


FLETC

by jo_kay927



Series: Silver Saga [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:05:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 68
Words: 84,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jo_kay927/pseuds/jo_kay927
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been decided that Silver has to spend a year at the FLETC Academy before he can become a full NCIS Agent while Tony is dragged into an Undercover Assignment which causes some strain on their Relationship.<br/>My Second Silver story :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sulking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver is sulking
> 
> Disclaimer; I own nada zilch nothing! Just borrowing for them for the moment but will give them back safe and sound.  
> My Second Silver Story :)

Silver sighs as he strokes the rib of the boat he is building and picks up the sander (You'll have to think of a way of getting it outta here when it's finished or Tony will never let you here the end of it!). As he rubs it to and fro he tenses as the basement door opens and he hears the footsteps of his Owner dismounting the stairs.  
His tail twitches in anticipation and he slightly lowers his head while putting down his tools  
"I know you're sulking"  
He turns his head to narrow his eyes at him "Tony...Felenicos don't sulk and neither do Marines"  
He hears a reply of laughter before strong arms wrap around his waist from behind and he feels Tony kissing the space above his Collar "I know that you don't want to go...but this is the only way Vance will allow you to become a full NCIS Agent"  
Silver growls at the statement but lets out a purr as Tony lightly tugs at his scruff with his teeth  
"See...underneath that gruff exterior...you're just a pussy cat!"  
He smirks and turns around within Tonys embrace "I love you"  
Tony smiles and leans forward "I love you too...but you are still going"  
He sighs and looks to the floor "What if I change my mind and I don't want to be an Agent anymore"  
He cocks his head to one side and leans down to look into the blue eyes "Gunny...I want you to be on my Six...and I want you to be able to defend yourself within the laws as-" he takes a deep breath and tightens his grip on Silver as he knows that what he says next will cause a reaction from the man "-as you surely remember the difficulties of the killing of Louis?"  
His eyes widen in fear and panics as he tries to get out of the hold but stills when Tony grabs his Scruff  
"Hey! Shh Jethro...he can't harm you anymore"  
He nods and presses himself against his Mate while trying to calm his trembling "Yeah...he...he is gone"  
Tony smiles and strokes the coarse fur along his spine "Come...lets continue this chat in bed"  
Silver smiles and follows him out of the basement while holding onto his shirt as a means of comfort.

He snuggles closer into his Owners chest and sighs "When...when will I be leaving?"  
Tony strokes the soft silver strands of Silvers hair "You will start at FLETC in November...but first we have Abbys Party"  
He presses his face into Tonys chest and muffles "Tony...I don't do Parties"  
He laughs "Silver, I thought you said that 'Felenicos don't sulk'...unless you were fibbing?"  
He lifts his head and narrows his eyes "Felenicos don't fib" and with that he leans up to give him a quick kiss.  
Tony smiles into the kiss and reaches out to tug his tail "We have an early start tomorrow...as we have clothes shopping for you as you need some that are yours and before you say anything your shorts and my shirt will not last you for the whole time at the FLETC Academy"  
He growls and tugs his tail from the grip as he curls up ontop of Tonys chest to settle into a comfortable position "Can't you go shopping while I stay here?"  
Tony chuckles "What? And miss dressing you up? No way!"  
He sighs "Fine then...I suppose I will have to go"  
He smiles and runs a finger along Silvers Collar "You're Mine"  
Silver smirks at the possessiveness he hears and turns to kiss Tonys chest "Yup...now shh as some of us are trying to sleep!"  
He playfully narrows his eyes at the man on his chest before reaching under the duvet to tug at his tail once more "You're the one who was sulking while I was trying to inform you about the FLETC Academy"  
Silver lifts his head to glare at his Mate "I was not sulking!"  
He raises an eyebrow "You so were! Anyway what I was trying to tell you before you went and 'sulked'...is that it will only be a year and due to the circumstances of you being a Felenico, you will be allowed to leave Base for the weekend and return back here to see Me"  
He smiles "So...so it will only be the weekdays, Monday to Friday, that I won't see you?"  
He nods and leans down for a quick kiss "Yes Gunny. Also due to your stint as a Marine, Vance has agreed that you will only have to attend for a year instead of the five which others have to do"  
He lets out a happy purr as he curls around his Owner and settles down as the call of sleep tugs him away.  
Tony smiles and runs his fingers through the sleeping mans hair and along his scruff "I can't believe that when I first met you that I didn't want you...but I'm glad I kept you" and with that he reaches down to plant a kiss in the silver hair before letting Silvers purr drag him into the darkness of sleep.


	2. A Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony talks Silver into going shopping

He opens his eyes and yawns whilst stretching out his back. He lets out an appreciative groan as his back pops and swishes his tail in glee. He turns his head as he hears a moan and notes that Tony is aroused as he feels his erection rubbing against his thigh.  
Silver playfully narrows his eyes before sinking down Tonys body and under the duvet until he is settled between his legs. He reaches out a finger and gently strokes the hard cock from base to tip, smiling as it twitches and tries to follow his touch. He listens to the moan his actions caused and repeats the movement with his tongue instead, as he reaches the tip he licks across the head before swallowing him whole.  
Tonys eyes snap open and he arches his back before reaching down to fist his hand in the silver hair as he begins to thrust into the welcoming wet heat.  
Silver relaxes his throat and allows Tony to thrust in and out of his mouth. He growls as he is tugged off and pulled out from underneath the duvet before his Mate reaches his climax but purrs as he is tugged by his Collar into a demanding kiss. He starts as a spit soaked finger roughly enters him and he widens his legs, so he is straddling Tonys chest, to give him more room to play.  
He groans in delight and quickly stretches him "I need you Gunny". He kisses along his jaw and along the patch of skin above his Collar before lining his hips and pushing up into him.  
Silver groans at the feeling and beings to rock on him while grasping his hands and kissing him.  
Tony slows him down "Silver...there's no rush"  
He growls but slows down while latching onto the skin where shoulder meets neck and uses his teeth to lightly Mark him, knowing what the action will cause.  
Tony loses it and flips them round, while smiling at the startled yelp, and beings to thrust into him at a frantic pace.  
Silver arches his back in delight and wraps his legs around his Mate to pull him closer "I'm...I'm close Tony!"  
He nods and beings fisting his cock, smirking at the cry of ecstasy and when he starts hearing the small mewling noises he makes at the back of his throat he whispers "Cum Gunny" and bites his shoulder  
Silver roars out his climax at the same time he feels and hears Tonys muffled scream as he too climaxes. He lets out a grunt as Tony collapses ontop of him and then cringes at the feeling of his cum stuck between them "Tony?...Tony we have to move"  
He lets out a grunt of acknowledgement but stays put.  
He sighs and reaches up to stroke the sweaty back "Come on...otherwise we will be stuck together"  
Tony lazily lifts his head to look down into sated blue eyes "Yeah I suppose", he gives him an evil smile "Yup, we have shopping to do" and with that he gently withdraws out of him and stands while holding out a hand for the other man.  
Silver narrows his eyes and sighs while accepting the offered hand "I don't want to go shopping..."  
He turns him around to face him "I promise you that it won't take long...and anyway we will be meeting Abby for lunch so it will not be an all day thing"  
He gives him a small smile in reply and lets Tony drag him into the bathroom to get clean.

Once clean and dressed in his favourite denim shorts and Tonys white buttoned up shirt of which he commandeered a long time ago, he presents himself in the submissive gesture of on his knees with them spread and his rear resting on his heels but instead of his hands behind his back he holds out his leather Collar and cuffs to his Owner.  
Tony watches and smirks at him "Silver...I have told you that in this house we are Equals and you don't have to present yourself to me"  
Silver looks up through his eyelashes "I like to do it...and as I won't be able to wake-up with you everyday for the next year...I want to"  
He walks over to stand in front of him and reaches out to stroke through the silver strands of the hair of the man he loves "I love you Silver...Jethro"  
He shivers at the whispered mention of his name and arches into the caress "Tony...I love you too"  
He smiles and leans down to kiss his brow while taking the cuffs and kneeling down beside him "Stand-up"  
Silver smirks as he stands and watches as Tony attaches the ankle cuffs before getting up and grabs his left hand, he kisses the inside before placing the cuffs on and then repeats the gesture with his right.  
Once finished he looks into the blue eyes and gives him a soft kiss as he places the leather Collar around his neck and attaches the leash "Come on...lets go shopping"  
Silver sighs as he is led downstairs and puts on his trainers before being led outside and gets in Tonys Mustang.  
He turns to face him and strokes his cheek "Hey...it won't take long"  
He gives him a nervous smile "I...I'm just not keen on...on going into a shopping centre"  
He pats his knee "It will be fine Silver...I'm taking you to the place I shop at, so it will only be just one shop and a cafe...are you going to be alright with that?"  
He nods "Yeah...I will be" and with that he curls his hand in Tonys shirt "I'm...I'm just being silly"  
Tony smiles and rubs his thigh "Nah...it's my fault for mentioning that name to you last night"  
He shivers at the memory and rubs his right side where the jagged scar is. He wraps his tail around his waist and watches the scenery as Tony pulls out of the driveway to head off in the direction of the shops.


	3. Tiana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While heading to Tonys shop they find a young girl

As Tony parks the car his heart-rate doubles and his breathing increases. He watches as Tony exits and walks around to his side to open the door.  
Tony notes that Silver is nervous as he feels it through the Bond and looks around to inwardly wince as people stop what they are doing to see who is going to get out of his car. He sighs and reaches in to grab Silvers leash to gently tug him out "Come on Silver...I know you're nervous but everything's going to be ok"  
Silver nods and lowers his gaze while standing very close to his Mate "Yeah...I...I will be fine as you're with me"  
Tony smiles and locks up before leading Silver down the High Street but stops as his mobile goes off. He turns to give him a small smile before answering it "DiNozzo"  
"Hey Tony! Is Silver with you?"  
He turns around to face the other man "Yeah Abs, Silvers here" and with that he hold out the phone  
He smirks "Hey Abs"  
"HELLO!!"  
Tony chuckles and brings the mobile up to his ear "So Abs...what's up?"  
"Are you still coming to My Party?"  
He frowns "Well...yeah Abs...why?"  
"Well...I don't know if you know what I know and so I didn't know if you was still coming?"  
He sighs "Abs! Calm down and breath...now what are you talking about?"  
He hears a deep sigh "Vance is bringing his Wife and kids to the Party...however Mark and Damon along with Chris and Simon will be there"  
Tony reaches out to card his fingers through Silvers hair "Yeah Abs...we will still be going"  
He jerks away from the mobile as Abby squeals down the phone and Silver chuckles at the shocked look he pulls.  
He playfully narrows his eyes at him before stating "I'll see you at lunch Abs" and shutting the phone "You think that was funny?"  
Silver smirks and nods "Yup very" but turns as something touches his tail and comes face to face with a young blonde haired girl. He lifts his tail out of reach and smiles as the girl squeals with glee as she tries to grab it.  
Tony turns at the noise and looks around for the parents. As he can't spot anyone he kneels down so he is eye level with the girl "Hey...what's your name?"  
The young girl stops what she is doing and moves to hide behind Silver "I not allow to speak to Strangers"  
Silver turns and looks down at the girl "Where's your Parents"  
The girls bottom lip trembles "I no can find them"  
He glances at Tony before turning back to the young girl "I'm Silver and this here is Tony. He is a Police Officer and it's safe to speak to him"  
She rubs her face and looks questionably at Tony "Where you badge?"  
He chuckles and gets out his ID  
"N C I S? What that?"  
He smiles "I'm a Navy Cop...so what's your name?"  
She smiles "My name is Tiana...and I is four but five next month"  
Silver holds out his hand and Tiana takes it "Tony here will find your Parents"  
She nods and reaches out to touch his tail "Why you have tail like Pearl and Ellie?"  
He gives her a puzzled look "Whose Pearl and Ellie?"  
She sighs "They is my kittys"  
Tony laughs and takes hold of Silvers leash "That is because Silver is special...now do you know where your Parents were going? Or where they were headed?"  
Tiana shakes her head as tears fall down her cheek "No"  
Silver gently pushes Tony aside and picks her up "What are they shopping for?"  
Tiana reaches out to stroke his gold Collar "Mum want a new watch and Dad say he no where to go"  
Tony nods "There's only one shop around here that I can think off"  
He nods and decides to carry her "Lets go then" and lets Tony lead him away.

They enter a big Department Store and Silver smiles as Tiana falls asleep on him "Tony...lets find her Parents"  
He nods and leads Silver up two flights of stairs.  
As they reach the Second Floor they hear a woman screaming and spot her crying into a mans chest who is arguing with a Security Guard.  
Tony glances behind him and gives Silver a small smile before heading over. As he nears them the woman looks up and runs over "Tiana!"  
Silver hands over the sleeping child who wakes up at the movement and tightly grips his Collar "Hey Tiana, let go! We have found your Parents"  
She wipes her face but refuses to let go until she spots her Mother "Mummy!" and flings her small arms around her throat.  
The woman looks up and smiles at the two men "Thank-You! Thank-You both so much for finding her!"  
Tony smiles "She found us really...anyway I'm glad that we were able to reunite you together...but we have shopping to do" but before he can leave the man stops him with a hand on his shoulder.  
Silver steps forward at the gesture but calms once Tony places a hand on his arm.  
He turns to the man "Yes?"  
The man smiles and pulls him into a surprised hug "Thank-You for bringing our Daughter back! If you ever need anything..." he pulls back and hands over a business card "Give me a call"  
Tony looks down at the card 'Bart Wilkic-Personal Assistant' and then looks back at the couple "Yeah sure...will do"  
Silver watches with narrowed eyes and inwardly leaps with joy as Tony grabs his leash with a "Lets go". As he follows Tony he turns as he hears running and feels a tug on his tail  
"Bye kitty Silver!"  
He smiles and reaches down to cuddle the little girl "Bye Tiana". He watches as she runs back into the arms of her Mother before following Tony down the stairs and out of the Department Store.

As they get out he turns to face the other man "You ok?"  
Silver gives him a small smile "Yeah...I'll be alright"  
Tony reaches out and smiles as Silver curves into his hand as he strokes his face "Come...lets go to Franz"  
He frowns "Franz...?"  
Tony smiles and leads him away "Franz, the shop I told you about...the place where I get my clothes from"  
Silver smiles and follows him "Then lunch?"  
He laughs "Yeah Silver...then lunch"  
He just smirks and follows Tonys lead until they reach a fancy looking building. He looks at the posh sign and reads aloud "Franz" before looking at Tony with a raised eyebrow  
"What?"  
Silver shakes his head and gestures Tony to lead. His eyes widen at the poshness of the place and looks around.  
The floor has a thick red carpet and the furniture looks like it is made from the softness leather with polished wooden frames. He looks up and gasps at the sight of the fabulous silver chandeliers hanging from the ceiling "Tony...?"  
He laughs at the look of wonder on his face "Yeah...I know". He reaches out to stroke his cheek "They have a particular clientele here"  
He frowns "What type?"  
Tony gives him his trademark DiNozzo smile "The rich kind. Not just anyone can shop here you know"  
Silver rolls his eyes and watches as a man in a black uniform approaches them with an unfriendly look and he has a feeling things are not going to go well...


	4. Franz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver meets Franz and gets measured

Silver cringes at the look the man gives them and moves to hide behind his Owner.  
Tony frowns at the movement and can feel that he is nervous "Silver what's wrong?"  
Before he can answer the man in uniform stops in front of them  
"Sir, I'm afraid that we do not allow your kind here. So if you please, can you leave this establishment"  
Tony turns to glare at the man who is making his Mate uncomfortable "I think not"  
The Clerk looks at him with a raised eyebrow "Sir if you don't leave I shall call Security to remove you from the building"  
Silver whines and tugs at Tonys shoulder "Tony...maybe we should leave?"  
He narrows his eyes and turns to glare at the man while trying to calm down his anger as he states "I would like to speak to Franz if you please"  
The man looks at him in shock but quickly covers it with a sneer "Fine. If you would like to wait over here, as to not upset the other guests"  
Tony growls and tightens his grip on the leash as he walks over into the side room to wait until Franz appears.  
Silver moves forward to press himself against Tonys back while placing his head on his shoulder as he feels his anger "Tony...calm down"  
He glances at him and lifts a hand to stroke through his hair "I will do once Franz sorts out this problem"  
He sighs as he closes his eyes and lets out a soothing purr as rubs his head against him while wrapping his tail around them both.  
Tony relaxes and lets out a small smiles as he is nuzzled but turns as someone shouts his name  
"Anthony!"  
Silvers eyes snap open and he turns to spot a tall well groomed man approach them. He watches in shock as the man embraces them both into a hug  
"Anthony! It's great to see you again"  
Tony smiles and returns the hug "Yeah Franz" he pulls back and steps to one side "I have someone here I would like you to meet...this here is Silver and he's My Felenico"  
Silver looks at his Mate and then turns to give Franz a nervous smile only to yelp in surprise as he is tugged into a hug  
"Anthony! I'm so glad that you are finally happy" he pulls back to look him up and down "And if I say so myself he is mighty fine"  
Silver feels his face flame and he moves out of his grasp to hide behind Tony.  
Franz turns to his friend "Now I shall be with you in a minute after I deal with Andres problem"  
Tony smirks "I think it's us that's the problem"  
Franz looks at him in shock before a thunderous look crosses his face and he turns to glare at the Clerk to growl "I will deal with you later"  
Silver smirks as the Clerk pales and quickly scarpers away and he leans up against Tonys back.  
Tony turns to smile at him before turning back to his friend "Franz I'm here to do some shopping for Silver here"  
Franz claps his hands with glee "Oh yes! I know the perfect designer labels for him!" he turns to look at Silver "Maybe some Armani or Hugo Boss or-"  
Tony interrupts him with a pat on his shoulder "We have only until noon as we have a lunch Date"  
Franz nods "Ok then, head to your Dress room and I send Suzie in with your coffee"  
Silvers ears prick up at the mention of the word and he turns to Tony with pleading eyes.  
He chuckles at the look before turning to Franz "Tell her to bring in some pure black coffee aswell"  
Franz smiles and nods at him "Yes. I shall be in there to do your measurements but first I need a word with my soon to be ex-employee"  
Tony nods and takes Silvers leash to lead him away.

He enters a massive room and stops as Tony turns to face him while un-clipping his leash. He cocks his head to one side as Tony smiles at him and walks over to sit on the white plush looking leather sofa. He stands there and looks around and notes that two walls are made from mirrors while the other two are covered in patterned wallpaper. He checks the floor which is the same as the shop and notes that there is another, if slightly smaller, chandelier hanging from the ceiling. He looks over to Tony "Is this really a changing room?"  
He smiles and pats the seat beside him on the L-Shaped sofa "Yes Silver. I told you that I'm a valued customer and they treat me as such"  
He accepts it with a nod and curls up on Tonys lap with a purr.  
Tony smiles and strokes his hair but stills the motion when he hears a knock on the door "Enter"  
Silver lazily opens his eyes to watch a pretty petite Woman enter carrying a tray and places it on the small coffee table infront of them "Here's your coffee Mr DiNozzo along with the extra that you ordered"  
Tony smiles at her "Thanks Suzie. Can you tell Franz that we are ready when he is and that he can just come in when he is finished?"  
Suzie curtsies at him "Yes Sir. I will inform him and if there's anything else you need just call me" and with that she leaves the room.  
Silver watches her go before sitting up and passing Tony his coffee before taking his own. He groans as the hot liquid flows down his throat and licks his lips only to freeze as he hears an answering groan. He turns to face Tony with a confused look "Tony...?"  
He closes his eyes at the sight and noise and takes a calming breath before turning to the confused man "Silver...do you realise that you make the same orgasmic noises when you drink coffee as when we are having sex?"  
Silvers eyes widen and he flushed crimson "I do not!"  
Before Tony can reply they are both interrupted by Franz arriving with a Tailors Tape Measure around his neck "Now Silver, can you stand here so I can take your measurements"  
He looks up at Tony while letting out a sigh as he stands and walks over to Franz. He jumps as his tail is grabbed  
"This will be a slight problem but our in-house Tailor can modify all the clothes to fit you perfectly"  
Tony nods and gives Silver a reassuring smile "It's ok Silver...Franz is the best"  
Silver tries to return the smile but can't help but feel awkward as Franz starts measuring him. He watches as he gets down in front of him and places the tip of the tape at the top of the inside of his leg, just below his groin, and takes note of how long it is to his ankle in a notebook. The measuring is repeated on his other leg and then the outside. He watches as Franz notes the size of the width of both thighs and then his waist along with the width of his tail and whereabouts it is in accordance of his waist line. He lets out a growl as his tail is tugged once more but quietens when Tony says his name in warning.  
Franz releases his grip of his tail "Sorry if that hurt you in anyway Silver. I was just seeing how much leeway you will need to get full mobility of your tail"  
Silver accepts his apology with a small nod and holds out his hands as instructed as Franz measures his stomach, chest and both sides. He watches as both arms are measured in length and width and then he is measured from the base of his neck to his waist and then it is repeated along his spine. He tenses as the sensitive fur is ruffled by Franz and he stifles his growl.  
Tony notices the body stiffen and he stands to approach the two men "You finished yet Franz?"  
He looks up "Just have one more to do" and with that he places the tape around his neck to get the measurement for his collar "All done now. I shall send theses measurements to Shaun and bring in a selection of clothes for you to try on. Whatever ones you decide on, just leave on the side and we will tailor fit them to your measurements. Now just one question, what size shoe are you?"  
He frowns "Eleven and a half...why? I thought we were just buying clothes?"  
Franz chuckles but quietens when he realises he wasn't joking "Silver...you will need new shoes as well as you can't always go out in converses!?"  
Silver nods and moves into Tonys embrace "Ok"  
Franz nods "I shall be back with some outfits" and with that he leaves the room.  
Silver watches him go and sighs as he realises that it is going to take longer than what he had hoped it would and waits for Franz to return


	5. Dress-Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver gets annoyed and Tony loses his patience

His eyes widen in shock as Franz enters pulling in a clothes rack followed by two other men in black uniform, both pulling a rack each and another man pulling a small rack filled with shoes. He turns to Tony "Seriously?...I have to try on all these?"  
Tony smiles at the look "Nah, I'll sort through which ones I want you to try"  
He lets out a relieved sigh "Thank God! Otherwise we will be here forever"  
Tony chuckles at the statement but turns as Franz taps his shoulder "Yeah Franz?"  
He smiles "Now the ones you want to take place on the spare rack over there and we will tailor make them to his size"  
Tony nods "Yeah. When can they be delivered?"  
Franz looks at his watch "Around two-ish?"  
He nods "Yeah that would be good. Just put it on my tab"  
Franz nods and signals for his people to leave. He turns once everyone has left "Now. I couldn't help but notice that Silver isn't wearing any underwear and so I have brought you a few to decide of which to take" and with that he passes him a box "If you need any assistance, just give me a buzz"  
Tony nods and watches as he leaves.  
Silver watches as everyone goes and smiles as it's just him and Tony left alone. He reaches out to finish his coffee only to blush as Tony gives him a questioning look "What! I can't help the noises that come out"  
He laughs and takes a seat beside him while opening the box. As he fingers the soft silky fabrics he feels his cock stir at the thought of peeling them off the muscular body.  
Silver Scents the air and turns to face his Mate as he smells his arousal "Tony...?"  
He shakes his head to clear it and croaks "Strip"  
He jumps at the Command and quickly but carefully removes his shirt and folds it neatly while repeating the process with his shorts until he is standing there naked besides his Collars and cuffs. He lowers his eyes and spreads his legs in the Parade Rest stance while gripping his arms being his back.  
Tony looks up and lifts a hand to stroke the smooth chest, smirking as he watches goosebumps appear after his touch. He stands and picks up the soft fabric.  
Silver watches with eyes slitted with pleasure as Tony rubs the fabric across his chest and he lets out a rusty purr at the feel.  
He smiles and leans closer "You like?"  
He nods and his purr gets louder "Yeah Tony...I like"  
"I would like to see you in it"  
His eyes widen and he nods as he takes it from him. He calms himself down and concentrates on hiding his tail (It never used to be this hard!). Once his tail has gone he slips into the black silk, groaning at the feel and turns to face his Owner with a smile.  
Tony smiles back and turns him around as he removes the knife from his belt.  
Silver looks over his shoulder as he hears and feels a tear "Tony...?"  
He rubs at the base of his spine "Bring your tail back"  
He frowns but does as told. He groans in delight at the feeling and realises with a start that it isn't just his happiness at having his tail back that he feels. He looks up and smiles at the look of wonder on his Owners face "You like my Tail...don't you?"  
He looks up and gently kisses him while stroking along the Tail in question "Yup...I don't like it when you try and hide yourself from others...it's only My opinion which matters"  
Silvers smiles "Well...at least that explains as to why it was getting harder to hide it"  
Tony smiles in return and takes a step back from the temptation on offer to take a seat on the sofa "Right, start with the rack Franz brought in"  
He sighs and heads over to start trying on the clothes.

After God knows how many shirt/trousers/shorts and every other type of clothing you can think about he growls as Tony holds out yet another suit for him "Tony! I don't need a suit!"  
He narrows his eyes at him "You will need some suits as you never know when you will need one! Now shut up and put it on!"  
He narrows his eyes and lashes his tail but does as he is told. Once dressed he turns around and states "Can I get out of it now?"  
Tony sighs and rolls his eyes "Fine! I don't understand why you are being so grouchy!"  
He glares at him while removing the suit "I don't like shopping Tony...I never did"  
He sighs and places the other two suits on the 'keep rack'. He looks through whats left and holds out a fuzzy jumper and jeans "These are the last things I will get you to try on...ok?"  
Silver sighs and nods his acceptance. He puts on the jeans as best he can, what with his tail being in the way, and puts on the jumper only to yelp at the feeling of the rough fabric rubbing against the sensitive fur along his spine and Scruff.  
Tony moves over to him in an instant "Silver! You ok? What happened?"  
He keeps as still as possible and cringes as he answers "The fabric has gotten tangled in my Scruff...Tony it hurts!"  
He places his hands under the jumper and gently peels the fabric away from the sensitive fur "Hey...shh it will be ok soon"  
He lets out a pained growl and decides that he can't take any more.  
Tony lets out a surprised yelp as suddenly instead of a man, he is suddenly hugging a tiger "SILVER!!!"  
He flattens his ears at the angry tone and lowers his belly to the floor in submission.  
Tony growls at the sight of the tattered fabric but softens his features as he looks over at the crouching tiger "Get on the sofa while I tidy up this mess"  
He slowly slinks over onto the sofa and starts to groom his Scruff to try and sooth the hurt caused by the evil jumper.  
Once he has cleared the mess he turns to the Felenico "You ok now?"  
He nods but keeps his ears flat encase Tony shouts at him again.  
He sighs "Silver, change back and get dressed as we are leaving now before you cause any more damage"  
Silver nods and changes forms with a wince as pain flares across his shoulders.  
Tony turns at the noise and hisses at the sight of his back "Silver!? You ok?"  
He turns to answer but stops as he catches sight of the reflection of his back and winces at the red rash like marks across shoulders "Oww"  
Tony moves over and gently strokes his back "Oh Silver...I'm Sorry I force you to try it on". He picks up the white button up shirt and carefully helps him into it "Come on...lets go"  
Silver nods and carefully follows him out of the room, as to not jerk his back, and up to the desk.  
They watch as Franz approaches them "Done already Anthony? That was quick"  
He smiles "Yup. But just to let you know...we had an accident" and with that he holds up the tattered remains of the jumper, jeans and silk boxers.  
Franz's eyes widen in shock and he takes the remains "What...what happened!?"  
Tony sighs "It will be easier to show ya" and with that removes Silvers shirt to show him his back.  
Franz gasps at the rash like marks and turns to Tony "I didn't realise that he would have fur on him...there will be no charge for these and I am Sorry that this happened"  
Tony waves away his apology "It's not your fault Franz" he turns to Silver and helps him back into his shirt "Charge the clothes to my Account and I will see you soon"  
Franz tugs them both into a hug "You have to promise me Anthony that you will be back soon, if not to shop then to visit"  
He returns the hug "Sure...will do Franz" he releases him and attaches Silvers leash "Ciao Franz"  
Franz waves them off "Ciao Anthony, Ciao Silver"  
He turns at his name and waves goodbye as he is led out of the store and into the fresh air.


	6. Lunch With Abs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Silver have lunch with Abby

They enter a packed cafe and Silver hides his wince as everyone stops eating to look at them. He curves his tail closer to his body and steps closer to his Owner.  
Tony glances at the faces and notes that Abby hasn't arrived yet. He turns to glance at Silver as he feels him press against his back "You ok?"  
He nods "Yeah...will be". He lowers his gaze and allows Tony to lead him to a table. As he goes to kneel a hand stops him and he looks up into green eyes "Tony...?"  
He shakes his head and and gestures to the seat beside him "I will not repeat Myself again Silver...You are my Equal"  
His eyes widen in shock and hesitates before taking a seat. He hears the shocked gasps of the other Diners and looks down at the table only to start as Tony removes his leash "Tony!...A Felenico needs to be leashed in Public!"  
He shakes his head "I got Tim to check the laws and it states that as long as you are in my company and are wearing my Collar, it's ok to unleash you"  
He looks up through his lashes and gives him a small smile "Thank You Tony I-"  
They jump as they hear a squeal and suddenly Tony ends up on the floor as Abby launches herself at him.  
Silver chuckles and forgets his place in Public as he looks down at his Mate "I think she's happy to see you Tony" and with that he reaches down to help him up.  
Tony chuckles in answer and tugs Abby into a bear hug "I'm so glad to see you Abs!"  
Silver smiles "Me too" and with that he stands to find another chair.  
As he approaches a spare chair a man steps in his way "This chair is taken"  
Silver frowns at him but apologises and goes to take another but the man once more blocks his path "That one is taken as well"  
He narrows his eyes and growls "Well then...what one isn't taken then!?"  
The man sneers at him "All of them are taken...so if I were you I'd take your freakness away from this place"  
He growls but knows that he is unable to do anything about the situation at the moment and turns to head back to where Tony and Abby are chatting. He lets out a yelp as his tail is grabbed and turns to lash out his attacker.  
The man ducks his blow and roughly tugs his tail backwards, forcing his spine to arch so save his tail from breaking and he lets out a pained shout.

Tony turns at the noise and leaps up from his seat to run to his Mates aid. He grabs Silvers Collar and tugs him free of the mans grasp "Get your fucking mits of My Felenico!"  
Silver grabs his sore tail and holds it close to his body as Abby pulls him into a hug.  
The man narrows his eyes and looks around at the startled Diners "Well...come on then! We don't want to eat with the likes of these!"  
A woman stands up from her seat and walks over to them. She looks into the pain-filled blue eyes and then turns to slap Silvers attacker "It's your kind we don't want!"  
Silver watches in shock as other Diners stand and glare at the man who pales at the sight "Well...I ain't ever eating here again!" and with that he leaves, once gone the other Diners take their seats to finish their lunch in peace.  
Tony turns to the Woman who slapped his Mates attacker "Thanks"  
She shakes her head "There's no need to Thank me as Derick is always wanting a fight with someone and I finally had enough of it all" she turns and hands him a chair "Here you go, and I'll get Tiffany to send your order over"  
He looks at her in shock "You're...you're the Owner?"  
She smiles in reply and holds out her hand "Julie Ritkind"  
He gives her an answering smile as he shakes her hand "Tony DiNozzo, My Felenico Silver DiNozzo and our Dear friend Abby Sciuto"  
Julie smiles "I hope the rest of your lunch goes smoothly" and with that she leaves them.  
Silver stays quiet and follows Tony to the table but instead of taking a seat, he kneels down beside his Owner and places his head on his thigh while holding onto his tail "I...I want to go...go into Subspace"  
Tony gives him a sad smile and nods while saying "Silver...Attention"  
At the word his body becomes limp and he slits his eyes while letting out a rusty purr as he feels fingers through his hair.  
Tony turns to give Abby a sad smile "He still hasn't fully gotten over 'you know who' yet...and after the 'incident' at the Store...I think he just needed to get away from it all for a while"  
Abby reaches out to tug him into a hug but stops at the low growl she hears and stares at Silver in shock "Tony! He growled at me!"  
He chuckles and taps Silvers nose "Behave, it's only Abby" and with that he turns to pull her into a hug but separates as the waitress arrives to take their order.  
Tony smiles as he notices that she keeps on glancing at Silver "You're Welcomed too if you want"  
She frowns "Want to what?"  
He strokes Silvers hair "I can see that you want stroke him...he won't bite"  
She blushes and hesidently reaches out.  
Silver turns as he feels new fingers in his hair and lets out a happy purr at the contact.  
Abby looks around and notices that everyone's looking at them with fond faces "Tony...I think Silver has made new friends"  
He smiles at her as he strokes the man in questions face "He does make friends quite easily" and with that he tells her about Tiana and Franz.

Silver dozes in the comfort of Tonys presence. He snuggles closer to his Owners leg and wraps his tail around them both.  
He misses this peace as he knows Tony is frightened to leave him in here after he was Taken two years ago. He lets out a slight whimper at the memory but calms as Tonys fingers comb through his hair and lets out a sigh of content. He notes that Abby and his Owner are talking and so half listens out for any Commands as he enjoys the peace Subspace brings him. 

Tony turns as he spots Tiffanys approach with their order and smiles as he notices Silvers nose twitch. Once she has put down his order and has been dismissed he glances at Abby before picking up Silvers coffee  
"At Ease Silver"  
He blinks and yawns as his body awakens. He stops as a delicious aroma fills the air and he turns to face his Mate "Coffee?"  
Abby laughs at the look and cuffs Tony on the shoulder "Give it to him Tony!"  
He smiles in answer and pats the chair inbetween them "Only if you sit on the chair you'll get your coffee"  
Silver scrambles off the floor and sits down while holding out his hands "Now?"  
He nods and smirks as he passes him his coffee "Now...remember what I said earlier"  
He flushes pink and glances at Abby while sipping at the hot liquid, trying not to make any noise but knows he has failed when he hears Abbys giggle  
"You're right Tony! He does make sexual noises"  
Tony laughs and stands "Yup, but I love him anyway!" he strokes through the silver strands once more before turning back to embrace Abby in a hug "Well...we have to be going now as Franz will be delivering our purchases and I need to check Silvers Marks along his Scruff"  
Abby squeals and hugs him "I will see you tomorrow at the Party!?"  
He nods "Yeah...we'll be there"  
Silver quickly finishes the rest of his coffee and stands to tug her into a hug "See you tomorrow Abs"  
She hugs him back and they leave together with Abby holding Silvers leash.


	7. Tony Chats To Franz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Franz delivers their purchases and talks with Tony whilst Silver hides in the Basement

Silver winces as his Scruff rubs against the seat in Tonys car as he does up his seatbelt.  
Tony frowns at the sound as he takes his own seat "Does it hurt that much?"  
He nods "Yeah, it does"  
He starts the car and pats his knee "We'll be home soon"  
Silver nods and curls his tail around himself. He smiles as he strokes his fur "Do you honestly like my tail?"  
Tony glances at him and takes a hand off the wheel to ruffle the fur at the tip of the said tail "Nope...I love it along with the man it's attached too"  
He lets out a happy purr "I...I never did Thank You Tony"  
He frowns at the words as he pulls into their driveway. He parks the car and turns to face him "Thank me for what?"  
He looks into the green eyes and smiles at him "For keeping me"  
Tony pulls him across into his lap and hugs him tight "Silver...you don't ever have to Thank me for that! If...if anything, I have to Thank You"  
Silver pulls back, as much as the cramped space allows, and gives him a confused look "Why?"  
He smiles "Silver...Jethro, you make my life complete"  
He gives him a watery smile and lets out a rusty purr as he leans down to brush his lips against his "I love you"  
He playfully tugs his tail "So you should! Now lets get outta here before we start something neither of us can stop"  
He smirks and discreetly wipes his eyes before getting off Tony and out of the car. He unlocks the front door and heads into the kitchen to start the coffee.  
Tony watches him go then wipes his eyes aswell "Silver...I love you ya you silly furball" and with that he exits the vehicle and locks it while following him inside.

Silver turns as Tony enters and hands him his coffee "Here you go"  
"Thanks" he takes a sip and then turns as there's a knock on the door "That will be Franz with your clothes, I'll go deal with it while you take off your shirt and after I have gotten rid of him I will put that moisturiser Mark gave us on your back"  
He rolls his eyes at Tonys retreating back and removes his shirt. As he puts it in the washing basket he decides to set a wash before heading down to the sanctuary of the Basement and his boat. He reaches out to caress one of the ribs and turns his head as he hears Tony going upstairs to the bedroom (He proberly needs help) he looks back to his boat and shakes his head (Nah, he'll call me if he needs help). He picks up the sander and straddles the rib as he starts the soothing process and soon looses himself in the motions.

"In here Franz" Tony holds open the door as Franz and two employees enter his bedroom "Just lay them on the bed as I will sort through them later"  
"Ok Anthony" he turns and dismisses his men. Once they leave he turns to his old friend "Now tell Franz why you haven't brought that mighty fine looking man to meet me?"  
He sighs and gestures for him to follow as he walks downstairs and locks the front door while ignoring the questioning look he receives at his actions "Take a seat and I'll tell ya"  
Franz nods and sits on the comfortable sofa. He waits for Tony to sit before asking "Where is the Hunk we are talking about?"  
Tony chuckles and turns in his seat "He's downstairs, in the Basement, working on his boat"  
His eyebrows shoot up in shock "A boat?....How big?"  
He shrugs "No idea...but too big to carry up the stairs"  
Franz frowns at him "Then how will he get it out?"  
Tony smiles "I don't think even he knows the answer to that question!"  
He shakes his head "Enough about boats! So...?"  
Tony sighs and rubs his face with his hand before answering him "Daddy dearest brought him as a birthday present two years ago...and I wasn't going to keep him"  
He gasps "But...but Anthony! You are made for each other!"  
He smiles "I wouldn't be without him Franz...I love him"  
He claps his hands with glee and tugs him into a hug "Anthony! Have you set a Date?"  
He pulls back to look at him in confusion "Date? Date for what?"  
Franz rolls his eyes at him "For making a honest man of him!"  
Tony pulls away from him and jumps up from his seat while squeaking "Marriage?"  
He nods "Yes Anthony...it's now legal for Marriages of the same sex"  
Tony smiles at him "Yeah?"  
"Yup"  
He starts planning how he can tell his Mate but suddenly realises it can never be. He collapses into the chair and places his head into his hands "It can never be"  
He moves to sit beside him and rubs his back "Anthony...I know you had commitment issues in the Past...but two years is the longest relationship you have ever had!"  
Tony looks up with watery eyes "Franz...it's not the commitment that's stopping me...it's the law that is"  
Franz frowns and shakes his head "No...same sex Marriages are allowed in every State!"  
He wipes his eyes "Yeah...but what about Marriages involving Felenicos?"  
He realises with a start that he's right "I'm Sorry Anthony...I-I didn't realise...I should have never mentioned it"  
He shakes his head "Nah...it's ok" he looks at his watch and does a double take "Shit Franz! I didn't mean to keep you here this long! What will Liam say?"  
Franz chuckles and stands to embrace him into a hug "It's ok Anthony, Liam understands...however I proberly need to get back before he burns down the house! Honestly you think he could cook bread without setting off the fire alarms!"  
Tony laughs and returns the embrace "Seriously though...we have to meet for a chat sometime". He releases him and walks him over to the door.  
Franz watches as he unlocks the front door and when he reaches his car he turns back to his friend "You still haven't told me the full story"  
He gives him a smile "I will do at another time perhaps"  
He accepts his word with a smile and hugs him once more "Don't be a Stranger Anthony"  
"Yeah Franz same here...tell Liam I said hi"  
He nods and gets in his car. He waves goodbye before pulling out and driving home.  
Tony watches him go before turning back and heading inside, while re-locking the door, to find what Silver is up too

He looks at the man who is asleep while leaning against one of the ribs of the boat. He sighs in defeat and places the moisturiser on the worktop and grabs the pillow and sheet from the cubboard as he makes his way over.  
Tony smiles as Silver turns his head in his sleep to face him and he reaches out to gently ruffle his hair. He places the pillow on the wooden base of the boat and removes the leather Collar and cuffs from the sleeping man and places them on the desk, next to the moisturiser.  
Once settled he lays down and carefully places Silver on his chest while covering them both with the sheet. He gently plays with Silvers Scruff and smiles at the sleepy purr he hears "I love ya Silver and if it were allowed I would make you my Husband and prove to everyone that we are Equals...but it can never be" and with that he follows him into the darkness if sleep.


	8. Fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver and Tony share their fears

He moves his head to the left and wakes with a wince. As he opens his eyes he spots blue ones looking down at him and he smiles "Hey Silver"  
"Hey Tony...why are you sleeping here?...You usually wake me and take me to bed?"  
He sighs and sits up with a groan as his back complains about him sleeping on a hard surface. He reaches out and strokes Silvers tail "I didn't want to wake you...not after the day you had"  
Silver shakes his head as he knows that there is more to it but keeps quiet and gets up with a wince of his own.  
His head snaps up at the noise and he narrows his eyes as he growls "Turn around Silver"  
He lowers his eyes "It's ok Tony...I'm heading up for a shower" he goes to move but is stopped by a hand grabbing his arm  
"I won't ask again Silver"  
He sighs and accepts defeat as he turns to show Tony his Scruff.  
His eyes widen in shock as instead of a rash like marks he now has what suspiciously look like scratch marks along his spine and shoulders "Silver!...What have you done!?"  
He pulls himself free of Tonys grasp "It itched and...and I didn't want to disturb you while you were chatting...and...and I couldn't reach it to put the moisturiser on and so...so I scratched"  
Tony sighs and gets up "Silver...you should have come and got me...come on...lets get cleaned"  
Silver looks at the floor as he follows his Owner out of the basement, but smiles as he spots him grab the moisturiser on his way out.

He's laying naked on a towel in the middle of the bed "Tony?...Can't I at least dry myself before you do anything?"  
He hears an answer shouted from the bathroom "Nope! Just lay there and wait!"  
He growls and tries to find a comfortable position (Seriously...wet fur ain't fun! I now understand why cats hate baths). He turns his head as he hears movement and can't help but smirk as Tony walks out wearing nothing besides a towel around his middle.  
He notices the smirk and grabs the massaging oil along with the moisturiser before straddling the wet mans waist.  
He curves his tail backwards and playfully wipes the wet fur along Tonys cheek, smirking at the squawk of protest  
"Silver!?"  
He turns his head to glance into smiling green eyes "It's not my fault you wouldn't let me get dry!"  
Tony chuckles and drips the oil across his shoulders. He smiles at the groan he hears and feels as he starts massaging the knots out of the tensed muscles.  
Silver slits his eyes in pleasure and lets out a rusty purr while shifting his hips to make room for his hardening cock "Tony...?"  
Tony smiles at the noise and shimmys down his legs, while removing his towel along the way. He watches in amusement as Silver lifts his wet tail up and out of the way and he can't help but reach out to stoke the sensitive underside by the base of his spine, smiling at the muffled groan he hears as the tail lifts higher.  
Silver looks over his shoulder and widens his stance "Please Tony...Please?"  
He nods "Ok...turn onto your back"  
He shakes his head "No...no Tony...I want you...you to take me this way" and with that he lowers his chest to the bed while keeping his rear in the air and grips either side of the bed as he widens his legs and lifts his tail.

Tony looks at him in shock and scrambles off the bed, as his arousal vanishes at the sight before him, away from his Mate while shaking his head as he shouts "No! Silver...I...I can't believe you had the nerve to ask this of me!"  
He fliniches as if slapped and curls up in himself while wrapping his tail around his body in a comforting way. He slides off the bed and kneels beside it in the Submissive stance he hasn't done since Tony first brought him home "Sorry Sir, I forgot my place"  
Tony jerks in shock at the statement and realises that Silver misinterpreted him. He sighs and quickly moves over to him "Silver...you don't ever have to apologise for asking things of me". He reaches out and frowns as Silver fliniches as if he is about to be struck "Hey...I will never lay a finger on you...why would you even think that!?"  
Silver looks up with watery eyes "I...I understand why you...you won't take me in that position"  
He hesidently reaches out and strokes Silvers cheek "You do?"  
He nods "Yes Tony" he closes his eyes and leans into the caress "It's the same reason you don't let me into Subspace any more...also you don't use the toys in the box since...since L-Louis" he tries to calm down his breathing (Shit Silver! You think I could mention his name without panicking)  
Tony spots the panic and tugs him into a tight hug "Silver...I don't think of you any different but...but taking you from behind like that Bastard did...I...I just can't"  
He nods and hugs him back "I understand...but Tony...I miss the peace that Subspace creates" he pulls back to look into wet green eyes "When I took your Collar...I gave you my Mind, Body and Soul...I'm Yours Tony and I want no other"  
He hugs him tight "I-I don't want to feel like I'm taking advantage of you...when you go into Subspace I worry that you don't want to do something...but you don't have an option not to"  
He sighs and stands while tugging his Owner up off the floor "I trust you Tony...that's why...why I need you to take me that way...I-I s-still s-see h-him" he feels his body begin to shake.  
Tony frowns and tugs his Mate into a hug, refusing to let go until the trembles subside "See Who?"  
He grips him tight and wraps his tail around them both "L-Louis. H-He visits m-me in m-my nightmares"  
He jerks in shock and crushes him against his chest "Oh Silver! Why didn't you tell me?"  
He shakes his head and buries it in the crook of Tonys neck "I d-don't want h-him to h-have any hold o-on me a-anymore"  
Tony sighs and nods "Ok Silver...get on the bed, on your hands and knees as...as I can't make love to you in the position you were in earlier  
He nods and leans forward to kiss his Mate "I love you Tony"  
He watches him get into position and takes a calming breath before climbing on the bed behind him.


	9. Trust And A Dress Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver proves his trust and they both get over their fear

Silver jumps as his tail is stroked and looks over his shoulder to give him a shaky smile "I'm ok Tony"  
He nods and grabs the lube from the bedside table "I'm going to prepare you now" and with that he slides in a slicked finger.  
He starts at the intrusion and calms himself down (It's Tony...Tony, my Mate Tony). He turns his head to look at him "Tony...?"  
He looks up and smiles while using his other had to stroke along his back "Yeah Silver?"  
He feels silly asking this but he asks anyway "Can...can you talk while...er" he goes pink at the chuckle he hears  
"Sure Silver. What do you want me to talk about?"  
He shrugs and turns back to look at the pillow "Anything...it's just that I...I need to know i-it's y-you"  
Tony sighs but nods "Ok Silver" and with that he adds a second finger "Me and Abs came up with the best Outfit for ya"  
He gasps as the second finger joins the first and arches his back while lifting his tail to give Tony more room "What...what Outfit?"  
He smirks at the movement and adds more lube before entering a third "It's a Halloween Party and you have to Dress-Up! And before you ask you are not going in tiger form" with that he spreads his fingers stretching him further.  
He gasps at the feeling and tilts his hips higher "W-What is...the O-Outfit"  
Tony groans at the sight "Ain't telling ya". He watches as his fingers slide in and out, he playfully narrows his and slips in his pinky  
Silver stills at the feeling of being stretched further and groans as he suddenly rocks backwards onto the hand. At the movement his thigh pushes against Tonys cock and he groans "No!" as he feels his Mates cum splatter his leg.  
His eyes widen in shock as his climax hits and he leans on the trembling body while pulling his fingers out "Shit"  
Silver hits him with his tail while moaning "Tony!?" as he rocks his hips trying to hint that he it still hard.  
He smiles and shrugs "We have to go to Abbys Party now" and with that he goes to get up.  
Silver narrows his eyes and turns with a growl as he pulls him down onto the bed "No! You will fuck me Tony" and with that he uses all of which he was taught at the Facility to make him hard again.  
Tony groans in shock and arousal as he becomes hard once more. He watches with lust darken eyes as Silver gets off him and gets onto place on his hands and knees  
"Well then!?"  
He scrambles up and kneels up behind him. He grabs Silvers tail to move it to one side as he thrusts in up to the hilt and groans at the feeling.  
Silver rocks backwards onto every thrust of Tonys hips (I can't believe I missed this that much!).   
Tony growls and tightens his grip on Silvers tail as he uses it to pull him to meet each powerful thrust he makes. He notes the mewling noises and only when he hears babbled Russian does he wrap his other hand around the hard cock.  
He cries out in pleasure and when he feels teeth in his Scruff he shouts "Now! Please! Now!"  
He hears the cry and nods "Yes Gunny, cum". As he feels warm wetness coat his fingers and hears the roar of the other mans climax he sinks his teeth into his shoulder to muffled his own roar as he climaxes within him and falls down heavily ontop of his Mate with a grunt.

 

Silver lets out a purr and reaches over his shoulder to pat his hair "Thank You Tony...I needed that"  
Tony nuzzles his Scruff "Yeah...I needed that to". He wraps his hands around Silvers waist and tugs him over so they are both on their sides and he spoons up behind him while kissing his neck "We should be getting ready...got to be there in an hour"  
Silver nods "Yeah" and with that he wraps Tonys arms tighter around himself.  
Tony sighs and gently pulls out of him while tugging him up "Lets have a quick shower and get changed"  
He growls as he is tugged into the bathroom "I wanna go to sleep curled up with you Tony...can't we miss the Party?"  
He shakes his head and pushes him through the door "No-Way! The whole of NCIS will be there along with your Dad, Chris, Simon and Mark"  
His ears prick up "Mark will be there?"  
Tony narrows his eyes at the joy he spots "....yes"   
Silver smiles and pulls him into the shower "Come on then!"  
He sighs in defeat and gets under the spray. He grabs the cloth and lathers it up with his favourite soap before turning to clean the sensitive fur along his Mates spine.  
Silver groans and arches into the hands while letting out a purr of enjoyment "Tony...there's no need to be jealous of Mark you know"  
He grunts in answer as he washes his tail. Once satisfied he is clean he turns him round and re-lathers the cloth before cleaning his chest.  
Silver watches him and once he has finished he grabs his arm "Let me"  
Tony looks at him and nods "Ok"  
He leans forward and gently brushes his lips against his before he starts cleaning his chest.  
Tony smirks at him and strokes a finger over his Collar "I ain't jealous Silver"  
He just raises an eyebrow in answer as he kneels down to clean his legs.  
He rolls his eyes "Ok...I maybe a little...but then he is like the first man you ever become intimate with"  
He stills at the statement and gets up while turning him around to clean his back "He was just teaching me the things a Felenico needs to be able to do...didn't you enjoy earlier?"  
Tony narrows his eyes and grits his teeth before answering "He teach you that?"  
Silver, not realising how irritated Tony is, answers with a nod "Yup. Mark always said I was the one who could bring him to a climax the quickest and with his control it wasn't a walk in the park believe me...sometimes it took an hour or two" he checks him over "Done Tony"  
He shuts away his emotions before turning to face him and grabbing the shampoo. As he runs his fingers through the silver hair he feels his body relaxing under the gentle purr "Ok...rinse it out"  
He nods and curls his tail in delight as he returns the favour.

Once both are clean Silver passes Tony a towel and uses another to dry himself "I hate wet fur!"  
Tony chuckles and enters the bedroom. He rummages through the drawers and picks out Silvers Outfit. He places it on the bed as he gets himself dressed.  
As Silver enters the room, with a towel wrapped around his waist, he stops and stares in shock at the sight before him "Tony...what are you wearing!?"  
He checks himself out in the mirror "What?"  
He cautiously walks over and cringes at the Hawaiian shirt with jeans. As he looks up at Tony he jumps back in shock "What is that!?"  
Tony frowns "What is what?"  
He gestures at his lip "That thing!"  
He chuckles "That my Dear, is called a tash"  
He wraps his tail around himself "I don't like it, and there is no way I'm kissing you or letting you kiss me while you're wearing that thing" he shudders at the thought of 'it' touching him "What are you meant to be?"  
His eyes widen in shock "Isn't it obvious?"  
Silver shakes his head "No idea"  
Tony sighs and stands up straight "Thomas Magnum...as in Magnum PI"  
He just stares at him and asks "Magnum PI...?"  
"Seriously?"  
He nods "Yeah"  
Tony shakes his head "It's like the best series ever! One day I shall make you watch it...but we need to get a move on" and with that he walks over to the bed "Here's your Outfit"  
Silver cringes "I don't have to wear a shirt like yours...do I?"  
He frowns and looks down at himself "What's wrong with it?"  
He raises an eyebrow "More like 'Whats right with it?'"  
Tony just glares at him as he holds out a pair of jeans with a pale blue shirt.  
Silver sighs in defeat and gets dressed. Once he has finished doing up the buttons Tony hands him the shoulder holster Tim brought him for his birthday "You want me to wear this?"  
He nods and holds out a pair of black leather gloves "And these"  
He frowns but does as he is told. Once the gloves and holster is on he turns and spots Tony holding out a white leather jacket "This is the finishing touch"  
He sighs and puts it on "What am I meant to be?"  
He shakes his head "Not finished yet" and with that he walks downstairs.  
Silver watches him go before sighing and following him. As he reaches the bottom he takes the black Army boots, Tony holds out for him, and puts them on "Done yet?"  
Tony smiles "Almost" and with that holds out a cigar.  
He frowns at it "I don't smoke?"  
He rolls his eyes "It's part of the Outfit!"  
"Oh...ok" he takes it from him and then holds out his hands "So...?"  
He gives him a dazzling smile and leaves the house. As he starts the car he turns to face him "You are John 'Hannibal' Smith from the A-Team!"  
Silver nods as he does up his seatbelt "Ok...er...Tony?"  
Tony cocks his head to one side "Yes?"  
"What's the A-Team?"


	10. Party And Possessiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They arrive at Abbys Party and Tony gets possessive over Silver

Silver watches as Tony parks and exit the car before he follows. He turns to look at the building and sighs as he walks up to his Owner "Tony...can't we go home instead?"  
Tony shakes his head "No, we promised Abs we'll go and I am not going to disappoint her" and with that he strides off into the building.  
Silver sighs before jogging to meet him "Wait for me, Tony!"

As he enters the building his eyes widen in shock "Wow"  
Tony chuckles "Yeah...you missed last years so haven't seen an Abby Sciuto Party before"  
He follows behind his Owner with wide eyes as he look around. As he looks up his mouth drops open at the sight and he taps Tonys shoulder "There's cobwebs everywhere...how?"  
He pats his back "You never know with Abs...why don't you get us a couple of drinks while I try to find my Team?"  
Silver nods "Ok...er...how will I find you?"  
He rolls his eyes at him "As you stated before...it would be hard to miss me in this shirt"  
Silver chuckles "Yeah...you got a point" and with that he quickly pecks his cheek before disappearing into the crowd.  
Tony watches him go with a smile before heading off to find his Team members.

Silver wraps his tail around his leg to avoid anyone accidently stepping on it. As he approaches the drink bar, he tries to decipher what is what (What the hell is Witches Brew? Or Plasma Juice?). He decides on Blobbing Apple and fills two cups. As he goes to find Tony he stops as he feels a tug on his tail and he turns to growl at the person but stops at the sight of his friend "Mark!". He quickly places his cups on the table and turns to embrace him while letting out a purr "It's good to see you again!"  
Mark smiles and returns the embrace "Yeah Old Silver...it's good to see you too" he pulls back and strokes his face "How are you doing since...you know?"  
He sighs and turns into the hand "I'm getting there...however I s-still see h-him"  
He frowns "See him? See him where?"  
Silver gives him a shaky smile "In m-my nightmares"  
Mark tugs him close "Hey...he can't hurt you anymore...Tony will keep you safe and protect you as you will do the same for him"  
He relaxes into the hug and buries his head in the crook of his neck, inhaling the comforting Scent "Thanks Mark"  
He pets his hair "Your Welcome Silver"  
As he steps out of Marks embrace, his back connects with someone and as he turns to apologise he stops as he comes face to face with his Owner "Hey Tony"  
Tony gives him a fake smile "I was wondering what was taking you so long"  
Silver frowns at the smile "I got us a drink of Bobbing Apple and before you ask I have no idea what it is!...I then bumped into Mark and got chatting"  
He accepts his words with a nod and steps forward, forcing Mark to take a step back, as he picks up his cup and takes a sip "Nice". He turns to face the other man "So...where's Damon?"  
He waves his hand to the crowd "Somewhere in there" he notes the possessive body language and decides to find his Partner "Anyway I just came over to check how Silvers do-"   
Tony interrupts him with a "He's fine"  
Mark nods "Yeah...you are doing a great job with looking after him..." he lowers his gaze before looking straight into the flinty green eyes "I'm so glad it was you who took him as yours...I don't think he could have accepted anyone else"  
Tony narrows his eyes and searches for any deceit...but finds only honesty. He relaxes his stance and gives him a smile "Yeah...well what can I say...I love him"  
He gives him a full on smile "That's all that matters" he turns as he hears his name being called "Sorry but it seems Damon wants a dance"  
Tony chuckles "Yeah...see you soon?"  
Mark nods "Defo" and with that he walks off and is swallowed by the crowd.

Silver watches Mark leave then turns to face Tony with narrowed eyes "What was that about!?"  
Tony just glares at him "I will speak to you later about your behaviour"  
He looks at him in shock "Behaviour? It's yours which you need to control!"  
He narrows his eyes and growls "I saw you flirting and you were all over him!"  
He steps back in shock "Tony...you know that I want no other! And besides...he is already in a relationship with Damon!"  
Tony just growls "Come. The Team want to see you" and with that he turns and walks away.  
Silver sighs and follows him into the crowd.

He stops when Tony stops and lowers his eyes to the floor "Sorry Tony..." he looks up with wary eyes "You...you forgive me?"  
Tony narrows his eyes and changes direction as he stalks over to the elevator "Come"  
He scrambles over and when the doors open, he stumbles as he is pushed. As he turns to ask him why he shoved him, he is stopped by Tony crushing their lips together and he can't help but cringe at the odd feeling of the tash. Silver goes to pull away but is pinned to the wall for his efforts "Tony...?"  
He growls as he thrusts his tongue into the other mans mouth, mapping and taking possession. He growls as Silver tries to turn from him and doubles his efforts for Submission.  
Silver sighs and gives in by kissing him back. He smiles as he is rewarded by Tony loosening his grip on him and he bares his throat in Submission "Tony...?"  
He smirks as he kisses along his pulse point and pushes him down onto his knees "Show me what your wondrous mouth can do"  
He nods and lifts his hands only to jump as they are slapped away  
"That's not what I instructed...only your mouth"  
Silver whines as his arousal spikes at the Command and frantically nods before nuzzling his Owners groin and taking in the Scent of his arousal "Tony...?"  
Tony smiles and strokes his hair before tugging the short strands "Well...?"  
He groans at the tugging and uses his tongue to unbutton his jeans (Thank God Mark taught me how to do this). Silver yelps in shock as the back of his head is slapped and he stills as he hears a warning growl  
"Don't even dare think of anyone else besides me and you!"  
Silver looks up with guilty eyes "Sorry Tony...I'll make it worth your while" and with that he uses his teeth to tug the zip down. He nuzzles the soft red silk boxers and groans in frustration as he is unable to get to his prize.  
Tony chuckles and tugs him away by his hair as he releases his cock from the confines of his boxers.  
He groans at the sight and tries to tug himself free "Tony..."  
He chuckles and slightly releases his grip "Go on then"  
He wastes no time and licks a path from base to tip and down again, enjoying the small growls his actions causes. As he reaches the tip he flattens his tongue and swipes it over the sensitive head before swallowing him whole.  
Tony cries out in shock and tightens his grip once more, to hold him in place, as he begins to slowly thrust in and out of Silvers mouth.  
He relaxes his throat and moans around the thick shaft, smirking at the tremors he feels running through Tonys body and doubles his efforts to make him lose control.  
Tony gasps at the wondrous feeling and his control snaps as he starts fucking his Mates face.  
Silver spreads his knees to try and relieve the pressure on his hard cock. As he feels Tony getting closer to the edge he relaxes his throat further and uses his tongue on the next inwards thrust to push the hard cock against the roof of his mouth.  
He stills and turns his head into his arm to muffle his roar of completion as he climaxes down his Mates throat.  
Silver uses his hands to steady him as he licks him clean. Once satisfied he tucks him away and gently lowers him onto the floor and into his arms.  
As his heart-rate calms down he looks up into the smirking blue eyes and lifts a hand to stroke his face "Sorry for earlier...but ever since Mark told me that he loves you more than a friend should do...I'm a possessive Bastard Silver...and when I saw him touching you...I saw red"  
He nuzzles the brown hair "It's ok Tony...I'm sorry I brought him up...but Tony...he is one of my closest friends"  
He sighs and nods "Yeah...I understand...but I can't help how I feel Silver and I don't think I'll ever change"  
Silver chuckles as he stands "I never want you too, you may be a possessive Bastard Tony....but you are my possessive Bastard" and with that he helps him up "Come on...lets find the Team"  
Tony smiles and goes to kiss him but is held back by a finger to his mouth  
"No way! Not with that thing on your lip" he turns his face to the side and kisses him on the cheek "You can give me a proper kiss when we get home and that tash comes off"  
Tony laughs and ruffles his hair "Yup, will do". As the door opens he steps out "Come on then"  
Silver shakes his head and chuckles as he follows him back into the partying crowd.


	11. A Shock And Two Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver gets a shock and then meets Jared and Kayla

As he follows he turns as someone shouts "Leroy!" and smiles as he comes face to face with Jackson and Ducky  
"Hey Dad. Hey Duck"  
Ducky smiles and nods his head in greeting while Jackson envelopes him in a hug "It's good to see ya Son"  
Silver smiles and returns the hug "Yeah Dad...you too". As he pulls back he turns as he feels someone press up against his back and smiles as Tony wraps an arm around his waist  
"Hey Ducky. Hey Jack"  
Jackson smiles and shakes his head "Tony, Son I have told you to call me Dad as you are part of the Family"  
Tony smiles "Thanks Ja-Dad"  
Jack walks over and gives him a hug "You're Welcome Son"  
He returns the hug and then pulls back "Come, the rest of the Team are over here" and with that he turns to lead the men to the others.

Silver smirks as they approach the others and smiles as he watches the way they all accept his Dad as one of them. He turns as someone taps him on the shoulder and freezes at the sight before him "Y-You're D-Dead!"  
Louis smiles and lifts his head to show him his neck, which is drenched in blood "Cool yeah" and with that he touches his shoulder.  
Silver cries out in fear and crumbles to the floor into the Submissive position as his body shakes in fear.  
Tony turns at the noise and growls as he comes over. He stops at the sight of 'Louis', however as he looks in the shocked wide eyes he growls "Abby!"  
She turns and shrugs "I thought he knew I was underneath this!?"  
He sighs and crouches down to the trembling figure "Silver?...It's ok Silver". He pulls him up to his feet and glares at Abby "Why did you even think that would be a good idea?"  
She lowers her eyes "It's a Halloween Party Tony...and he was the scariest thing I could think of"  
Jack, who had been watches the goings on, steps over and inbetween the upset girl and the angry man "Hey Tony...she didn't mean to scare Leroy that much"  
Tony takes a calming breath and nods "Ok...I forgive you Abs...but Silver might take longer". He turns and strokes his cheek but sighs as he flinches away as if to be struck "Silver?...It's not him as he is dead...it's Abby wearing a sophisticated mask"  
Silver looks up with fear filled blue eyes and whispers "I-It's Abby?"  
He nods and slowly strokes his face, smiling as Silver turns into the caress "You ok now?"  
He takes a shaky breath "I think I will be" and with that he tugs him into a hug as he wraps his tail around them both.  
Ziva and Kate, who also had seen everything, walk over and hug an upset Abby between them  
"Abby...it proberly wasn't a good idea to dress up like him"  
She sighs "I know that now Kate...I just thought it would be an awesome costume"  
Ziva chuckles "Well...it did what it was suppose to do"  
Tony sighs and he tries to get out of Silvers hold but stops at the whimper he hears and turns to face the girls "Where's Tim, Gremlin and his new Wife Bree?"  
Abby claps her hands and bounces on the spot "They went for drinks, but I see them coming back!"  
Silver lifts his head in time to watch the three missing Team members arrive laden with drinks and they chat into the night.

Silver yawns and stretches while keeping close to Tony. He turns as he feels a tug on his tail and comes face to face with a young black girl and boy. He frowns and tries to tug his tail back but they giggle and hold tight "Hey! That's Mine"  
The young girl frowns and sharply tugs his tail "Why doesn't it come off?"  
He rolls his eyes "That's because it's attached!"  
The boy looks up at him and crosses his arms "Don't be stupid! It's obviously fake!"  
Silver frowns and looks at his tail "Why would you say that?"  
The girl giggles "Well duh! People don't have tails!"  
He smiles and kneels down so he is eye level to the kids "I ain't any person...I'm a Felenico"  
They drop his tail and move closer  
"Hey Jared! Look at his eyes!"  
"Wow Kayla...look at his Collar!"  
Silver smiles and lifts his chin to show off his Collar "Can you read it?"  
Kayla pushes her brother away and reads "Silver DiNozzo, Property and Mate of, Anthony DiNozzo Junior". She looks up and smiles as she asks "You're Names Silver?"  
He nods "Yup" and holds out his hand "And you are?"  
She giggle and shakes his hand "Kayla, and this is my Brother Jared"  
He smiles and shakes both their hands "Nice to meet you two"  
Jared pokes his Sister "I told you Mum was right about Felenicos!"  
She growls and pokes him back "It's only because Dad has a fear of them!"  
He frowns and stands up "Your Dad has a fear of people like me?"  
They nod as one as they each grab one of his hands and tug him towards the crowd "Come and meet our Mum!"  
He looks behind him and smiles at Tony "I'll be back in a minute"  
Tony cocks his head to one side and nods "Ok...see you soon"  
He turns back to the kids and smiles "Lets go then"

He spots a pretty black woman talking to Cynthia and smiles as the kids drag him over shouting  
"Mum! Look what we found!"  
"Mum! Meet Silver"  
She turns to look at them with a shocked expression "Jared! Kayla! Let go of the poor man!"  
Silver chuckles "It's ok Ma'am...I don't mind"  
She smiles at him "They haven't been bothering you too much?"  
He shakes his head and straightens up as he holds out his hand "Silver DiNozzo"  
He notices the flash of recognition in her eyes before she takes his hand "Nice to meet you Silver, I'm Jackie"  
He smiles and curls his tail as he turns to nod at the other woman "Cynthia"  
She smiles back "Hey Silver...where's Tony?"  
He smiles and gestures behind him "Over there with the Team and Dad"  
Cynthia smiles "Well I'd better say 'Hi' to him otherwise I'll never hear the end if it"  
He chuckles as he watches her go before turning as his tail is once again tugged "Hey! I thought we'd already discussed the fact that it's attached!?"  
Jackie scolds her kids "Jared! Kayla! That's no way to treat a friend!"  
He turns back to smile at her as he wraps his tail around his leg "Thanks...but don't have ago at them as I doubt that they have meet a Felenico before"  
She smiles and then frowns at him "You aren't like what he said you were like!?"  
Silver frowns "Like who said?"  
She gives him a look but before she answers him, he notices her gaze shift to behind him "Like Leon said"  
His eyes widen in shock "Leon? As in Director Leon Vance!?". He cringes as he hears a voice answer from behind him  
"What do you think you are doing talking to My Family?"


	12. The Wrath Of Vance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vance isn't happy about Silver being close to his family. And Silver and Tony chat with Old Friends

He turns to face a furious looking Leon...but notices a hint of fear in his eyes as he steps inbetween his kids and himself. That's when he realises with a start that Vance thinks that he would harm them. He lowers his eyes as he wraps his tail around his leg and bares his throat. As he takes a step away he is rewarded by Vance slightly relaxing his defensive posture  
"I didn't know they are your Family, Director" he looks up and smiles at Jackie "I think it would be best if I go now" and with that he turns to leave but is stopped by someone tugging his tail. He sighs and turns expecting to see one of the kids holding his tail but stops at the sight before him "Jackie?"  
She smiles as she strokes the fur "It's so soft"  
He shivers at the gentle touch and lets out a quiet purr "Thanks...Tony looks after me"  
She smiles at the noise and steps closer.  
He freezes as she places her head on his chest but can't resist purring at the continued soft caress of his tail.  
Leon narrows his eyes "Jackie! Will you get away from him!"  
She lifts her head and raises an eyebrow at him "Don't think for one minute that being the Director of NCIS gives you Permission to boss me about. I ain't no Agent"  
Silver cringes at the look he receives and reaches within him to tug on the Bond as he has a feeling that without Tonys help he will make things worse.  
Leon huffs at her "You know how I feel about these creatures Jackie..." he looks into the blue eyes as he states "He has killed"  
He flinches as the statement "I...it wasn't my fault"  
Jackie decides that shes had enough and turns her body to face her Husband "You have aswell Leon...and for your information I like him" she turns to face a wary looking Silver and holds out her hand.  
He looks at it and hesidently reaches out to take it but yelps in shock as he is tugged into a hug. He glances at the Director and winces at the look he receives but turns as he feels a warm body press up from behind  
"May I cut in?"

Silver smiles as he reconises Tonys voice and moves into his personal space when Jackie releases him.  
Tony slighty narrows his eyes at the woman hugging 'His' Silver but as she releases him he tones down his possessiveness and holds out his hand "Tony DiNozzo...Silvers Owner"  
Jackie smiles and shakes his hand "Jackie Vance, Leons Wife"  
His eyes slightly widen and he gives her his famous DiNozzo smile "So you're Married to him? Good Luck"  
She chuckles and loops her arm around her scowling Husbands "Yup...and I wouldn't change him for the World"  
Leon smiles at that and turns to kiss his Wife before turning back to his Agent "So DiNozzo. When is he going?"  
Silver sighs and places his head on Tonys shoulder.  
He glances at his Mate before answering "Tomorrow he starts his year at FLETC"  
Leon narrows his eyes "I thought he was suppose to start in the August?"  
Tony chuckles "If you remember you sent us to Paris and...well being a Felenico he can't be without his Bonded Owner for longer than a week before he becomes ill and dies"  
Jackie gasps at the statement and asks "Really?...He will die?"  
Silver gives her a sad smile "Once a Felenico is Bonded...it gives it's Body, Heart and Soul to it's Owner. It needs physical connection otherwise our system shuts down"  
Tony reaches up and strokes his hair, smiling at the purr his action causes "So in answer to your question Leon, I couldn't send him in August as we spent a fortnight in Paris and I will not allow him to die that way"  
Leon holds his hands up "Alright then. Understood, so he will start his year there tomorrow?...What about the connecting thing?"  
Tony smirks "He'll be allowed home at the weekends, so Kate will be on call and running the Team as I'm sure that you are aware of the amount of holiday I have as HR keep nagging for me to take time off?"  
Leon nods "Yes that will be fine". He looks at his watch and turns to his Wife "We need to leave to get the kids to bed"  
Jackie looks at her watch and nods before stepping closer and pulling Silver into a hug as she whispers "Don't take offense from Leon...he has had a traumatic experience with another of your kind in the Past...but believe me when I say that he's a pussy cat underneath, no pun intended"  
Silver smiles and returns the hug "No Probs. It was nice meeting you"  
She smiles and releases him while answering "Likewise" before turning to Tony and shaking his hand "You two should come round for dinner one evening"  
Leon looks at her in shock but sighs in defeat as he knows he will not win this argument "Come on Jackie"  
She smiles at them both and with a wave follows her Family out.

Silver sighs and turns to tug Tony into a hug "Thanks for the rescue!"  
He chuckles and returns the hug "You're Welcome Silver"  
He pulls back and goes to ask if they can leave but growls as yet again someone tugs at his tail. He turns around, while snatching his tail back, to stop as he come face to face with Simon and Chris  
"Hey Silver. Hey Tony"  
"Hiya both"  
Tony chuckles and moves closer to hug one and then the other "How have you two been doing since we saw you last?"  
Chris goes pink and Simon smiles "We got Married!"  
He smiles "Congratulations!"  
Silver walks over to hug both men "Yeah what Tony said!" but as he pulls back he notes an odd feeling coming through the Bond and looks questioningly at his Owner.  
He notices the odd look and slightly shakes his head as he doesn't want to talk about the issue of Marriage before turning back to the men "So..? How come this is the first we heard about it?"  
Chris gives him an apologetic smile "Simon planned the whole thing as a surprise...he said he tried to get in touch with you two but was told that you had left the Country on a Case"  
Tony nods "Ah..so August then?"  
Simon smiles and hugs his Husband "Yeah...arranged it so it was on his Birthday"  
Chris chuckles "What a Birthday that was"  
Silver steps close to Tony and presses up against his back while placing his head on his shoulder as he wraps his tail around them both "I'm happy for you both...but we should be going"  
Tony turns to give him a questioning look "Yeah?"  
He nods and presses his arousal into Tonys thigh "Yeah as we have to pack for tomorrow...and it will be the last time you see me for a week" he smiles as he spots the green eyes darken.  
Tony takes a calming breath and turns to the other men "Yes we have to go...keep in touch?"  
Chris smiles as he noticed the look they shared and nods "Yeah Tony, Silver. Don't be a Stranger"  
Silver releases Tony and hugs his friends goodbye before following him out of the building and into the car.  
As he starts the engine he turns to smirk as he watches the blue eyes darken in arousal and he places his hand on his thigh "Ready?"  
He groans and nods "Yes...I have been ready since you shoved me into the lift!"  
Tony winces "Shit...I didn't think!"  
Silver shakes his head "It's ok Tony...it was your right"  
He growls but quietens as he strokes the quivering thigh "When we get home...I'll make it up to you" as he says the word he lets his fingers dance over the bulge in his jeans and smiles at the groan as Silver arches into his touch "You think you can wait that long?"  
He nods as he pants "I...I'll try"  
Tony chuckles as he turns back to the wheel and pulls out to drive them home.


	13. FLETC Academy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver arrives and meets another recruit called Roger

"SILVER!!!"  
He flattens his ears and curls up tighter into his hiding space while listening out for his Owner. He jumps as he hears the Basement door open and lets out a small whimper at the anger he feels coming through the Bond.  
Tony narrows his eyes and walks down the stairs to see if Silvers here. He checks the cupboard under the worktop and stops as he hears movement "Silver! You better show yourself!"  
He sighs and tries to decide if the punishment for staying hidden is worth it...but realises it isn't. He takes a deep breath and slowly removes himself from the bottom of the boat.  
Tony watches as the Tiger slinks over. When he is close enough he grabs his Collar and tugs him up the stairs "We need to get you packed and ready to leave!"  
He flattens his ears and trots beside him to avoid being strangled. Once upstairs he changes forms while avoiding Tonys gaze.  
He sighs and forces himself to calm down before he reaches out to stroke his bare chest "Silver...I know you don't want to go...it will only be five days till you'll be back here"  
He looks up and gives him a watery smile "I-I..."  
Tony frowns "What?"  
He takes a breath and looks into the green eyes "I-I will b-be coming b-back?"  
He sighs "That's why you have been hiding?" at Silver nod he chuckles and pulls him into a hug "Silver...you silly furball" he pulls back and strokes his face "Now listen carefully! I. Will. Never. Get. Rid. Of. You!" he pauses between each word to give him a kiss  
Silver wipes his eyes "R-Really?"  
Tony nods and sits him down on the bed as he sits beside him "It's only for fifty-two weeks and it will only be for five out of seven days"  
Silver pulls him into a hug "Sorry for hiding...I...I suppose we better get packing"  
He smiles and pulls him up "Go and have a shower"  
Silver nods and heads into the bathroom.

As he walks into the room wearing nothing but a towel around his waist he stops at the sight of his 'packed' bag laying opened on their bed and flushes crimson at the look Tony gives him.  
Tony smirks at the blush and shakes his head as he gestures towards the case "Any reason as to why all my clothes are in here?"  
He looks at the floor "I...I wanted to take things that carry your Scent"  
"Silver...I don't mind you taking a shirt or two...but you have to get used to wearing your own clothes" he watches as Silver continues looking at the floor while avoiding his gaze. He sighs and walks over "Silver...get dressed while I re-pack your case"  
He nods and goes over to his wardrobe. As he puts on his demin shorts with the commandeered shirt he turns and holds up his leather Collar and cuffs set "Tony...?"  
He looks up and shakes his head "No...you won't need those"  
He puts them down and walks over to see what Tony has placed in his case. He waits until his back is turned to grab the grey NIS hoodie and chucks it into his case.  
Tony turns just in time to spot the move and smiles "Ok, ok you can have that but no more!"  
Silver nods and zips up the case but stops at the sight of the plush tiger and striped collared hippo.  
Tony notices the look and shakes his head "Leave them...you will be coming back"  
He looks up and nods "Ok" before following his Owner downstairs to put on his converses and into the car.

He looks at the building he is to call 'home' and wraps his tail around his middle "Tony...can't I go back home?"  
Tony huffs and turns to looks at him while passing him his case "We have been through this enough times Silver...you are going to stay here and become a full NCIS Agent"  
Silver sighs and glances at the floor "Ok"  
He reaches out and lifts his chin so he can look into the blue eyes "Come on...lets have a look at the place"  
He smiles "Yeah" and follows him in.  
As they enter reception a pretty young lady smiles at them but stops at the sight of Silver "Yes? How may I help you?"  
Tony gives her a dazzling smile which widens as she blushes "I take it the SecNav has informed you about a Felenico coming here to train?"  
She looks through her papers and then glances at them "Yes...a Silver DiNozzo"  
He smiles and gestures to Silver "Well...here he is"  
Silver narrows his eyes at his Owner before stepping forward and holding out his hand "Silver DiNozzo, Ma'am"  
She blushes further "Emily Wright. Pleased to make your acquaintance . She lets go of his hand and passes him a room key along with a map "Here you go"  
Silver smiles "Thank You Emily" and passes it to Tony as he picks up his case before following him.  
They enter a room with two beds and a shared bathroom.   
As Silver begins to unpack his bag, while Tony checks out the other room, he turns as the door opens and a young man walks in who stops at the sight of him.  
Silver smiles "Hey...I guess you're my room-mate"  
The mans eyes widen and he gives him a hesitant smile "Y-You're a F-Felenico!?"  
He answers with a raised eyebrow as he lifts his tail "Yeah...what gave it away?"  
The man blushes "S-Sorry...I d-didn't mean to o-offend you"  
He shrugs "It's ok" and walks over to hold out his hand "Silver DiNozzo"  
The man smiles "Roger B-Bond"  
"Nice to meet you Roger...er" he looks at the two beds "Mind if I take this one?" he points at the door with the best view of the only exit.  
Roger slightly frowns "N-No I don't m-mind"  
Silver cocks his head to one side "Do you always stutter?"  
He gives him a small smile "A-Always have done"  
They both turn as Tony enters "Hey Silver...who's your friend?"  
Silver smiles and turns to face his Mate "Tony, this is Roger Bond...my Room-mate". He then turns to face Roger "Roger, this is Tony DiNozzo...my Owner"  
Tony looks him up and down before stepping forward and shaking his hand "Nice to meet you"  
Roger smiles back "N-Nice to meet y-you too"  
Silver watches them before shaking his head to continue with his unpacking but stops as he hears Tonys mobile go off  
"DiNozzo"  
He cocks his head to one side as a shocked expression crosses Tonys face  
"Ok I'll be there in five" he shuts his mobile and gives Silver an apologetic look "Sorry but we've caught a Case and I need to be there"  
Silver gives him a small shrug "Can't be helped...but you'll pick me up Sat?"  
Tony smiles and pulls him into a hug "You bet...I'll miss you"  
He nods and buries his face into the crook of his neck, inhaling the Scent he associates with safety and love "Bye Tony"  
He turns and kisses his forehead "Bye Silver" and with that he opens the door and leaves, while refusing to look back as he discreetly wipes his face from the tears that form.  
Silver watches him go with a heavy heart and closes the door once he can no longer spot Tony. He lifts a hand and wipes his eyes before straightening up and continuing getting unpacked as he wants his Owner to be proud of him.


	14. Recruits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver and Roger meets the others

As Silver places his last shirt into the drawer, he turns as he feels something brush against his tail and smiles at the blush across Rogers face  
"S-Sorry...I j-just wanted to see i-if it was as soft as i-it looked"  
He shakes his head "It's ok...but ask in future"  
Roger smiles "O-Ok...well we b-better go and m-meet the other R-Recruits"  
Silver nods and gestures to the door "Lead the way"  
"O-Ok" and with that they leave the room.

Silvers eyes widen at the massive hall they enter and he turns as he hears movement. He watches as two other men and four women stop in the middle of the room to glance at himself and Roger.  
Roger notices him stop and tugs him by his arm "C-Come on lets m-meet the others"  
He allows himself to be dragged over but wraps his tail around his leg only to jump as one of the girls pulls him into a hug  
"I never said Thank-You!"  
Silver frowns and pulls back, only to look in shock at her "You're Tianas Mum"  
She nods and takes a step back while holding out her hand "Rachel Wilkic"  
He smiles and shakes it "Silver DiNozzo". At the mention of his name one of the men gasps and steps forward  
"You related to the 'Tony DiNozzo'?"  
Silver frowns "I'm his Felenico"  
The man narrows his eyes "What are you doing here?"  
He raises an eyebrow "Isn't it obvious?...I'm here to become a full NCIS Agent"  
Everyone, besides Roger and Rachel, takes a step back and the man from before takes a threatening step towards him "You mean...that we have to train with...with a creature like you?"  
He goes to answer but a red headed woman steps infront of him "Rick! Leave him alone!"  
Rick growls but steps down and moves with the other people away from them.  
Silver lets go of the breath he was holding and places a hand on her shoulder "Thanks Ma'am"  
She turns and chuckles "Ma'am?"  
He flushes pink "Er..."  
Rachel takes pity on him and places a hand on his shoulder "Silver...this is Jennifer Shepard"  
He smiles and hold out his hand "Nice to meet you Jennifer"  
She accepts his hand "It's Jen or Jenny and likewise Silver" she turns to glance at the others "Well...you've met Rick. The good looking man with him is Ari. The tall blonde thing is Lisa and the short brunette is Claire"  
Silver glances at them and inwardly cringes at the looks of hostility he receives.

They all turn as one as a man in camo gear appears "Attention People"  
Silver follows the rest and lines up with them. He watches as the man stands in front of them  
"As I call your name, answer with a 'Yes Sir' and head off through that door for a medical check-up"  
They all nod and the man looks down at his clipboard  
"Rick Tono"  
Rick steps forward "Yes Sir" and at the mans nod he heads off to the door  
"Rachel Wilkic"  
Silver turns and gives her a slight push to which she replies with a "Yes Sir" and follows in the direction of Rick  
"Claire Button"  
The brunette from earlier barks "Yes Sir"  
"Silver DiNozzo"  
He sighs and steps forward "Yes Sir". As he goes to follow the others he stops as someone grabs his tail and he turns with a questioning look at the man "What?"  
He narrows his eyes and cocks his head to one side "I didn't know that Felenicos were allowed to train at the Academy?"  
Silver growls and tugs his tail free (Why do people keep grabbing it? Can't they see it's attached?). He turns to face the man and stands at Parade Rest "The SecNav has cleared me for duty and to become a full time Agent, I have to stay here for a year"  
He watches as the mans eyebrows rise in shock "You mean that I have to train a Felenico...to become an Agent?"  
Silver nods "Yes Sir"  
He takes a step towards him "I didn't think you're kind was any good at anything that doesn't involve sex?"  
He growls and narrows his eyes at him as he lashes his tail "Yes...we are taught about sex, however we can be taught and trained like 'normal' people can"  
The man holds his hands up in a calming gesture "Hey...no need to get your knickers in a twist. I was just curious"  
Silver glares at him and inwardly smiles as the man pales before he heads off in the direction of the check up.

He enters a small white room and lines up with the others as a man in a Doctors coat approaches them "Right. I'm Doctor Stuart and we shall wait until the others arrive as Nurse Jenkins gets your notes sorted"  
Silver sighs at the look the Nurse gives him and goes to take a seat. He watches as Rick and Claire move as far as possible away from him but smiles as Rachel sits next to him "Hey"  
She smiles and places a hand on his thigh "Hey...you ok?"  
He looks into the brown eyes and shrugs "Dunno really...I want Tony to be proud of me as this is what he wants...but I miss him"  
She frowns "What do you want?"  
Silver smiles "I want to stay with him twenty-four-seven...and to do that I have to stay here for the year"  
As she goes to answer she stops as Ari, Lisa, Roger and Jenny appear.  
Roger and Jenny takes the seats beside them while Lisa walks off to join the others.  
Silver looks up into the brown eyes of Ari as he stops infront of him "What?"  
Ari cocks his head to one side "Is it true that you can change forms?"  
He frowns at the question but nods in answer "Yes"  
He watches as the brown eyes light up "I would very much like to see that...however I think it would be best at another time" and with that he smiles at the ladies, who both blush, and heads off to the others.  
They all turn to face the Doctor as he waves to get their attention  
"Right Now lets get this show on the road...starting with" he looks down and reads "Ari Haswari"  
Ari stands and follows him into a side room.  
Silver wraps his tail around his middle as the others get called  
"Claire Button"  
"Lisa Cardel"  
"Rick Tono"  
"Rachel Wilkic"  
"Roger Bond"  
"Jennifer Shepard"

He's the last one and waits until Doctor Stuart appears. As he does and calls  
"Silver DiNozzo"  
Silver stands "Here Doc"  
Doctor Stuart frowns at him "You have a tail?"  
He rolls his eyes and waves the tail in question "Yes Doc...Well Done for noticing"  
He smirks "When I got informed about a Felenico joining us for a year, I did some research and no where did it say about a Felenico having a tail in their human form"  
Silver sighs "I was a late one and...and my first change was during a traumatic experience which happened when I was thirty-five"  
The Docs eyebrows raise in shock "Aren't you meant to show signs when you are at puberty age?"  
He nods "Yup...I didn't"  
He frowns "How did you keep the...sexual side from showing?"  
Silver smirks "I had a girlfriend and I'm sure that you have read about us being monogamous"  
The Doc nods "Yes I can see that...come lets check you out"  
He nods and follows him into a side room while hoping it is't going to take long.


	15. Medical Check-Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver has his check-up and has a chat with Tony on the phone

He looks around but all there is, is a bed against a wall  
"Strip"  
He jumps at the word and looks at him in confusion "What?"  
The Doc looks up "Strip so I can begin...according to the research Felenicos don't become ill from disease or sickness, so I won't have to do any internal exams, but I shall need to do some external exams to check your fitness"  
Silver nods "Ok" and with that strips out of his clothes and folds them neatly on the bed. Once he is wearing nothing but his Collar he stands at Parades Rest and watches the Docs eyes slightly widen  
"Wow...how old are you?"  
He smirks "What one are you referring too?"  
The Doc frowns "What do you mean?"  
Silver sighs "There's two. My Birth-date age and my age at the Bonding"  
His eyes widen "Yes I remember reading about that...you won't age any further until your Owner reaches the same age"  
Silver nods "Yes and in answer to your question, by Birth age is fifty-two...but my Bonded age is forty-nine"  
The Doc nods "Well...you look good for your age" and with that he places his papers on the bed and removes his coat before stepping closer "Now...I'm going to touch you to give you a check-up. Is that ok?"  
Silver looks at him and nods as he gets the feeling that he can trust him. He flinches slightly at the touch of his chest and watches as the Doc kneels down infront of him.  
He feels a gentle touch along his leg  
"You've had surgery here"  
He nods "Yes, I was caught in a shrapnel blast in Kuwait"  
"Really?"  
"Yup...back when I was a normal Marine"  
"Wow...you have certainly seen more in life than the average Felenico"  
He smiles and watches as the Doc gets up and goes behind him. He flinches as his Scruff is brushed backwards and lets out a low growl "If you want to keep your hand...you better not do that again!"  
Doctor Stuart stops what he is doing and raises an eyebrow "It's that sensitive?"  
He ignores him and flicks his tail as he squares his shoulders.  
The Doc rolls his eyes and gently strokes, with the fur, along his Spine. He smiles at the soft purr but shakes his head "You'll be at a disadvantage during hand to hand combat"  
Silver smirks "If you haven't guessed already...I ain't no pampered pet"  
He chuckles "Yes you may be right there" and with that he fingers the stripes on his skin "I'm guessing that you're one of the tiger variety?"  
He nods and turns at a prod on his side  
The Doc moves his arm out of the way as he strokes the jagged scar "What happened here?...It looks recent...as in since you became a Felenico?"  
Silver sighs "I'd rather not talk about it...other to say that I nearly died"  
He nods "Ok...we'll leave it". He takes a step back but stops as he reaches out to stroke the gold and platinum Collar "You will have to remove this when training as recruits aren't to wear jewellery"  
Silvers eyes blaze and he turns to face him with a growl "No! I shall never be parted from My Collar ever again!"  
Doctor Stuart shakes his head "Silver...it's procedure"  
He shakes his head "No!" and with that he takes his clothes "Are we finished here!?"  
The Doc sighs "Fine. Yes we are...I'll pass you with full bill of Health"  
He nods and gets change.

Once finished he takes the slip of paper the Doc holds out and exits the room only to bump into Ari  
"Sorry"  
Ari gives him a smile full of teeth and wraps an arm around his shoulders "Come. The instructor was wandering what was taking you so long"  
Silver frowns but allows himself to be guided into a hall.  
As everyone turns to look at them he gives them an awkward smile and heads off to stand with Roger, and away from Ari.  
The instructor raises an eyebrow "It's good of you to join us...do you have your medical note, clearing you for duty?"  
Silver steps forward and hands him the slip of paper before stepping back into the line.  
The man looks at it then nods "Yes, everything seems in order". He looks up and faces the group "Right, you lot are here for the Advanced Training session. My name is Peter Jones and I'll be your instructor for the duration of your stay"  
Peter looks the group over and nods "Right. The Advanced Training includes hand to hand combat, IT and technology work/use, surveillance techniques, firearm training along with observation techniques he smirks at the wide eyed looks his words cause "...but we'll start at oh-six-hundred tomorrow, so I suggest you get some shut eye"  
Silver turns to Roger "Heading back?"  
He smiles in answer "Y-Yes lets"  
He gestures with his hands "Lead the way!"  
Roger smiles and heads off with Silver following.  
As they enter the room Silver stops and scratches the back of his neck in a nervous gesture "Roger..."  
He looks up and frowns "W-What?"  
He looks at the floor and takes a deep breath before looking at him "Can I...I borrow your mobile?"  
Roger smiles "T-To talk to T-Tony?"  
Silver goes pink and nods while looking at the floor "I'll pay you back for the call...somehow"  
He shakes his head and holds out his mobile "I-It's ok...i-it's got u-unlimited calls"  
He smiles and takes it "Thanks...I won't be long"  
Roger shrugs "T-Take as l-long as you n-need" and with that he heads into the bathroom.

Silver sits cross-legged on the bed and takes a calming breath before he enters the number which has been drilled into him. He lifts the phone to his ear and waits for an answer  
"DINOZZO!"  
He drops the phone in shock and scrambles to pick it up  
"Tony...?"  
He hears silence and then a small "...Silver?"  
He lets out a purr as he wraps his tail around his middle "Yes Tony...it's me"  
"God...it's great to hear your voice"  
He smiles "Yes...I can't believe it hasn't when been a full day yet...it feels like forever!"  
Silver hears Tony chuckle "Yeah...I know Kate and the Team want you back...apparently I've been more of a Bastard than usual"  
Silver chuckles but then goes quiet as he whispers "They want me to remove your Collar...but I can't". He lifts a hand to wipe his face as a tear falls.  
Tony sighs "I'll get it cleared for ya...you don't under any circumstances remove your Collar"  
"Thanks Tony"  
He can practically see Tonys smile "You're Welcome...on Sat I'll get you your own mobile as I'm guessing you're borrowing someones?"  
He nods and then remembers that Tony can't see him "Yes, I'm borrowing Rogers"  
"Ah...so have you made friends with the other Recruits?"  
He cringes as he remembers the glares he received "Well...there's eight of us altogether...me, Roger, Rachel, Jenny, Rick, Lisa, Claire and Ari"  
"Oh...small group then?"  
Silver shrugs "Apparently this is an Advanced Training group"  
"Ah yes...it's to fit in everything in just one year instead of five"  
He gasps "Five years?"  
Tony chuckles "Yes...that's why you're in this one as there's no way I could do this for that long"  
He growls "No way! I'll do a year like you asked but no more"  
"Good!...So you haven't answered my question Gunny"  
Silver flushes crimson as his body responds to the word and he quickly covers his lap as Roger walks out of the bathroom "Tony...!"  
He hears laughter and sighs  
"Ok! Alright!...Do you remember Tianas Mum?"  
The laughter stops "...yes?"  
"She's here and we've made friends...also you already met Roger...and then there's Jenny who's friendly"  
Silence greets him and he frowns  
"Tony...?"  
"I'm here...what about the other four Recruits?"  
He sighs "Well...I don"t think they like the fact I'm a Felenico...and Rick reconises your name...but as for Ari..."  
"What about him!?"  
Silver frowns "I don't know...but he reminds me of...of" he takes a deep breath and hugs his tail "...of L-Louis"  
He flinches at the growl he hears from the phone "Has he touched you in any way!?"  
"No! I didn't mean that way!...I meant...I get an odd vibe from him...like...like he feels greasy"  
"Greasy?"  
He sighs "Yeah...I don't like him"  
He hears an answering sigh "Silver...just try and get along with them...ok?"  
He nods "Ok...I'll try"  
"Good...see you on Saturday?"  
Silver chuckles "Yeah, take it easy on the Team Tony...it's not their fault we're separated"  
He smiles as he hears Tonys chuckle "Ok...I'll see you soon"  
"Ok...love you"  
"I love you too Silver" and with that the line goes dead.  
He looks at the blank screen and wipes his eyes as he hands it to Roger "Thanks"  
Roger smiles "Y-You're Welcome S-Silver...N-Night"  
Silver watches him get settled then stands and strips before getting into bed "Night Roger". He turns over and changes forms as he curls up under the duvet wishing Tony was with him.


	16. I Will Walk Twenty-Six Miles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their fitness levels are to be checked by a twenty-six mile run

He stretches out and jumps at a surprised yelp. He turns his head to come face to face with a shocked looking Roger  
"Y-You're a t-tiger!"  
Silver rolls his eyes and changes forms, once back into human form he smirks "Yeah...it's what us Felenicos do"  
Roger nods but stops and cocks his head to one side "D-Does it h-hurt?"  
He shakes his head "Nah...only the first time hurt" and with that he gets out of bed "I'm gonna head for a shower if that's alright"  
Roger nods and blushes as Silver stands there in wearing nothing but his Collar. He looks at the floor "S-Sure go a-ahead"  
He nods and enters the bathroom. As he passes the mirror he stops to gaze at his reflection and lifts a hand to stroke his Collar "I won't ever take this off". A warm feeling comes through the bond, the same feeling as every morning, and he sighs in annoyance along with regret as he feels Tonys arousal (This is going to be fun) while entering the shower. He growls as his body responds but knows he is unable to do anything about it as he starts to clean himself. He feels Tony getting closer to his climax and gasps as he feels his release through the Bond. He leans heavily against the wall as his body begs for him to join Tony in completion (Shit...this going to be hard!).   
He looks up as feeling of regret and shame comes through and he lets out a purr along with forgiveness back along the Bond, telling Tony that all is Ok.

Silver enters with a towel wrapped tightly around his waist, covering his arousal, and gestures towards the bathroom "It's free now if you wanna grab a shower before we leave"  
Roger nods and avoids looking at him as he walks pass "S-See you in a M-Minute"  
He nods and walks over to the drawers "Yeah I'll get changed and wait for ya"

He sits crossed-legged on his bed with his tail wrapped around his waist as he waits for Roger to appear. He turns as the door opens and smiles at the wet figure of his Room-mate "Hey...you ready?"  
Roger smiles "J-Just gotta g-get changed"  
Silver nods "Ok, do you know what is planned for today?"  
As he heads over to his side of the room to get changed "P-Peter mentioned t-testing our f-fitness levels"  
He nods "Well...we better get a move on as we don't want to be late"  
Roger smiles and sits on his bed as he puts on his shoes. Once finished he stands "Done...lets go"  
Silver follows him out of the room and into the massive hall from yesterday.

They wait for the others to arrive and once they do Silver turns as the instructor, aswell as Peter, turns up.  
Peter steps forward "Clive and myself are going to test your fitness today"  
Clive steps up besides the other man "We'll start with a twenty-six mile run"  
Silver nods but notices Rogers worried expression "What's wrong?"  
Roger glances to the floor then looks up into the blue eyes "I-I'm asthmatic...i-it's going to b-be hard to run t-that far...but I-I don't want to appear the w-weakest"  
He shakes his head and places a hand on his shoulder "I'll run beside you and help you out"  
He looks at him with big brown eyes "You'll do that?"  
Silver smiles "Sure". And with that they follow the others outside and stop talking as Clive steps forward  
"You are to follow the trail of the blue arrows around the wooded area...we expect you to take no longer than four hours"  
Peter nods "Yes...so get into positions"  
Silver tugs Roger over and stands beside him "You'll be ok...I've got your Six"  
Peter clicks his stop-watch "Go!" and watches as the eight recruits set off.

Silver grabs Rogers shirt "Not so fast! You have to pace yourself!"  
Roger turns to give him an incredulous look "B-But the others h-have already shot a-ahead!"  
He shakes his head "More fool them...it's like the tortoise and the hare...slow and steady wins the race"  
He frowns but slows down anyway "W-What did y-you mean earlier?"  
Silver frowns in confusion "When?"  
He rolls his eyes "W-When you said 'I-I've got your S-Six'?"  
He smiles "It's Military lingo for I've got your Back"  
Roger cocks his head to one side "H-How do you k-know that?"  
Silver smiles "I haven't always been a Felenico ya know" he pauses as he jumps a log then continues "I was a Marine in my Past life...before the first change"  
He gasps in shock "Y-You had a-a life b-before?...H-How o-old were y-you at your f-first change?"  
He gives him a sad smile "I was thirty-five"  
Roger goes to speak but stops as raised voices come from ahead  
"Rick!...Clive said to follow the trail!"  
"Lisa don't be a wuss! Rick knows what he is doing...right Rick?"  
Silver and Roger come around the corner to spot Rick, Claire and Lisa heading off trail and into the woods  
"This way is quicker"  
Silver stops and frowns as they head off "Hey! Rick, Claire, Lisa...you're off trail"  
Roger cringes at the looks they get as the group stop and glare at them. He moves slightly behind the other man and tugs his tail "S-Silver...I don't t-think they w-want to l-listen"  
He goes to answer Roger but stops as Rick gets into his face  
"What has it got to do with a creature like you?"  
He narrows his eyes and stands his ground "You have never been out in wooded area for a run before...have you?"  
Rick frowns "What does it matter if I haven't?" and with that he reaches out and grabs Silvers Collar "I don't have to take Orders like yo-"  
Silver stops him by grabbing the arm touching His Collar and has him pinned against a tree in a bruising hold "Don't you EVER touch My Collar EVER again" he leans forward and growls in his ear "Unless you want to lose your hand"  
Roger tugs at Silvers tail "I-I think he h-has gotten the m-message S-Silver"  
He turns and at Rogers worried look he releases Rick "Yeah...lets go" he glances at the others while still talking to Roger "If they want to break their necks...let them" and with that starts a punishing jog in the other direction.  
He looks back at the three people, who head into the wooded area, and shakes his head before quickly running to catch up with the other man "W-Wait up S-Silver!"

Silver stops around four miles later and turns to a breathless Roger "Sorry...I had to calm down"  
He nods and grabs his inhaler from his pocket to take a thankful puff.  
Silver places a hand on his back and rubs in a soothing gesture "Lets have a break for a few minutes"  
He nods and takes a seat on the floor as he tries to get his breath back.  
He gives him a worried look "You ok?"  
Roger nods and jumps as a scream pierces the air.  
Silver looks in the direction of the noise and sighs "I bet that's one of those idiots . He leans down and helps the other man up "Come...they may need help"  
He frowns and leans on Silver as he walks with him into the wood "W-Why...are we...h-helping them?"  
He sighs "Semper Fi"  
Roger returns the sigh "O-Once a M-Marine...always a M-Marine"  
He just smiles and heads into the woods while supporting the other man.


	17. Down A Ravine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver helps Lisa

After a few stumbles, on Rogers part, they walk into an area with a deep drop and notice Rick and Claire looking down into a Ravine.  
Silver stops and carefully lowers a panting Roger before walking up to the others "Where's Lisa?"  
They jump and Rick turns to glare at him "We have this under control!"  
Claire turns and thumps him in the arm "Rick! She could be dead!! Stop acting like a jerk!"  
Silver nods and looks down to spot the prone figure of Lisa at the bottom of the Ravine "What happened?"  
Claire moves beside him "We were running together and...and Lisa was lagging...so we...er"  
He sighs and turns to look at them "You pushed her to run faster"  
She goes pink and lowers her gaze "We didn't know this would happen...none of us saw the drop...the first we knew of it was when Lisa disappeared from sight"  
He nods and looks around "Right...You and Rick head back in that direction and get back to the start. Find Peter and Clive and inform them that they need to get an ambulance"  
She glances down "What about Lisa?"  
He places a hand on her shoulder "I'll look after her"  
She nods "Thank You Silver" and with that she turns and pushes Rick in the direction that Silver directed "Come...lets go"  
Roger watches them go and gets up to walk over "H-How are you g-going to look a-after her f-from here"  
He looks up and sighs "I'll think of something...stay here and I'll scope the area"  
Roger sits on the ledge as he waits for Silvers return while watching the still figure of Lisa.

Half an hour later he jumps as Silver returns "Y-You found a-a way?"  
Silver nods "Yes...but I'll need to change forms" and with that he begins to strip. He hands over his clothes "I'll be back soon"  
Roger steps back "I-I've got y-your Six"  
Silver smiles and changes. He rubs himself against him before retracting his claws and heads over to the ledge. He lowers himself over the edge to start heading down to the unconscious woman.

He slips slightly and looks up to give Roger an reassuring nod while continuing his descent but he loses his footing on the next step and ends up crushing to the bottom.  
Roger watches in horror and waits for Silver to move "S-Silver!?" he lets out the breath he was holding as the Tiger moves "T-Thank G-God....you o-ok?"  
Silver looks up and changes forms while letting out a cry of pain as he realises that he had dislocated his shoulder. Once he has his breath back he looks up "Yeah...I'm fine"  
He narrows his eyes as he replies "Y-You sound in p-pain!"  
He sighs before answering "I dislocated my shoulder...but I'll put it back in place" and with that he struggles up and over to a tree. He grits his teeth and pushes against it until a 'crunch' noise sounds and he cries out as pain shoots up his arm. He leans heavily against the tree until the dizziness disappears and heads over to check on Lisa.  
Roger watches from the top and calls out "H-How is s-she?"  
Silver looks up "Nothings broken...I think shes coming round". He gently strokes the hair out of her face "Lisa...do you remember how you got down here?"  
She looks at him in confusion "You're naked?"  
He rolls his eyes "Yes...but that wasn't the question"  
Lisa frown and looks up "I fell?...I was running...and I was trying to get infront of Rick and...and Claire and then" she looks around then turns to look into the blue eyes "The ground disappeared"  
He smiles "That's good that you remember...but we need to get you back up" he stands and holds out a hand.  
She looks at it and then takes it. As she stands her knees give way and she ends up plastered to Silvers chest "How do we get back up?"  
Silver sighs "I'll have to carry you" and with that he leans her against the cliff wall "I need to be in Tiger form...so I can grip the wall". He looks into her eyes "Do you think you'll be able to hold on?"  
Lisa looks at the floor "I honestly don't think I can"  
Roger listens from the top and suddenly gets an idea. He quickly removes Silvers shoe-laces, along with his own, and takes off his belt "S-Silver...use the l-laces to tie her h-hands around y-you and use t-the belts to t-tie around y-yourself and h-her" and with that he drops the four laces and two belts.  
Silver smiles "Good idea Roger" he picks up the laces and ties them together before turning round to face her "Are you alright with this?"  
Lisa looks at him in confusion "Why are you helping me?...I haven't been anything but horrid to you and yet...you risked your life to help me?"  
He gives her a sad smile "I'm a Marine through and through...I never leave anyone behind"  
She sighs "Ok then...lets get outta here"  
He smirks and turns so his back is facing her "Place your left hand over my shoulder and your right under my arm"  
She caresses his back "You have fur?"  
He sighs "It's sensitive so try not to tug it"  
Lisa smiles "Ok...I won't" and does as instructed. She looks over his shoulder to watch him tying her hands together.  
He grabs the belts and ties them together before placing it around their waists and he turns his head to look at her "I'm going to change forms now...it might feel weird but try not to move"  
She nods "Ok...I'll try"  
Silver sighs as he leans forward and places his hands on the wall before changing forms. He growls as the hands tighten around his neck and he turns his head to glare at her.  
Lisa stills at the look and gives him a small smile "Sorry...I'll keep still"  
He nods and sighs before giving her a small lick and letting out a reassuring purr as he turns back to the wall. He reaches up and digs his claws in before heaving them both up.  
She wraps her legs around him and grabs hand-fulls of his fur as she starts to feel dizzy "Are you sure you'll be able to get us up there?"  
Silver grits his teeth as pain shoots up his arm but swivels his ears in a friendly gesture as he continues to drag them both upwards.

Roger grabs hold of Silvers Collar and helps to heave them over the top "N-Nearly there S-Silver!"  
He gets a good grip and changes forms with a pained shout as his shoulder complains about the movement. Once the pain slightly fades, he looks into Rogers brown eyes "Get...get her off me and...and to safety as...as I don't think I'll make it...over with her without falling"  
Roger quickly unties the now unconscious Lisa from him and drags her over to safety.  
Silver watches and tries to move but feels himself slipping. He looks over to Roger before he loses his grip and feels himself falling...


	18. A Little Help...From A Friend?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ari helps Silver

He turns around so he can land on his feet and as he goes to change forms, he suddenly yelps in pain as someone grabs his tail and halts his fall. As he hits the wall he scrambles for purchase before looking up and his eyes widen in shock "Ari?"  
Ari smiles and tugs him by the tail "Come on...lets get you up"  
Silver tries to turn his body...but knows he isn't as flexible in this form "I have to change forms!"  
He frowns "Well do so then!"  
He sighs "I'll be heavier in Tiger form...so be careful that I don't drag you over!"  
Ari grins "Don't worry yourself friend...I'll be ok"  
Silver rolls his eyes and grits his teeth as he once more changes forms while trying not to black out from the pain along his injured shoulder...and the pain from being held by his tail.  
He sinks his claws into the wall and turns to move up, he watches as Ari continues to hold his tail as he reaches over to grab him by his Scruff.  
He grows as pain shoots across his shoulders but accepts the help.  
Roger turns and moves closer "N-Need a h-hand?"  
Ari turns and narrows his eyes slightly but hands over Silvers tail "You can tug from that end" and with that he grabs both fist fulls of his Scruff.  
Silver grits his teeth and lets Ari and Roger pull him up. He balances on a ledge and uses his hind legs to push up and help the others with his weight.

Ari lets out a grunt as Silver lands on top of him with Roger on top of them both.  
He quickly releases the tail and stands "Y-You ok S-Silver? Ari?"  
Silver lifts his head slightly and nods while letting out a thankful purr. He turns as he feels a chuckle and smiles before leaning down to lick Ari's face.  
Ari smiles at the look of shock and embarrassment that flickers across the Tigers face. He lifts a hand to stroke the soft fur "You are Welcome Silver...however do you think you can get off me now?"  
He ducks his head and carefully gets off him while avoiding putting any pressure on his left shoulder. He takes a deep breath before forcing himself to change forms and lets out a cry of pain as he crumples to the floor.  
Ari quickly runs over and carefully turns him onto his back while gently stroking his hair "Hey...lets get you back", he turns to face a worried looking Roger "Pass me his clothes"  
Roger quickly runs over to the tree he left them at and returns "H-How will we g-get them b-back?"  
Silver opens his eyes and struggles into a sitting position "I'm ok" he cringes as he senses Tony poking him through the Bond and he shuts down the hurt and replaces it with the feeling of being ok, hoping Tony will be reassured by this...but has a feeling that he will be in trouble for shutting him out. He jumps as a hand touches his shoulder and smiles as he accepts his clothes "Thanks Roger...how is Lisa doing?"  
Roger glances at the still figure and sighs "I-I think that she's o-ok...but w-we need to g-get her back"  
Ari stands and gestures for him to go over to her "Help her...while I help Silver"  
He nods and scarpers over.  
Silver watches and stands unsteadily on his feet as he attempts to get dressed. As he tries to balance on one leg, he frowns as Ari leans him against a tree while kneeling down infront of him "What are you doing?"  
He looks up and smirks as he picks up the black silk boxers "Helping you get dressed...now pass me your leg"  
Silver continues to frown but follows the Command anyway as he lifts one leg and then the other as Ari gets him dressed. He flushes crimson as his body responds to having another person in close contact "Sorry...it's a Felenico thing"  
Ari smiles and strokes the strong thigh "I don't mind..." he glances up at him and 'accidently' brushes against the hard bulge of Silvers groin as he leans down to get his trousers.  
He gasps and scolds himself (You are Bonded! Take a deep breath and keep yourself in check Marine!). He lifts a leg and the the other, as Ari stands he keeps himself as still as possible as the hands seem to 'accidently' to touch him everywhere. He lets out a thankful sigh as the other man steps away and he puts on his shirt, which is held out for him. Once dressed he looks around "We'd better get back"  
Roger looks over "W-Which direction is t-that?"  
Silver opens his mouth to Scent the air and points "That's the way Rick and Claire went...come on". With that he attempts to head off but he ends up stumbling (This is not good).  
Ari watches him and sighs as he places a hand around his waist and places Silvers around his shoulder "Lets get you back" he turns to face Roger "Are you ok to take her?"  
He smiles as he gently lifts her "Yeah...I'll be fine" and with that he follows behind the other two.

Silver sighs in relief as they break from the woods "Finally...we're out!"  
Ari smirks and tugs him close "Yes we are"  
He gives him a small smile and goes to pull away "I'm alright to walk now and I think Roger could use a hand"  
He watches as the brown eyes narrow before the other man nods and releases him to help Roger. He turns as he hears a shout and smiles as Peter and Clive approach them "Lisa's with the other two...there's nothing broken but she did hit her head and has loss consciousness"  
Clive rushes past to head to the others as Peter stops to look at him "I think you too should see the Doctor aswell"  
Silver shakes his head "It's nothing a long soak and sleep will sort out...it's one of the benefits of being a Felenico"  
As the others arrive, Peter sends Ari to help take Lisa back and sends Roger to take Silver back to their room "All training has been suspended for today...we shall continue it all tomorrow"   
Roger steps beside Silver "L-Lets get you b-back"  
He nods and leans slightly on him as he forces his tired body to walk "Yeah...I'm looking forward to a nice long soak", he cringes as he suddenly feels Tony prodding him through the Bond and notes the anger he can feel (Ack...I shoulda known better than to hide the pain...Tony isn't going to be happy with me). He lets out a tired sigh before allowing Roger to take him back to their room.


	19. It's Friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last day of training and Silver wants an early night...but Roger and Ari have other plans

The rest of his first week wasn't as exciting...other than quite a few tests to check their fitness nothing really much happened. He turns to Roger and sighs as once more Ari's there, he walks over "Hey Roger...Ari, I'm heading back to our room as I want to wake bright eyed and bushy tailed for Tony tomorrow". As he goes to walk away he is stopped by a tug on his tail and he turns with a frown.  
Ari smiles "My friend, Myself and Roger are to start the weekend with a few drinks...would you like to join us?"  
Roger turns and gives him a pleading look "C-Come on S-Silver...W-We won't see y-you all weekend a-and so it's only today t-that we can let o-our hair down!"  
He wants to refuse as he knows Tony wouldn't be impressed...but looking into the wide innocent eyes, he sighs and nods "Ok...but just to warn you that I have no money yet as well...Felenicos aren't allowed a bank account"  
Ari smiles at him as he wraps an arm around his shoulder, while placing the other around Roger, as he turns them in the direction of his room "I have Alcohol with me...it's a present from Daddy dearest and I can think of no other reason to celebrate our friendship"  
Silver cringes slightly "It'll proberly be best to drink it back in our room as I don't think Rick will be happy about us being there!"  
He pauses "Yes...I believe you to be right" and with that they continue to his room.

They wait outside for him to return and Silver sighs as he feels Tonys arousal through the Bond (This is not going to be fun!). He jumps as someone touches his shoulder and relaxes as Ari passes him some bottles. He frowns as he disappears only to reappear with more "How many bottles do you have?"  
He stops and cocks his head to think "Around...twelve I believe"  
His mouth drops in shock "Twelve!?"  
Ari smiles as he passes him some more before passing Roger some as he carries the rest "Yes...Lets head to yours then"  
He just shakes his head as he leads the other two men to the room him and Roger share.

Once there're all in he shuts the door and sits crossed legged on his bed with his tail wrapped around his middle, to cover the arousal caused by the Bond. He watches as Roger gets that music-thingy from his bag and looks up at them  
"W-What shall we l-listen to?"  
Ari sits on the beside Silver "I don't really mind" he places a hand on the others mans knee "What about you?"  
Silver tenses at the touch but gives him a small smile before turning to Roger "Do you have any Sinatra?"  
He frowns "I-I don't...b-but I can d-download his a-album"  
Ari stands and passes him a bottle before handing another to Roger "Drink friends"  
He frowns at the bottle of vodka "From the bottle?...Aren't you suppose to dilute it with coke or something?"  
Both men give him an odd look  
"S-Silver...we're celebrating f-finishing our first w-week"  
"My friend...can't you handle your drink?"  
Silver narrows his eyes at the challenge "I could drink you both under the table and then some!"  
He watches as Ari's eyes light up "Are you challenging us Silver?"  
His eyes widen and he shakes his head "No!...I was stating the truth!"  
Roger smiles "I-I think he w-was Ari!"  
Silver watches as Ari picks up three bottles of rum and passes them round "Right! The first to finish their bottles win and is crowned Supreme"  
Roger smiles and hands out the other drinks so each has two bottles of rum and two bottles vodka.  
Silver frowns "I don't think this is a good idea you two"  
Ari sighs and sits down beside him as Roger sits on his own bed and faces the other two "We won't force you to drink with us...but you will lose the challenge and it'll prove that you can no longer drink like a Marine"  
His eyes narrow and he growls "Fine!...Lets...lets just take it one bottle at a time?"  
"Ok then...on your marks...get set...go"

 

After one bottle Silver becomes light-headed...

 

After the second bottle they watch as Roger passes out and Silver stumbles over to put him in the recovery position and covers him with his duvet before swaying back to Ari...

 

After the third bottle they start to giggle uncontrollably before wrapping an arm around each others shoulder while singing to Sinatra...

 

After the last bottle Silver gives him a drunken smile as Ari ends up spilling the last of his drink  
"I t..told ya I drink can you u...under table!"  
He watches as Ari returns the smile and nods "Y..You win"  
Silver nods "Yes win I did" he frowns at his words "I mean I do win"  
Ari falls back and tugs at his tail "Sleep yes?"  
He blinks his eyes and nods before standing. He sways on the spot and shakes his head to clear it. Once the world stops moving he places all the bottles onto the floor before attempting to remove his shirt.  
Ari watches and smirks as he sits up and helps Silver strip. He reaches out to stroke the fur along his spine "You is beautiful"  
Silver turns with a frown "I is?"  
He nods "Yes" and with that he gets him out of his trousers and boxers until he is naked "Lets get some sleep"  
He nods and crawls under his duvet but turns as a warm, equally naked, body presses up against his back "Ari...?"  
He nuzzles his Scruff as he hums a grunt  
"Why you sleep...here?"  
He tugs him tight and wraps his arms around his middle "Too far my bed...warm here"  
Silver blinks in confusion as he tries to figure out what he is saying but the alcohol has clouded his mind and so he shrugs "Ok" before dozing off.  
Ari smiles and lifts his head to check if the other man is asleep. Once sure he strokes the smooth chest "I want you Silver...I've always wanted a Felenico as Mine". He leans over and kisses him on the lips smirking as in his sleep he returns the kiss. He pulls back with a sigh as he strokes the Bonded Collar that adawns his neck "I would never leave you as long as this...if only you were Mine"  
Silver grumbles in his sleep and presses closer to the warm body with a sigh.  
Ari chuckles and places a kiss on the bare shoulder before wrapping an arm around his waist, to keep him close, before tucking his head in the crook of his neck and possessively placing a leg over his "Night Silver" and with that he follows the other men into sleep.


	20. Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonys not happy and Silvers upset

His head hurts...really, really hurts! (Shit...what happened?). He tries to remember (I...I was drinking...with Ari and...and Roger?), movement from behind him makes him freeze as he realises that he isn't the only one in his bed.  
Silver slowly opens his eyes and fuzzily makes out a sleeping Roger in the other bed. He cringes as he turns to look behind him and finds Ari tucked up very close beside him. As he goes to pull away the door to his room opens and Tony walks in.

+++++++++++++++++++++++

Tony walks up to the Reception with a bounce in his step and greets the pretty Emily "Is Silver ready?"  
She looks up from her paperwork and gives him a friendly smile "He isn't here but you're Welcome to go and get him" and with that she passes him a key to the room "Do you remember the way?"  
He smiles at her and it widens when she blushes "Yes Emily, I do" he looks down at the key and sighs "It's been hard to keep him here...you won't know just how many times I've come close to turning up just to see him!"  
She nods "I've only ever heard about the Bond between Owner and Felenico...and of what I hear...its hard to be separated"  
He nods and shivers at the memory of Silvers kidnapping "Yeah...but at least I'll see him soon"  
She smiles and bids him farewell before getting back to her paperwork.

As he rounds a corner he ends up bumping into someone. He looks up with a "Sorry"  
The man glares at him before looking at him in shock "You're the...the Anthony DiNozzo!"  
Tony frowns and takes a small step back "Yes...and who may you be?"  
The man straightens up and holds out a hand "Rick Tono"  
He gives him his dazzling smile as he shakes his hand "Tony DiNozzo...I'm guessing that you've already met my Felenico"  
Rick smile falters slightly "Yeah...anyway I was just heading out...nice to finally meet you"  
He nods and gives him a wave before heading to Silvers room. Once outside he takes a calming breath and slowly opens the door...and stares in shock at the sight before him

+++++++++++++++++++++++

Silver flushes crimson and tries to pull away but yelps in shock as the arms tighten around him. As he looks up he watches as Tonys eyes flash with anger before he stalks over to tug him by his Collar "Get dressed! I will deal with you later!"  
Silver flinches away from him and tries not to vomit as the alcohol from last night makes his stomach grumble. He quickly tugs on his clothes from the previous day and moves into the Submissive position next to the door as he waits for Tony to take him home while wishing he could have a shower to wipe off the Scent of Ari from himself.  
Tony reins in his anger and watches as the naked man in Silvers bed wakes up.  
Ari slowly opens his eyes as he notices the warm body he was sleeping against has moved and looks up in confusion at an angry looking man who is glaring at him. He lifts a hand to wipe the sleep from his eyes before asking "Silver...?"  
Tony growls as his Mates name is spoken and he moves closer "What the FUCK are you doing, sleeping with MY Felenico?"  
Ari's eyes widen slightly "You're Tony?"  
He nods and jabs a finger at his chest "If I ever catch you with him again...I'll shoot you where you stand!"  
He holds up his hands and smirks "You can't blame me! We had a lot to drink...I didn't plan this!"  
Tony backs off slightly as he notes the bottles laying on the floor. He turns back to the other man "Get out!"  
Ari smirks as he stands up, not fazed at all by his nudity, and gets dressed. Once finished he walks over to the door and softly strokes Silvers hair "I enjoyed our drinking...but next time we shouldn't do so much" and with that he leaves.  
Tony glares after him before turning his glare on Silver "Get up"  
Silver flinches and does as instructed.  
He tugs him by the Collar as he leaves the room and out of the building.

Silver whimpers as the hold doesn't let up until they reach Tonys Mustang and he is pushed to the passenger side with a "Get in"  
He nods and scarpers inside. As he does up his seat belt he wraps his tail around his middle while trying to figure out what happened the night before (I remember Roger passing out...then singing with Ari...then nothing). He winces as Tony slams his door shut and then gets into the drivers seat. He can feel the anger radiating from his Owner and so tries not to show how scared he is while pushing down the urge to vomit as Tony drives like a manic home.

Once the house is in view, he tries to calm his anger. As he parks the car he turns to his Felenico "Get upstairs and clean that stink from you"  
Silver flushes crimson and nods before quickly entering their house and running upstairs to strip.  
He watches him go and calmly gets out to lock the car before walking into the house and enters the kitchen to start the coffee. He looks up as he hears the shower running and sighs as he makes himself a cup before heading into the living room and plops down onto the sofa as he waits for Silver to come down.

He scrubs himself until his skin turns pink while lifting a hand to wipe away the tears from his eyes (Why!? Why did I agree go drink!). He drops the cloth and sinks to the floor as he feels the betrayal that Tony is feeling through their Bond and tries to stiffle the sob from coming out. He looks up and speaks out loud "I'm Sorry Tony...I'm so Sorry" and curls up with his head on his arms and his tail wrapped tight as he sobs out his guilt.  
Silver jumps as the door to the bathroom opens and he flinches as Tony enters. He quickly wipes his face as he stands and lowers his gaze as he waits for the bollocking he is due.  
Tony just stares at him and waits. He notes the way his tail is wrapped tight around himself and can see the guilt and sorrow screaming out from his body language as well as feeling it through their Bond, however he continues to gaze at him until he notices the small shivers and goosebumps which covers his skin. He sighs and shakes his head before getting a towel and holds it out "Come here"  
Silver glances up before returning his gaze to the floor as he cautiously moves over to him. He flinches as the towel is roughly rubbed against his skin and Scruff as Tony dries him.  
He notes the move but doesn't let up as his anger gets the best of him. Once satisfied that he is dried he turns and leaves the room while stating "Get dressed and meet me downstairs"  
He nods "Yes Tony". He wipes his eyes once more and enters their bedroom to find that Tony has laid out what he expects him to wear and he quickly gets dressed before slowly going to face his Mate.

Tony switches on the TV and turns on the first film he comes across, which just happens to be The Demolition Man, and watches it while ignoring the other man.  
Silver hesitates at the bottom of the stairs as Tony keeps his eyes glued to the screen. He wavers between running over to beg forgiveness...or stay away and wait for Tony to say or do something. He decides to go with a bit of both and drops to his knees on the spot in the Submissive stance with his knees spread and his hands grasped behind his back as he lowers his gaze to the floor.  
Tony watches from the corner of his eyes as Silver drops to the floor but refuses to show any emotion at the move as he continues to watch a naked Stallone being removed from the ice.  
He glances up to spot his Owner looking at the screen and he slowly shuffles closer with each passing minute. As Tony doesn't say or do anything he moves closer until he is kneeling beside him and looks longly at Tonys hand which is resting on his knee (I want you to hold me). He carefully places his head on sofa beside him as he stares at his hand.  
He continues to watch the film, knowing that the wait alone is punishment for him. He can feel Silvers guilt and sadness through the Bond but he doesn't need to feel it through their connection as he can see it on his face and in his body language. He wants to hold him close and forgive him for everything...but knows that he is unable to do that in this frame of mind and so continues to ignore him as he watches the film.

Once the film ends he calmly switches off the TV and looks down at the upset man with a raised eyebrow "Yes?"  
Silver glances up and then away "I...I'm Sorry Tony" he flinches at the anger he can still feel coming from the man "I...I still can't remember how...how we ended up like...like that"  
Tony watches with flinty eyes "I don't like it when people touch whats Mine" with that he reaches out and strokes the golden Collar "I think I should remove this until you have learnt that in wearing it...you are Mine"  
He blanches and lets out a fearful whimper as tears fill his eyes and fall down his cheeks as he begs "No Tony!...I'm Yours! Please don't take my Collar! Please!"   
He lets him continue to sob, even though it breaks his heart, before rising from his chair and goes into the kitchen to get another coffee.  
Silver lifts a hand to wipe away the tears as he watches Tony leave him.


	21. Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony forgives Silver

He looks down into his lap as the tears continue but jumps as a hand touches his shoulder and a cup of coffee is held out for him. He gives him a shaky smile as he takes it "Thank-You...I'm Sorry Tony"  
He nods and strokes the silver hair "I know" before taking his own cup and sits back down. He watches as Silver moves closer but doesn't touch him, he sighs and tugs him down so his head is resting on his knee "I won't remove your Collar this time...but if you ever do that again I'-"  
He frantically shakes his head and interrupts him "No! It'll never happen again Tony! Never!"  
Tony narrows his eyes at him and then gives him a little smile "I believe you Silver"  
Silver lets out the breath he was holding and hugs Tonys leg before asking in a small voice "Am...am I forgiven?"  
Tony sighs and strokes his hair before wiping the tear streaks from his face "Yes Silver...I forgive you"  
He smiles as he curves into the touch and moves so he is kneeling between his legs as he rests his head on Tonys stomach "Thank-You"  
He smirks as he continues to stroke the silver hair "You're Welcome"  
He relaxes under the soft caress and lets out a loud deep purr while nuzzling his Owners middle.

Tony lets out a small groan as he feels the warm vibrations from his Mates chest across his groin and he pushes him away "Silver...I know what you are doing, however I am still mad at you"  
Silver stills and looks up in confusion "I...I thought you had forgiven me?"  
He chuckles and leans forward to kiss his forehead "I have forgiven you for drinking yourself silly and sleeping naked next to another equally naked man...however I haven't forgiven you for hiding your hurt and pain from me"  
He gives him a puzzled look until Tony taps the shoulder he injured as he helped Lisa out of the ravine "Oh"  
"Yes 'Oh'", he leans back "You know that I don't like it when you hide things from me"  
Silver sighs and leans back down so that he is resting on him once more "I'm Sorry Tony...I just didn't want you to worry about me"  
Tony shakes his head with a chuckle as he pets the silver hair "You silly furball...in blocking me from feeling your pain...I got worried"  
He glances up in confusion "How?", he feels the fingers in his hair still then clench and he lets out a small wince.  
At the noise he releases his grip with a "Sorry" and takes a deep breath before answering him "Silver...Jethro, I have only ever not felt you twice since I first Collared you in the Bullpen....and I never want a repeat of either". He shudders as he remembers the fear and despair he felt and suddenly tugs Silver up from the floor and into his lap.  
Silver frowns at the move and nuzzles Tonys neck in a soothing gesture as he doesn't like the fear he can taste "Tony...?". He tries to pull back to look into the green eyes but gets crushed to his chest instead. He huffs and goes limp in his Owners arms as he playfully lifts his tail to tap the back of Tonys head.  
Tony chuckles at the tap and sighs as he lifts a hand to return the gesture. "Silver...the first time I couldn't feel you was when...when you took the bullet for McGeek and...and died in the ambulance". He feels him tense against his chest and wraps his arms around him before continuing "And the second was when...when Louis took yo-" he's interrupted by a fearful yelp and keeps Silver pinned against himself as he waits for him to calm down once more.

Silver struggles against the hold but calms down as he places his head in the crook of Tonys neck and takes a deep breath of the comforting Scent "T-Tony...?"  
He smiles and hold him tighter "Yes?"  
"I...I'm Sorry...I didn't know that you felt that way" he leans forward and nuzzles his neck "I won't do it again Tony...I Promise", with that he nips at his ear "Now...can I make it up to you?"  
Tony groans as he feels Silvers arousal poking him in the stomach and feels his own cock grow hard in answer.  
Silver smiles into his Mates neck as as he pushes down onto the hard bulge.  
He narrows his eyes as he pushes him off and onto the floor, smirking at the puzzled look, and reaches down to free his own cock.  
He looks up into the darken green eyes and goes to touch but lets out a whimper as his hand is pushed away "Tony...". He shuffles even closer and lowers his head onto his knee "I want to touch"  
He lazily strokes himself "I don't know...you have been a naughty kitty"  
His tail lifts as he widens his stance "Tony....Please" at the nod he leans down and swallows him whole, letting out a loud purr at the taste.  
Tonys eyes roll back and he lets out an appreciative growl at the wonderful vibrations "Silver..." he reaches out and strokes through his hair, smiling at the growl he hears as he playfully tugs the silver strands.  
He pushes down as he relaxes his throat, taking the whole length while letting out a deeper rumble.  
He can't hold back any longer and climaxes with a shout down his Mates throat.  
Silver lets out a happy purr as he licks him clean and once finished he crawls back up the body "Tony...Please?"  
He nods and passes him the tube of lube he placed behind one of the cushions, before he left this morning, and smiles as he pants "Prepare...your...yourself"  
His eyes darken as lust hits him as he nods and all but rips off his trousers. He shakily opens the bottle and coats his fingers before lifting his tail while reaching behind himself with a groan, he starts with one finger and quickly progresses onto two and then three.  
Tony watches the erotic display and tugs him down into a lust driven kiss as his right hand joins Silvers. He uses the lube from the hand to help stretch him further, smirking at the little mewling noises and at the way he pushes back. After he has three fingers, aswell as Silvers three, stretching him. He takes the hands away and lifts him "Ride me"  
Silver nods and lowers himself onto his Mates hard cock as he rocks forwards and back as well as up and down. He feels the release coming and leans forward for a desperate kiss as Tony groans.  
He pulls back and sinks his teeth into Silvers shoulder, piercing the skin, as he shouts out his release.  
Silver feels and hears his Mates climax and stiffens himself as his body tries to join...but is unable. He lets out a whimper while licking the sweat off Tonys neck "Please...Tony...Please...?!"  
He turns his head with a smirk and reaches inbetween them to grab Silver cock, chuckling as he cries out, and starts to stroke him "I dunno...you have been naughty this week"  
Tears fall from his eyes as his body trembles with desperation for release "Please! Tony...Please!?"  
He feels himself getting hard once more and leans forward to whisper in his ear "Get me to completion and I'll let you cum"  
He nods and starts the rocking motion once more as he tucks his head into the crook of his neck.  
Tony turns and kisses the golden Collar before whispering "Cum Gunny"  
Silver stiffens suddenly and cries out his release with a shocked gasp, he feels his heart stop a beat before he collapses onto his Mates chest as everything goes black...the last thing he notices as he loses consciousness is the feeling of Tonys cock spilling into him once more...


	22. Relaxed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver wakes up to find everyone has come round to relax

He hears chatter and frowns as he burrows into the warmth of Tonys chest  
"I take it Leroys waking up then?"  
He feels more than hears Tonys answering chuckle "Yeah Dad...although I reckon he's still half asleep after passing out like that"  
Silver grumbles into his chest "As you say...DiNozzos don't pass out"  
Jack laughs as he replies "Maybe, however you are a Gibbs first...and after a few chats with Shannon...passing out seems the norm with you, Leroy"  
He groans as he feels his face flame "I can't believe she spoke to you about that!?"  
Tony shakes his head and strokes the short silver strands "Hey...you ok Silver?"  
Silver slowly opens his eyes and smiles as he nuzzles his neck "Yeah Tony...I'm ok"  
He returns the smile and then turns as he hears movement from the kitchen "Yo Ducky...Silvers awake so if you could, could you make him coffee aswell?"  
They hear an answered "Sure thing Anthony"

Silver frowns and gently lifts himself half way off his Mate to look around, he notes that a blanket has been wrapped around his waist to cover the fact he is naked from the waist down and that the whole team are here "Tony...how long was I out of it?"  
Tony chuckles and strokes his face "Around four hours...everyone turned up about an hour ago to see you"  
He lifts a hand to wipe away the sleep from his eyes as he yawns "Oh" and with that he snuggles back down onto Tonys chest with a sigh.  
Jackson chuckles at his Son "Tony, I think Leroy would prefer to sleep some more"  
He smiles as he strokes his hair "Nah...I think it's due to him not seeing me all week" he looks up at everyone "He isn"t being anti-social it's just that...being a Felenico he needs to connect with his Owner"  
Abby bounces on the spot and runs over to hug Silvers back "You guys are soooo cute together!"  
Silver grunts at the impact and rolls his eyes as he lets out a happy purr to which Abby squeals at and hugs him tighter.  
Tony shakes his head "Abs, sit down"  
She nods and snuggles up beside the two men. She lifts a hand to strokes through Silvers hair before turning to the rest of the team "Come on guys! Take a seat"  
Silver lazily watches as Kate and Ziva sit on the other side of him and Tony, as Tim sits next to Jack. He turns his head as Ducky walks in holding a tray of drinks and he opens his mouth to Scent the air and groans as he smells his coffee.  
Ducky grins and passes Silver his one first "Here you go Jethro" before passing everyone theirs  
"Thanks Duck" he takes a big gulp and groans as the hot liquid flows down his throat. As he opens his eyes he frowns as everyone stares at him "...what!?"  
Tony shakes his head and rubs his back "You silly furball"  
His eyes slit in pleasure at the caress and he finishes his coffee before curling up on his chest with a purr.  
He turns to his team "So...who wants to watch a movie?"  
Abs lifts her hand and bounces on her seat "Me Tony! Me!"  
He chuckles "Ok Abs...go pick one"  
She squeals and jumps from her seat to check out their movie collection.  
Silver turns as he feels someone touching his tail and spots Kate and Ziva stroking it. He watches them for a while before shrugging and letting out a purr of content.  
Abby comes running up "This One!"  
As he reads it he frowns "Really Abs?"  
She nods and gives him her best puppy-dog eyes "Please Tony!"  
He sighs and nods is consent "Go on then"  
Silver turns to look and reads "I Now Pronounce You Chuck&Larry?" he glances up and sighs "I better get dressed then"  
Tony watches with a frown and wraps his arms around him, stopping him from moving "Nah...you can stay like this"  
He chuckles and curls up closer "If you say so" he closes his eyes and enjoys the chatter he hears as everyone winds down from their week at Work as they enjoy the film. The last thing he notices before heading into a deep sleep is the feeling of Tonys hand going under his shirt to softly stroke the fur along his spine as he lets out a relaxed purr.


	23. Nightmare...But Whose Is It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver wakes up

He wakes up as his bladder complains but he doesn't want to leave the warmth of his Owner. He lets out a growl as he opens his eyes and pulls looks around...to find that everyone is asleep. He lets out a yawn before pulling away from Tony, who lets out a distressed whimper. Silver pauses before reaching out to stroke away the frown from his face and pulls away to put on his discarded trousers before quickly heading for the bathroom.  
Once he empties his bladder he sighs and cleans himself up. He frowns as he hears an odd noise and heads off to investigate.

As he enters the kitchen he stops at the sight before him "No...I-I must be dreaming"  
The man smiles at him "No Pretty...I still live in the part of your Soul which belongs to me"  
Silver starts to tremble as he backs away "W-What are you d-doing here?"  
Louis smiles and steps closer "I am waiting for you Pretty...we are meant to be together for ever"  
He shakes his head and tugs the true Bond from within, smirking at the gasp from the hated man  
"No Silver! This is the real one"  
He yelps as the forgotten Bond is tugged and he feels himself being drawn closer. He turns as he hears Tony's whimper and turns back with a growl "You were never my Owner...you were just a very sick man!"  
Anger crosses his face and he goes to grab Silvers Collar but suddenly disappears from sight as Tony bolts upright with a scream "SILVER!!!"

He runs over and pounces onto his lap while nuzzling his chest as he tries to calm the tremors of seeing Louis again "T-Tony?"  
He crushes Silver against himself as he wildly looks around "Silver...y-you ok?"  
He shakes his head and burrows closer.  
Tony frowns and strokes his hair but jumps as someone touches his arm  
"Son...you ok?"  
He looks up into the worried blue eyes "It...it must have been a nightmare...as he's dead"  
At his speech everyone gasps as they all know who the man is.  
Silver turns his head "He...he still l-lives within m-my Soul"  
Tony shakes his head and tugs him closer "No Silver...Jethro...he has gone and...and will never hurt you again"  
He just continues to tremble "W-Why can't I be f-free of him?"  
Tony rocks him gently while stroking his hair "You are free...it was just my nightmare seeping to you through our Bond". He looks up and into the worried expressions of his friends "I'm Sorry that I caused you to wake with a start"  
Ducky shakes his head "No need to apologise Anthony. We are just happy that everything appears to be fine"  
He nods and kisses the top of Silvers hair "Come on Gunny...go back to sleep as you've got a busy week ahead of you"  
He looks up with fearful blue eyes "W-Will he a-appear again?"  
Tony shakes his head "Nah, we'll all keep a look out"  
He jumps as someone grabs his tail and he turns with a hiss

Abby lets go in shock "Sorry"  
Silver avoids her eyes as he goes pink over his reaction while wrapping his tail tightly around himself and his Owner "No Abs...I'm Sorry...I shouldn't have reacted that way". With that he lifts an arm and smiles as she snuggles into his embrace.  
Tony smiles and rubs his cheek against Silvers head before turning to the others "Let's try and get some more sleep guys, as it's our first weekend off rotation for a long time, and you never know as to when we will get a whole three day weekend again"  
There's a chorus of "Yes Boss" along with "Sure Tony" and an "Goodnight Anthony" as everyone settles back to sleep.


	24. Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver plays chase with Ziva and Abby

He knows Tonys starting to get annoyed with him...but he can't help it as after seeing Louis in the 'flesh'...he needs the comfort Tonys presence brings to him. He watches as Abby once more tries to get him to join in  
"Come On Silver...lets play chase"  
Ziva turns and jumps up from her seat "May I join?"  
Abbys only answer is to bounce in the spot as she squeals whilst hugging her "Yay!!!"  
Silver turns as he feels a hand on his shoulder and comes face to face with his Owner  
"Go on Gunny...Abby has missed you almost as much as myself"  
He glances at them and with a sigh he nods "Ok...but can I be in Tiger form?"  
Tony chuckles and ruffles his hair "Sure"  
A small smile crosses his face as he strips out of his clothes and changes forms. A deep groan erupts from his chest as he stretches out his 'new' body and with a shake he heads off after Abby and Ziva, who let off shrieks of laughter as they run from him.

His eyes narrow as they suddenly shoot off in different directions and he pauses before deciding to go after Abby as she should be easier to find. A noise makes him pause and he rears back onto his hind legs, meerkat style, to get a better view. He smirks as he spots Abbys pigtails from behind a tree and he drops down before creeping up to her.  
When in pouncing distance he slightly lifts his rump and with a little shake he pounces onto a startled Abby.  
She squeals in shock as she is flatten by a Tiger. As she manages to turn around to look at him a smile crosses her face "You got me!"  
He nods and licks her cheek before getting off her.  
Abby giggles before getting up and wraps her arms around his back "I'm so glad you are back to your fun self Silver!"  
He turns with a frown (Fun self?)  
She just rolls her eyes "Lately I've only seen you either clingy or sulking...I've missed the playful side of you"  
He huffs and rears back to place his front paws onto her shoulders while rubbing his cheek against hers (I will try to bring him out more...I will)  
She accepts the comfort and pulls back with a bounce "Lets get Ziva!"  
He nods and holds out his tail for her to grab, once she has hold he leads her back to the place where they splitted.

Abby sighs as she looks around "This might take forever"  
Silver just smirks as he opens his mouth to taste the air, as soon as he has found Zivas Scent he tugs Abby along  
"Oooo that may be cheating Silver!"  
He turns to give her a frown and shakes his head before continuing. He follows the Scent further into the woods their garden backs into and pauses as he notes the Scent goes up. He looks into the trees and spots a shadow before changing forms.  
Abby lets out a startled yelp as the Tiger changes to man "Silver!?"  
He ignores her as he shouts "Ziva! Found ya...climbing trees are against the rules"  
She shouts back "I think not, Abby never mentioned any rules"  
He turns his gaze to his companion who just smiles at him  
"She is technically right...and you don't 'win' until you have caught her"  
He lets out a sigh before changing back into Tiger form and climbs the stupid tree. His eyes narrow as he disappears into the shadows and gets on the branch ontop of her. He looks down and with a smirk, pounces.

Ziva lets out a small shout of shock as a Tiger lands on her and knocks them both out of the tree.  
He lands with a grunt and grunts again as Ziva lands on him, he quickly flips them and licks her across her cheek  
"Ok! Ok Silver...you got me!"  
He just smiles as he releases her  
Abby helps her friend up "He got me ages ago!!"  
She just shakes her head and wraps an arm around her shoulders as she follows Silver back to the others.  
As soon as he spots Tony, he runs up and launches himself on him with a loud purr.  
Tony yelps as he is taken by surprise but calms as soon as he hears Silvers purr "I take it you found them?"  
He nods as he nuzzles Tonys chest and sighs as he gets off.  
He frowns as the move but then notices that the blue eyes have darken slightly. He leans closer "Tomorrow before I take you back...I'll give you want you want"  
He groans as his mind fills up with all the pleasant ideas....Tony cuffing him to the bed....a repeat of the other night of Tony using him....  
Tony taps him on the nose "Go on, get dressed and have something to eat"  
Silver nods with a sigh and goes to follow the order.


	25. New Ideas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony tries out something new

He smiles as he feels Tony cuffing his ankle and lets out a small purr, but frowns as he hears the unmistakable rattle of chains. He slowly opens his eyes to watch as his fully dressed Owner (When did he get dressed?) feed a chain through the D-Link of the cuff and then lifts his left leg, at ninety degrees, to attach the end of the chain to a new hook in the ceiling "Tony...?"  
He looks down and smiles while stroking the upraised leg "I thought we'd try something new before you go back" and with that he cuffs his right leg while using the chains to tie him to the bed.  
Silver just watches in amusement until a thought crosses his mind "Tony...how did you come up with the idea for this?"  
He pauses and then continues by cuffing his wrists together and chaining them to opposite sides of the headboard. He softly strokes the bare chest, enjoying the deep rumbling purr and sighs "Abby gave me a list of websites and...well I gave me a few ideas"  
He groans and arches into the caress "I'm Yours Tony...do with me what you wish"  
His eyes darken as he leans over him and possessively kisses him  
He submits to his Mate with a groan and smiles as he is rewarded by Tony stroking his Collar  
"Mine"  
Silver nods "Yours"  
He moves down the bound man, kissing and nibbling as he goes, and smirks at the mewling noise Silver makes when he is aroused and excited. As he reaches the proud erect cock he smiles before licking a path from base to tip.  
Silver jerks in his bonds at the touch as flexes his hips as a bolt of lust shots through him "Tony..."  
He smiles and strokes the quivering thighs "I think you can wait a bit longer"  
He wants to disagree but sighs and tries to comply "Yeah...whatever you say Tony"  
He smirks and settles inbetween his legs.  
Silver frowns at the movement but jumps as two slick fingers suddenly enter him and he groans as he tilts his hips to give him more room.  
Tony watches as beads of sweat form on the naked body and decides to push things further by finding his sweet spot.  
He purrs as he is stretched but yelps as his prostate is stroked "Tony!"  
He just chuckles as he continues to slowly torture him by continuously stroking it while stretching him further.  
He pants as his heart-rate spikes while his body cries out for relief "Tony...Please?"  
Tony smirks and watches as his skin becomes flushed "Nah...I think I'll keep you like this for a bit longer"  
He whines as his body tries to climax "T-Tony!?"  
He feels his trousers become tight and quickly releases his hard cock with a sigh, then narrows his eyes as he removes his fingers to straddle his chest.

Silver opens his eyes (When did I close them?) as he feels Tony settle on his chest. He looks into the darken green eyes and the glances at the hard cock infront of him  
"Suck me"  
He frantically nods as sticks out his tongue to lap at the precum gathered before swallowing him whole.  
Tony groans at the wet heat and moves, so he is hovering over his head, as he grabs onto the headboard before beginning to thrust his hips.  
He relaxes his throat and lets out a deep purr, knowing that the vibrations alone will drive him crazy.  
He lets out a groan before quickening his thrusts and suddenly stiffens as he climaxes down his Mates throat with a shout.  
He swallows every last drop and continues to purr as he licks him dry.  
Once he has his breath back he looks down and pets the silver hair "I love you"  
A smile crosses his face as he leans into the petting while croaking "Love you too"  
He gets off his chest while grabbing a small object from inside the beside table and settles once more between the other mans spread legs.  
Silver leans forward, trying to get a view of the object but ends up groaning as the slick fingers return to stretch him only this time it's three instead of two "Tony...I'm ready" he yelps in shock as his stomach is slapped  
"I thought you said that I can do as I wish?"  
He smirks and shrugs "Yeah I suppose I did...but I didn't expect you to take this long", he playfully narrows his eyes "Unless your recovery time has slowed in your old age?"  
Tony dangerously narrows his eyes "You calling me old?"  
He smirks as he stretches out as far as his bonds allow and nods "Yup. You iz old!"  
A smile crosses his face as he slips the object into Silver while pulling away "Well then...if you wanted me to take a break, as you say I'm old" he stand up and tucks himself away "I'll make us a cuppa coffee, while you relax"  
Silver watches in shock as his Mate goes to leave "Tony...?"  
He pauses and smiles as he holds up a rectangular object "Don't worry, I have something to keep you occupied with" and with that he flips a switch.  
Silvers eyes widen as he tries to buck off the bed as the object, which is practically sitting on his prostate, begins to pulse "Shit!?"  
Tony chuckles as he heads downstairs to make himself some coffee "Have fun!"


	26. Coff-hic-ee?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony wants to get back to his Mate but gets a phone call

He smirks to himself as he hears his Mates shout of "Tony!?" before reaching the bottom of the stairs. He stretches out in back in a lazy stretch as he walks casually into the kitchen. As he switches on the coffee maker he takes out his cup, along with Silvers, and an evil idea comes to him. He takes the little rectangular controller from his pocket and turns up the speed a notch.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Silver jolts up from the bed as the speed of the thing increases. If not for the chains holding him in place, he'd be in the air and possibly on the floor. A deep heat of pleasure rides up his spine and he lets out a whine as the chains refuse to let him rub his aching cock against anything to give him the friction he desperately needs (Memo to self, NEVER joke about him becoming old EVER again!)  
He closes his eyes as he tries to get use to the sensations and suddenly he stiffens while tipping his head back as he lets out a roar as his orgasm hits. He groans as his cock becomes impossibly harder as his body begs for the release his orgasm promised, but is unable to do so.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Tony grips the side as a bolt of pure pleasure shots through him at the same time he hears Silvers roar  
"Shit!"  
He quickly finishes making the coffee, making sure Silvers is stronger, and goes to mount the stairs but stops as his mobile goes off "For fuck sake!...Surely they can wait until midday!?". He growls as he turns and places the coffee's on the table as he picks up the offending object with a growled "DiNozzo"  
"Ah, Agent DiNozzo"  
He swears under his breath as he takes a seat on the sofa "What do you want Leon? Surely whatever it is can wait until I start Work?"   
He hears a chuckle "Well, I know you want to spend some time with your 'Pet' before returning him to the Academy...but I need to talk to you about an Undercover Assignment I think you will be best suited for"  
He smirks at that "You finally admitting that I'm your best Agent, Leon?"  
A growl answers him "Seeing as Agent McGee is still too new and...well lets just say that you are more her type"  
Tony leans forward, not noticing that the movement turns the dial up on the controller, and asks "Her?...You want me to go Undercover as someones Boyfriend?"  
"No Tony...I need you to go Undercover to become 'friendly' with this girl as she is the Daughter of a dangerous Arms Dealer, by the name of La Grenouille AKA 'The Frog'"  
He frowns "What's her name?"  
"Jeanne Benoit, she works at the hospital and according to our research other than being his Daughter...she has no involvement in any criminal activity"  
He sighs and glances upstairs before turning back to the phone "Ok...fill me in"  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Silver groans and tries to keep as still as possible as pleasure tinged with pain erupts from his body as the things speed increases. He feels his orgasm approaching once more and he tips his head back to roar while tears fall down his cheeks at the continued stimulation (Tony! Please Tony!). He searches deep within himself and viscously tugs at the Bond (Tony!...Please I...I don't think I can take much more!)  
Silver arches his back, while lifting his tail, as he tries simultaneously to push the thing out while fucking himself on it. He starts to calm down as he hears Tony mount the stairs.  
As he enters the room his eyes widen in shock and lust at the sight of his Mates flushed, sweaty body and he groans "Oh Silver"  
He gives him a watery smile and arches once more as pleasure shots through him.  
Tony quickly places the coffee's on the bedside table before searching for the control. His eyebrows rise in shock at the speed and he slowly turns it down as he lays down beside him.  
His body jerks as the thing slows down. He takes a deep breath and starts to hiccup.  
He smiles at the noise and runs his hand possessively across the bound, flushed and sweaty body "Mine Silver...Mine". His smile widens as the body lifts up to arch into his caress  
"Yo-hic-urs Tony"  
He switches off the toy and carefully removes it "I think this is a keeper"  
Silver lets out a small groan at the empty feeling but yelps as Tony starts to stroke his aching cock. He looks up into the darken green eyes and begs "Ple-hic-ase Tony!"  
He chuckles and decides to take pity on him, by leaning in close and whispers "Cum Gunny"  
He stiffens as his heart stutters and tips his head back to roar as he coats himself, along with Tonys hand, and promptly passes out.

Tony frowns at the limp body "Silver?". He waits for an answer and his frown deepens "Silver...?"  
The body twitches slightly.  
He shakes his head and licks his hand clean, groaning at the taste of his Mate and gets up to head into the bathroom to get a wet cloth to clean him up.  
A warm feeling rubs across his chest and groin and he groans as he tips his hips to meet the hand cleaning him.  
He chuckles at the move but pauses as he notices that the skin is bruised around the cuffs and a feeling of guilt flares from within "I'm Sorry Silver", but as he goes to untie him a distressed noise stops him "Hey...shh"  
He slowly opens his eyes to try and focus on his Mate "I w-hic-ant you to make lo-hic-ve to me like this" and to prove his point he lifts his tail out of the way while lifting his hips.  
Tony smiles and strokes the overly sensitive skin "Your wish is my Command". He drops the cloth onto the floor as he releases his cock from the confines of his trousers.  
Silver whines, and hiccups, as his body starts to quiver in anticipation "To-hic-ny?"  
"Shh Silver" he leans down and deeply kisses him while scratching slightly at his chest with his nails.  
He gasps into the kiss and eagerly submits to his Mate "Please-hic-Tony"  
He nods as he lines up, and with a thrust of his hips he buries himself in his Mate "Oh Silver!"  
He whines as Tony keeps still. He tries to hook his legs around him, to make him move but the chains hold him in place "Move pl-hic-ease!"  
Tony smirks and decides to do as asked. As he hears his Mates little mewling noises, he wraps his hand around the hard cock and begins to jerk him off in time with his thrusts.  
Silver arches his back as white hot pleasure erupts from deep within and he knows that he can't take much more.  
As he hears the babbled Russian he leans down, practically folding Silver in half, as he whispers "Cum for Me, Jethro...only Me"  
His body stiffens as he roars out his climax, and as he feels teeth sink into his shoulder he knows that Tony has aswell.  
He collapses onto the bound body and hears the startled grunt "You...ok Silver?"  
He nods and then opens his mouth to Scent the air "Coff-hic-ee?"


	27. A Chat In The Car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony chats to Silver about the new Undercover job

He sighs as he spots the Academy and curls his tail around himself "Do I have too?"  
Tony chuckles and tugs him close for a quick kiss "Yeah Silver...you do"  
He nods "Fine then...well bye". He goes to get out of the car but stops as he feels a tug on his tail and turns with a frown "Tony...?"  
He gives him a small smile "I need to have a word with you about...about Work before you head off"  
Silver frowns but then shrugs his shoulders as he re-takes his seat and shuts the door "Ok then"  
Tony takes a deep breath before turning in his seat to face his Mate. He looks straight into the blue eyes and states "I've been assigned an Undercover job"  
He cocks his head to one side "Is...is it dangerous?"  
He just chuckles "Silver, the Work I do is dangerous and...well it does carry a risk of danger". He reaches out and grabs Silvers tail as he starts to nervously play with it "The Undercover Work involves getting...'familiar' with a Woman"  
He lowers his gaze and looks at his hands "Tony...I'm a Felenico...you don't have to inform me about who you'll be sleeping with"  
Tony narrows his eyes and quickly reaches out to grab his chin, forcing him to look at him "Silver...Jethro, we are Mates and I...I love you"  
A small smile crosses his face as he adverts his gaze "I love you too, however Tony...it's your right to have whatever and how many sleeping Partners you want"  
He growls and sharply tugs the other mans tail "You don't understand! If I could I'd Marry you! You silly furball!!!"  
He jerks back in shock and then smiles at him as he lets out a rusty purr.

Tony smiles and calms down as he strokes his face "I feel like I'm going to betray you by pretending to get involved with this Woman...I've checked out the Case and there's no other Agent experienced or suitable for the Assignment"  
Silver curves into the caress "It's ok Tony...as you said, it's a pretend relationship so...so there's no need for guilt"  
He looks into the blue eyes filled with love and trust "I...I haven't yet agreed to take on the Case. I wanted to check with you first"  
He smiles as he gets a warm feeling floating across his chest "Thank-You for asking me before you took it...but as you've stated, you are the only one suitable and...and I trust you Tony"  
He sighs in relief and tugs him by the Collar as he kisses him "Thank-You Silver"  
"You're Welcome" and with that he tugs his tail free "Well then...do you have a photo of this Woman? And a name?"  
Tony chuckles and removes the file from the glove department.  
Silver takes the photo and glances at it "Pretty"  
He nods "Yeah, her names Jeanne Benoit and she works as a nurse"  
He passes the photo back "So...why do you have to get close to her?"  
He sighs and runs his fingers through the silver stands before stroking down to the other mans Scruff "Her Dad is an International Arms Dealer, by the name of La Grenouille AKA 'The Frog' and...well according to Vance, the FBI need help in getting info on his business and to whom are his Partners"  
Silver purrs at the contact and sighs "Ok Tony, just...just watch your Six"  
He smiles and kisses him once more as he places the file back into the glove department before pulling out a new mobile "I will Silver...also I got you something"  
Silver smirks as he accepts the phone "So I can call you?"  
Tony nods "Yep, call me every night for a Sit-Rep"  
He rolls his eyes as he leans close to give him a quick kiss before leaving the car "I have to go, otherwise I'll be late"  
He watches him go and waves Goodbye as he starts the car and drives off to Work.  
Silver waits until he can no longer spot the car before quickly running to his shared Room to meet with Roger before starting a new week at the Academy.


	28. Hand-To-Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They beat their times and start their hand-to-hand combat training

He slows down as he waits for Roger to catch up "Come on Roger! We've only got another five miles to go!"  
Roger nods as he tries to move faster "I-I'm trying...to g-go faster!"  
Silver sighs as he slows down his stride "Yeah, I know you're trying...but if we don't improve our times from last week, we'll either have to re-run the course later or fail and get booted out"  
He lets out a wheezy pant as he pushes himself faster, and with Silvers encouragement he picks up the pace.  
He runs beside him, not even out of breath, and as he spots the finishing line he turns to Roger with playful bounce "Race ya!?"  
Roger chuckles and nods as he puts on a burst of speed.  
Silver chuckles and runs after him...but lets him win. Once over the finishing line he shakes himself and puffs out his fur as the feeling of excitement travels through him. He pauses and then chuckles as he notes that it's Tonys excitement, about his mission, he feels coming through their shared Bond. He lets out a purr along with a warm feeling of luck back through and smiles as he feels Tonys happiness but is suddenly brought out of his thoughts as a hand pats his shoulder  
"Well Done Friend...you have also bested your time"  
Silver nods and steps slightly away from Ari as he doesn't want to hurt or upset Tony again.  
Ari pauses at the movement but before he can say anything Roger pushes past him to envelope Silver into a hug  
"T-Thank-You S-Silver! I m-managed to beat my t-time too! B-But I wouldn't have b-been able too without y-your help!"  
Silver smiles as he hugs his friend back while letting out a happy purr "You're Welcome!". He frowns as he has a feeling of being watched and turns to spot Rick and Claire glaring at him along with the narrowed eyes of Ari staring at him but before he can ask what's wrong Peter steps forward  
"Well Done Recruits! Now meet me back in the hall at thirteen-hundred and we'll start with testing your hand-to-hand combat skills"  
Roger releases his friend and then states "I-I need a shower a-after that run"  
He watches him go and then runs to catch up "Yeah me too" as he follows him back to their room.

Silver sighs as he spots the glares he receives and wraps his tail around his leg but jumps as a hand touches his shoulder. He looks up and smiles as he looks into the worried eyes of Jen and Rachel  
"You ok?"  
"Forget those idiots"  
He lets out a chuckle as he hugs first Jen and then Rachel "Yeah...I'm ok and Thanks"  
They nod and guide him over to where they were lining up.  
Silver smiles to himself but pauses as a familiar yet unfamiliar Scent reaches him. He cocks his head to one side as he opens his mouth to get a better taste  
Roger notes the movement and frowns at him "S-Silver? What a-are you doing?"  
He turns to face him "There's an odd Scent in the air...I recognize it...and yet I don't"  
His head snaps towards to door as Clive and Peter appear, both with excitement written across their faces  
"Right Recruits!"  
Peter steps forward "There's a surprise in store for you lot, as we have the head of the Academy arriving down here as she wants to meet the new Recruits....so-" he turns to glare at Silver "-on your best behaviour"  
Silver frowns as he lowers his gaze and turns as Roger pats his arm  
"H-Hey...he meant e-everyone...not j-just you"  
He gives him a small smile "Thanks Roger"  
Roger returns the smile "You're W-Welcome Silver"  
He turns as Clive taps Peters shoulder and whispers "She ain't here yet...so lets get them started" before leaving the room.

Peter turns to the the Recruits and nods to himself "Rick, you'll be paired with Ari"  
They nod and head over to one of the training mats to begin  
He glances at the rest "Right, Rachel you'll be with Claire and Jennifer you'll be with Roger"  
Silver nervously watches as everyone goes and he is left standing there on his own. He sighs before stating "I'm with you...ain't I?"  
Peter smirks "Yeah, I read your folder and I know about your Marine training...other than myself, no-one here is at your level"  
He grins before heading over "I'll go easy on ya"  
He chuckles as he removes his jacket "Alright then...lets start"  
A smile crosses his face before a serious expression replaces it and he goes for the attack.  
Peter grins and deflects the blow but as he returns the attack...he too is deflected "Ah...so under that Collar and fur is still a Marine then"  
He chuckles as he moves onto the balls of his feet before lunging with his left fist but lets out a grunt as Peter ducks and hits his exposed ribs. He jumps back and rubs the sting away "Oww"  
He smirks "Well then?...You going to try and return the blow?"  
Silver narrows his eyes and lets out a growl before pouncing on the man to show him what a Felenico with Marine training can do


	29. Odd Scent Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver cringes as he meets the source of the familiar aswell as unfamiliar Scent

He lets out a shout of victory as he has Peter pinned down beneath him and leans down "So...?"  
Peter grunts and then admits defeat.  
Silver lets out a deep rumbling purr as he releases him and offers him a hand.  
He flips onto his back and smiles as he accepts hand. Once up he pats him on the back "Well...with those skills, you have passed"  
He bounces on the spot "Yeah?"  
Peter nods "Yeah...there's nothing I can teach you as you know it all" he glances at the rest of the Recruits and sighs as he spots Roger going down once more and then a thought comes to him "Silver?"  
He cocks his head to one side "Yeah...?"  
"Seeing as you have passed...do you think you could help your room-mate out?"  
Silver glances over to Roger and winces as he is again beaten. He glances back and nods "I'll help him out"  
Peter nods "Good" and heads over to where Roger and Jen are practicing.  
A smile crosses his face as Roger approaches "Hey"  
He smiles "H-Hey...Peter s-said you'll help m-me?"  
Silver nods as he stands opposite him "Hey, it's what friends will do"  
He smiles back "W-We're friends?"  
He rolls his eyes and pats his back "Obviously"  
Roger chuckles and gets ready "T-Thanks Silver"  
"You're Welcome...now get ready" and with that he pounces.

Silver sighs as once more he has Roger pinned beneath him "Roger...your eyes give yourself away"  
He grunts from his position and then sighs "M-Maybe I should j-just give up o-on the idea o-of becoming a-a Federal A-Agent"  
He frowns but before he can answer the Scent re-appears only this time he picks out two instead of one.  
Roger notices the way the body relaxes and uses the distraction to his advantage by flipping them over and pinning a surprised Silver beneath him "I-I did it!"  
Silver chuckles "Yes Roger, you did it...now can I get up?"  
He flushes pink and quickly scrambles off him "S-Sorry"  
He shakes it off and stands beside him but before he can say anything Clive opens the door "Peter...she's here"  
Peter glances up and nods as he glances at the Recruits "Line up"  
Silver frowns as the Scent becomes stronger but turns as Roger tugs his arm  
"C-Come on S-Silver!"  
He nods and follows him over but for some unknown reason makes him stand behind him.  
Roger frowns but at the odd expression across the other mans face he accepts the move.  
Silver starts nervously playing with his tail as he has a feeling something bad is about to happen and jumps as Peter speaks  
"Recruits! This is Debbie, the head of the FLETC Academy"  
He glances up and feels the colour drain from face as a strikingly beautiful lady appears...but it isn't the sight of her which causes his heart-rate to spike, it's the two Felenicos behind her.  
One is at Tonys height and is just muscle. He notes the long thick white hair with bright blue eyes and can tell that he is as rare as his own breed is as there is no mistaking a white African Lion. He relaxes slightly at the golden Collar adawn his neck and by his body language he can tell that he too has noticed his Scent but has impressive control as it barely shows.  
However as he looks over to the second Felenico he spots narrowed yellow eyes glaring at him and even though he is slightly shorter than himself he notes that he to is all muscle and by the blonde hair and the build, he can spot that he is one of the leopard breeds. His heart jumps as even though he too has a golden Collar...he can tell by the aggressive stance that she hasn't yet Bonded with him.

He jumps as a hand touches him and turns with a low growl but stops at the look of fear on Rogers face  
"I-I..."  
Silver sighs and lifts a hand to slap the back of his head before turning to face him "I'm Sorry Roger...I shouldn't have growled at you"  
He gives him a wary smile "Y-You o-ok?"  
He sighs and shakes his head "Not really...the Lion Felenico is ok as she has Bonded with him but...the Leopard Felenico hasn't been and is spoiling for a fight"  
He cringes "W-What are you g-going to do?"  
Silver gives him a sad smile "Hope she can control him...otherwise we'll fight"  
They both turn as Debbie approaches them "Ah, Well Done for making it this far as Clive has informed me about your improvements and I have decided to spend some one-on-one time with each of you to chat about your ambitions and where you would like to be when the year Course is over"  
Silver watches as Peter places two chairs in one corner and Debbie heads over to sit in one.  
Peter nods and then turns to the Recruits "Right, after your chat you are to head to your Room as it'll be lights out soon" after they nod he looks them over and states "Rick Tono...you're first"  
Silver watches Rick head over and nervously wraps his tail around his leg as he has a feeling things aren't going to go that well.


	30. Debbies Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Silvers turn

He watches as first Rick leaves, followed by Rachel and then Jen. He flinches as Peter calls out his name and straightens himself up to his full height as he walks over (Why are you so nervous?....You are a Bonded Felenico so-) he pauses slightly and smiles as the nerves disappears (I am a Bonded Felenico!). He nods at the two men glaring at him and notes a small smirk of respect on the Lion Felenicos face as he takes his seat.

Silver watches as Debbie looks over his folder without glancing at him  
"So...according to your folder, you were a Marine and none other than a Gunnery Sergeant....and then you disappeared for seventeen years? Can you explain that?"  
He chuckles "I was in the Facility for fifteen and got adopted two years ago". He smiles as he notes the frown on her face and then she looks up at him. He watches as her eyes widen in shock before cocking her head to one side as recognition crosses her features  
"Ah...so you are the Felenico Christian informed me about"  
Silver nods "Yeah, my Owner wants me to become a full-time NCIS Agent...and to do that I need to spend a term here"  
He jerks back as she suddenly leans forward  
"Oh, I remember Anthony DiNozzo Junior...we both trained here at the same time"  
He nods "Yeah, Senior brought me as a Present two years ago"  
She nods but pauses as she spots movement under the table. As she goes to have a look her eyes widen in shock "Er...you have a tail?"  
He glances down and smiles as he wraps it around his waist "Yeah...I was a late changer"  
Debbie frowns as she suddenly remembers the beginning of their conversation "You were a Marine?...But now a Felenico?"  
Silver sighs "I didn't know that I was a Felenico and I didn't show any of the signs as I got Married young...me and Shannon...we were childhood sweethearts" he tightens his tail around himself as he continues "Seventeen years ago my Family was murdered...it triggered the change and...well fifteen years I was at the Facility before I was bought and given as a gift for Tony on his birthday"  
She gives him a sad smile but then a thoughtful look crosses her face "Is there anymore Felenicos like yourself?"  
His eyes widen slightly as he Scents her arousal "N-No...there's no other Felenicos like me"  
She sighs as she reaches out to stroke his tail and turns to the Lion Felenico "Kiro, do you think you can be taught to have your tail in both forms?"  
Kiro narrows his eyes at Silver "I doubt it Debs...he is right in the way he states that there's not another like him"  
Silver lowers his eyes to avoid a fight and then winces as he feels Tonys arousal (No! Don't you even think about it!...Seriously Tony...you have only just met her!). He knows he has failed in hiding his Scent of arousal as he hears two low deep, threatening growls and he lets out a sigh as he stands to face the other Felenicos "I'm Sorry...I don't mean anything by it as my Owner has suddenly become aroused and...well..."  
Kiro smirks and nods "You are forgiven" he turns to his Mate "Have you finished with questioning him?"  
She sighs and nods before standing and taking his hand "It was nice to meet you and I wish you all the best in the Course"  
Silver gives her the 'DiNozzo' grin, one that he has learnt from Tony, and kisses the back of her hand "Thank-You"  
She blushes as he lets go but before she can say anything in return a loud roar erupts from behind them.  
He turns in time to spot the Leopard Felenico pounce at him as Kiro tugs Debbie out of the way


	31. Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver and Loki fight

Silver lets out a grunt as his back connects with the floor. He lets out a low growl as manages to get the Felenico off him and stands in a defensive position while hissing at him as he hears Debbie shout  
"Loki STOP!"  
He rolls his eyes as he answers, while keeping his eyes on his attacker "It won't work Debbie...you haven't yet Bonded fully with him"  
He hears Kiro agree before Loki pounces once more and as he moves to avoid the punch he lets out a pained yelp as something sharp pierces him. He glances down and notes four long red cuts on his arm (What the fuck?). He looks at Loki and his eyes widen as he spots the claws, he ducks as he suddenly lashes out once more and yelps as he rakes across his Scruff. He lets off a deep growl and goes on the defensive (If he can have claws...surely I can aswell?) with that he rakes across the other Felenicos chest, smirking at the deep marks he makes "Two can play at this"  
Loki growls and lets out a hiss as he pounces, letting out a triumphant roar as he gets the older Felenico down "This is the famous Silver that Mark speaks of? Ha!"  
Silver frowns at the statement but lets out a deep growl as he feels him leaning forward  
"You don't deserve to be Bonded!"  
He stills as he feels teeth scraping his Collar and sees red as he suddenly rears back with a deep roar.  
Loki lets out a yelp as their positions are suddenly reversed and he is now on the defensive as Silver attacks. He realises with a sickening feeling that the older Felenico wasn't really trying to hurt him before...but now he knows that he doesn't have a chance at wining this fight.

He smirks as he has him pinned down beneath him and flicks his head to get the blood out of his eyes as he goes to deliver the killing bite.  
Loki freezes as he feels the breath on the back of his neck and realises that this is it...that he is going to die and never have the privilege of becoming Bonded to his Owner.  
Silver pauses as he Scents something...and suddenly realises that it's...fear. He blinks away the red haze to find that everyone is staring at him with fear written clearly on their faces. Something moves under him and he glaces down to find Loki pinned beneath him. He frowns as he releases him to step back and watches as Kiro slowly approaches  
"I mean you no harm...I just want to check on Loki"  
He nods as he tries to remember what happened (Last thing I remember is...is Loki threatening my Collar?). He wraps his tail around his waist as he asks "I...I didn't kill him...did I?"  
He flinches as he hears shocked gasps from everyone but lets out a sigh of relief when Kiro answers  
"No...you stopped before delivering the fateful bite, however you have deeply wounded him"  
He nods and watches as Peter takes a step forward to turn to the others, but still keeps him in sight as if he is afraid of being next  
"Right...everyone out, class dismissed"  
He spots Roger sending him a small smile and he returns it with one of his own.

Once everyone has gone with only himself, Peter and Debbie with both her Felenicos he lets out a sigh before suddenly yelping, startling everyone, as he is instantly bombarded with Tony through their Bond. He lets out a whimper as he drops on the spot, into the Submissive gesture every Felenico knows, just as his pissed Owner bursts through the doors  
"What the FUCK is going on here!?"


	32. Owners Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Debbie argue about Silver staying to finish the Course

He keeps as still as possible as he feels the anger radiating from his Owner. He tenses as Tony walks over and flinches as his hair is tugged, making him look up into angry green eyes  
"What happened Silver?"  
He nervously licks his lips as he blinks away the blood that drips down his face "Loki became threatened and attacked...he...he threatened my Collar and...and I don't remember what happened after"  
Tony narrows his eyes and then glances around to spot a man on the floor, after a second glance he realises that it's a Felenico. He releases his grip and turns to face the startled others as he growls "What happened with MY Felenico?"  
Peter shakes himself and stands at Parades Rest "Silver states the truth...Loki attacked him and had him pinned and then...then Silver lost it"  
He frowns and cocks his head to one side "How do you mean 'lost it'?"  
He looks him directly in the eyes "I mean he suddenly went into a frenzied attack...Loki stood no chance"  
Debbie steps forward "He's proved that he can't become an Agent as...what if a suspect attempts to touch his Collar? We can't afford incidents like this"  
Tony narrows his eyes as he growls "There will be no chance of that happening...as I will be with him at all times and if not, others members of my team will be there" he smirks at her "You're just embarrassed that you couldn't control your Felenico...aren't you Debs?"  
She growls at him "I can control MY Felenicos fine...it's yours that almost killed Mine!"  
Peter steps forward "That's the point...he 'almost' killed him...but stopped himself"  
He glances at his Mate and reaches out to softly stroke his hair "Silver isn't a killer...as I'm sure you have read in his file about him being taken and having a forced Bond as he was continuously raped by Louis Callen for months before I got him back"  
Silver lets out a fearful yelp at the name and shuffles closer to lean onto Tony as he wraps his tail around himself.  
Tony sighs as he continues to stroke him "His Collar was removed and replaced with another"  
Kiro gasps and presses closer to his Mate as he tries to understand how he would feel if his Collar was removed, he shudders at the thought and nuzzles his Owners neck "Let him stay, Debs...it was Loki who threatened him and I would have done the same in his position"  
Debbie glances at him and spots the truth in his eyes as she reaches up to stroke his mane "Ok...he can stay the Course, however this is never to happen again" and with that she heads off but turns to Kiro "Can you take Loki back to ours as I get Doctor Stuart?"  
He bows and carefully picks up his friend before following her out.  
Tony watches then go and sighs as he turns to the Instructor "So...what happens now?"  
Peter gives him a small smile "He has passed his hand-to -hand combat so take him home and return him here on Monday when we start the next part"  
He nods and glances down "Get up Silver"  
Silver slowly stands and keeps his head bowed as he can still feel the hidden anger through the Bond.  
He turns and holds out a hand "Thanks for standing up for him...I'll bring him back in a weeks time"  
He nods and pats Silver on the back "Go on and behave yourself"  
Silver quickly glances up at him and gives him a small smile "I'll try"  
He shakes his head and walks away as he leaves them alone.  
Tony waits until he has gone before turning to his Mate, he sighs as he spots the slight trembles and turns as he heads off "You coming?"  
He looks up and nods as he quickly follows.

Once seated in the car he tugs Silver into a hug as he crushes him against his chest.  
He lets out a startled yelp before returning it. He buries his head in the crook of his neck as he breathes in the relaxing Scent only to flinch as he can smell the woman on him.  
Tony notes the move and sighs "Sorry...I had only just finished having sex with her when you...you disappeared and was replaced with darkness, anger and pain"  
Silver feels tears filling his eyes "I...I don't understand how...or what happened" he lifts a hand to wipe his face "I'm Sorry Tony...I didn't mean to shut you out...it just happened"  
He gives him a small smile and strokes his face "It's ok...I believe you"  
He nods as calms himself down "I'm Sorry that I've made things difficult on the Assignment"  
Tony chuckles "Nah...it's alright, I mean who can resist this?" at the he gestures to himself.  
Silver just raises an eyebrow and smirks "Meh, you're ok"  
He playfully narrows his eyes ad he starts the car "So...I take it you'll rather watch a film than have awesome mind-blowing sex then all week then? As I'm just 'ok'?"  
He lets out a deep groan as his trouser become tight and chuckles "Nah...I wouldn't have anyone but you, Tony"  
A warm feeling spreads across his chest as he pats Silvers leg and then he remembers that he needed to tell him something "Oh, by the way...I've got a Flat and we have to go there, as that's where I live...well...where Tony Gibbs lives"  
His eyes widen and a shy smile covers his face "You...you took my previous name as you're Undercover Persona?"  
Tony nods "Yeah, Vance wanted 'Tony DiNardo' but come on that's not going to take a lot of brain power to figure out that it's Tony DiNozzo now is it? Also I wanted to be reminded of you everytime she said my name"  
He thinks it over and shakes his head as he settles down in his seat while placing a hand on his Mates thigh as he closes his eyes "I don't mind where I go as long as I'm with you"  
He smiles and takes a hand off the wheel to caress Silvers cheek "Love you"  
He opens an eye and lets out a happy purr "Love you too" and sinks into a light doze as Tony drives them to the 'Flat'


	33. Silver Meets Jeanne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver meets Tonys 'Girlfriend'

Tony sighs as he spots her car outside his new Flat and turns to warn Silver but smiles as he spots that he's asleep. He reaches out and gently strokes his head, smirking a the deep rumble of a purr "Silver...Silver wake up"  
He slowly blinks open his eyes and turns to Tony with a sleepy smile "We're here?"  
He nods and pulls back when Silver goes to kiss him "Silver...she's here and...and I'm Tony Gibbs now"  
He lowers his eyes and nods but looks up when he hears movement to spot Tony holding out his blue leather Collar and cuffs with a sad smile.  
"I'm Sorry Silver"  
He shakes his head "It's ok Tony...I know it's not you're fault" and with that he bares his neck.  
Tony gently caresses his face and sighs as he gets into character. Once Silver is Collared and cuffed he attaches his leash and gets out of the car.  
Silver takes a deep breath and follows Tony into the 'new' Flat.

As he enters he pauses at the sight of the woman "You wanted more already?"  
She giggles and gets up from the sofa "I left, saw you go and then thought I'd surprise you" with that she steps forward to kiss him but pauses at the sight of the Felenico behind him "But...it seems you have surprised me"  
He chuckles as he looks her "It's a Pet of a Mate of mine...he couldn't pick him up and so asked me too"  
Silver lowers his gaze to the floor while keeping his hands grasped behind his back in the Submissive way he hasn't had to do since Tony first got him two years ago. He flinches as his tail is tugged and holds back the growl as she tugs it once more  
"How come it has a tail? Is it defective?"  
Tony tones down his possessiveness as he watches her touch 'his' Felenico and answers "He's rare as not another Felenico can have a tail in this form...also he has a rare pedigree of a white Siberian Tiger"  
She nods as she lifts up his shirt to check out his markings "What has he been doing?"  
He holds back his growl and steps closer to them "He's been fighting with another, a Leopard breed and you should have seen the other guy!"  
Silver rolls his eyes as he spots Tonys smirk but tenses as he Scents her arousal  
"You think Anthony would mind if we had a turn on him?"  
He jerks back and shouts "NO!" at the two pairs of shocked eyes staring at him he puts on a flirty smile as he approaches her "I don't wanna share"  
He smirks as he looks to the floor as he knows it was him that he doesn't want to share and sighs as he asks "May I get cleaned and changed?"  
Tony looks into the blue eyes and nods "Yes, Anthony has told me to leave out your clothes for you"  
He bows and leaves the room.

As he strips out of his clothes he glances at the door he wants to lock, as he didn't like the fact she was tempted but sighs as he knows he can't.  
He groans as the water caresses his battered body and lets out a deep purr only to jump as a warm body presses up against his back but calms instantly when he reconises Tonys Scent "Hey...where is she?"  
He sighs as he wraps his arms around him "Getting dinner...I tried to get rid as seriously, I know I'm gorgeous...but we only just met today and already she's turning into a stalker!"  
He chuckles as he rubs himself against the hard body and turns to drop down on his knees "It'll have to be quick?" at his Owners nod he smirks before swallowing him whole.  
He reaches out to steady himself as his Mate works him like a Pro and in no time at all he shoots down his throat with a stiffled shout.  
Silver quickly reaches out to steady him before rising up and taking possession of his mouth.  
Tony groans as he tastes himself mixed with a taste that only belong to the man he loves. He smirks into the kiss as he reaches between them and wraps his fingers around Silvers hard cock.  
He yelps and groans as he ruts into Tonys fist. He nuzzles his neck and whispers "Please...?"  
He nods "Cum Gunny"  
At the Command his body stiffens as he tips his head back to roar out his completion and once finished he crumples forward against Tonys chest while letting out a rusty purr.  
He holds him close and sighs as he releases him "Lets get clean and dressed"  
Silver nods and leans forward to peck his cheek "I'll see you soon DiNozzo"  
He chuckles and once clean he gets out with a terrible Terminator expression "I'll be back" as he heads into the bedroom.  
He frowns at his back and then sighs as he shakes his head while getting out of the shower. Once dry he enters the bedroom with a small smile as he spots his demin shorts along with the commandeered shirt and quickly gets changed but pauses as he realises that he can Scent Tony on them. He lets out a deep purr as he walks into the living room and kneels down in the Submissive gesture next to the sofa, at the end with Tony on, just as Jeanne walks in carrying dinner.


	34. Forgot His Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeanne strikes Silver and then fucks Tony

Silver Scents the air and licks his lips as he can smell the mozzarella pizza. He watches as she passes the pizza to Tony before heading to the kitchen.  
He smirks as he spots the look of hunger and opens the box to pass him a slice "Here you go"  
He returns it with a smile and reaches out to take a slice only to yelp and jerk away as he is slapped "Oww"  
Tonys head snaps up to spot an angry Jeanne glaring at Silver. He frowns but before he can ask, Silver beats him to it  
"What was that for!?"  
She glares at him and then slaps him again "The first was because this isn't your Dinner, and the second was for speaking without Permission!"  
Silver glares at the floor as his eyes water while he lashes out his tail in anger (You've forgotten your place Silver...At the moment you aren't Tonys Equal...but DiNozzos Felenico)  
Tony leaps up from his seat and grabs her arm as she goes to hit him once more "Enough!"  
Jeanne frowns at him "He hasn't learnt his lesson!"  
He shakes his head "I don't care...DiNozzo will not be happy if I return his Felenico black n blue from you beating him"  
She narrows her eyes at him "Fine then!...". Suddenly a thoughtful expression cover her face "You don't know much about Felenicos...do you?"  
Tony glances at Silver and the looks at her "All I know is that DiNozzo treats Silver as an Equal to which he returns with loyalty, respect and devotion"  
Silver hides his smile as he feels Tonys love through their Bond and keeps still in the Submissive position as Jeanne talks  
"My Dad has Felenicos, he Bonds them with himself and six others. They are a tool to be used either as a Body-Guard or a way to release tension by a warm body to take your pleasure from" she looks down at Silver "They don't have a Soul...or a purpose in life. They are beneath us and so should be treated that way"  
He hides his flinch from her words and then turns to Tony "May I Speak?"  
Tony nods "Yes Silver"  
He lowers his eyes and bares his neck "I would like to have Permission to go sleep in my other form"  
He nods "You may"  
Silver bows his head as he stands and strips before changing forms.  
He sighs "Go in the bedroom..." he glances at his 'Guest' "There's a rug on the floor"  
The Tiger looks back at them and nods as he heads off while taking his clothes with him.

Tony watches the door to which his Mate had left through for a while longer before sighing and turning back to face her "I'm not in the mood for food now"  
She smirks as she pushes him down onto the couch and attacks his mouth.  
He closes his eyes and pictures Silver as he kisses her back. He feels soft fingers touching him and tries not to cringe away as he makes himself hard.  
Jeanne groans as she feels him getting hard beneath her fingers and quickly rolls on a condom on him before she lifts herself up to mount him.  
He keeps his eyes closed and recalls the memory of first time he Claimed Silver as he suddenly rears up and fucks her.  
She groans as she digs her fingers into his back while meeting him thrust for thrust.  
Tony wipes away the tears that escapes as tries to stay in character as he gets her to completion and forces himself to.  
They lay there panting against one another and then he gets off her with a realistic smile "Wow" before removing the condom and wrapping it in the napkins.  
She smirks as she gingerly gets up on shaking legs "Yes...wow"  
He shrugs "What can I say"  
She stretches out her body and sighs "I gotta go"  
He pouts "Really?"  
She nods and pecks his cheek "Yeah, I'm meeting Mother at her hotel as she wants to hear all about my new Boyfriend!"  
He frowns "You have a Boyfriend?"  
Jeanne rolls her eyes and playfully slaps his chest "Duh...it's you, Silly"  
He hides his flinch and smiles "Well then...see you later?"  
She sighs "I've got a busy week...so I'll text you?"  
He nods as he tucks himself away and walks her to the door "Bye"  
She turns and shoves her tongue down his throat "Bye Gibbs...can't wait for next time"  
He nods as he waves before shutting the door and leaning against it as he sinks to the floor while hiding his face as he quietly sobs out his guilt.


	35. Silver...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony feels guilty and notices something's wrong with Silver

Silver pricks up his ears at the sound of tears and hesitantly crawls out of the bedroom to have a look. He spots Tony sitting by the door and slowly crawls over.  
He starts as a wet tongue licks his cheek and he turns to face him "I-I'm Sorry Silver...I'm so Sorry"  
He changes forms and pulls Tony into his lap as he wraps his arms around him while letting out a calming purr "It's ok Tony...it's the Assignment and...and I know that you wouldn't ever have let her strike me like that..."  
He nods as he buries his head in the crook of his neck "I...I feel like I've betrayed you"  
Silver shakes his head as he stands, while holding his Mate, and puts the deadbolt across the door and locking it before carrying him into the bathroom "It's ok Tony...I felt you using the Bond to get you through it...it tells me that you'd rather be with me and that's all I need"  
Tony wipes his face before removing the leather Collar and cuffs while Silver gets him out of his clothes. Once they are both naked he takes his hand and tugs him into the shower  
"Tony...I'm already clean"  
He shakes his head as he strokes the hand print across his face from where he was struck "I want wipe away the Marks she left...I could have shot her for striking you"  
He smirks as he lathers up a soapy cloth and starts to clean his Owner "It's ok Tony...it's my fault for forgetting my plac-" he flinches as he hair is tugged, forcing him to look into flinty green eyes  
"No!...Your place is by My Side!, Equal in all sense of the word!" he lets go and strokes the gold Collar "You may wear my Collar as a symbol of my Ownership...but I meant what I said about you being an Equal to which I return with loyalty, respect and devotion"  
He goes pink as the words warm him up from within as he continues to remove the Scent of her from his Mate.  
Tony shuts his eyes as he feels the callous rough hands of his Mate rubbing across his skin and groans in delight.  
Silver smirks as he watches Tony become aroused and sighs as his body responses. He turns him around and rubs his back, feeling the tension in the muscles disappear. Once finished he presses his body flush against him as he starts cleaning his chest and can't help but jerk his hips forward as his hard cock slips between Tonys cheeks.  
He groans and reaches out to pass him the bottle of liquid soap "Take me Silver"  
He groans and nods as he shakily reaches for the bottle. He takes a deep calming breath before pushing Tony down, so he is braced against the wall, before slipping in a slick finger.  
Tony growls as he thrusts back "Hurry!"  
Silver nods as he quickly, but gently, stretches him. Not long after he manages to get two and then three fingers in before Tony starts thrusting back  
"Now Gunny!"  
He whines as he removes his fingers and slicks up his cock as he lines up "R-Ready?"  
Tony rolls his eyes as he suddenly thrusts back, impaling himself with a grunt.  
Silver lets out a strangled gasp and claws at his back at the tight heat surrounding his cock.  
He grimaces as a sharp needle like pains stab along his back "Silver? You ok?"  
He slowly opens his eyes and looks down only to gasp in shock as he has sunk his claws into his Mates back "I'm Sorry" he goes to pull away but Tony pushes away from the wall to trap him him inbetween the shower wall and the warm body, to which he is still connected too  
"You're going to fuck me Silver...and then we'll discuss the issues with you while snuggled up in bed...ok?"  
He nods as he wraps his arms around him as he can't seem to retract the claws while trying to hide the fear that he had hurt his Mate.  
His eyes widen slightly as he strokes his fingers "Oh Silver...we need to talk, but first" he removes the grip to place one of the hands on to his hip, grimacing as the claws sink into his skin, and repeats it for the other side before leaning forward to brace himself with a nod "Now"  
Silver returns the nod as he starts to thrust into his Mate groaning as he feels the muscles tighten at the same time he hears a cry as he brushes against his prostate. He chuckles and lets out a rumbling purr as he continues to hit that spot over and over until the body stiffens and clamps down on him at the same time Tony shouts  
"Cum Gunny!"  
He tips his head back and roars as he climaxes deep with his Mate and promptly collapses taking a sated Tony with him.

He winces as he feels Silver slip out as he turns in his lap to face him "Thank-You Silver...I needed that"  
He smirks and leans forward to kiss him but stops as a yawn escapes.  
Tony chuckles at the move and gets off him to stand "Come on...bed"  
He nods as he changes forms and heads off.  
He frowns as he watches him disappear and quickly dries himself before grabbing a clean towel and following the Tiger into the bedroom only to stop in shock as he spots him curled up on the rug "Silver? Change back"  
His body follows the Order without question and he sits up, crossed legged, to frown at him "What?  
He walks over and sits on the bed as he pats the space beside him "On the bed"  
Silver shakes his head "I...I'd rather sleep here"  
Tony sighs and grabs the pillows as well as the duvet as he sits down beside him "If you're sleeping on the floor...so am I" and with that he starts to rub him dry.  
He lets out a happy purr at the feeling of Ownership but starts to sway as exhaustion catches up  
"Silver?...You ok?"  
He nods as he leans heavily on Tony "Fine...just tired"  
He frowns but nods as he gets the pillows in place and lowers himself down, with Silver on his chest and covers them with the duvet "Sleep Jethro...Sleep"  
With one more yawn he drifts into the darkness of sleep as he follows the Command without thought.  
Tony watches him and the lifts one of his hands to check out the claws "I don't think these should be like this...somethings wrong" he wraps his arms around him, tugging him close as he joins him in the land of sleep while trying not to worry about what is wrong with his Mate


	36. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is wrong with Silver

He frowns as he hears an odd noise and goes to turn over but pauses at the low growl. He slowly wakes himself up and watches in shock as Silver claws the carpet while still asleep. He shakes his head and decides to wake him up "Silver, wake up"  
He frowns as there's no movement and shakes him "Silver! Wake up!" but still there's nothing and he tries to hide his rising panic "Silver?...Jethro?"  
He manages to get out from underneath him and sighs "Shit...what is wrong?". He glances at the bedside table and spots his mobile just as an idea comes to mind "Mark...he will know what to do" and with that he goes to stand but ends up yelping in pain, along with shock, as Silver suddenly rears up and sinks his claws into his back "SILVER! STOP!!"  
+++++++++++++++++++++++  
He watches as the man takes his Owner and he growls low in his throat as he claws the grass beneath his paws. He can hear Tony calling him and tries to find him but movement catches his eyes and he pounces, letting out a triumphant roar as he feels his claws sink into the flesh of the man who wants to hurt his Owner  
+++++++++++++++++++++++  
Tony tries not to let the panic set in as he feels Silvers breath on the back of his neck and he begs "Silver...Stop...Please Stop!"  
He licks across the vulnerable point where skull meets spine but pauses as a known Scent reaches him...he shakes his head to try to get rid of it but then he feels it deep within himself and snaps awake instantly when he realises that it's his Mates fear. 

He frowns "T...Tony?"  
He keeps as still as possible "S-Silver?"  
He goes to get off him but pauses when he notes his hands are stuck and looks down only to widen his eyes in shock "Shit!...How?"  
Tony winces as he feels the claws being tugged from his skin and once the weight is lifted off him, he scrambles away from him.  
Silver frowns and goes to follow but stops as the Scent of fear increases "T...Tony?"  
He shakes his head "No! Stay away!"  
He flinches and looks at him in confusion "Where is he?"  
He frowns but reaches out for his mobile while watching the Felenico "W-Who?"  
He looks around the room and whispers "The man!"  
Tony pauses before bringing the phone to his ear "What man?"  
Silver rolls his eyes "The man who was hurting you...the one eyed man...the one that you fear!"  
He shakes his head as tears start to fall down his cheeks "I'm looking at him"  
He frowns as he glances behind himself and turns to face Tony "B-But you're...you're looking at me" at his Owners nod a deep anger lets itself be known as he tips his head back and roars  
Tony runs out the room and barricades the door just as claws pierce through the framework. He quickly pushes in the number and holds the phone by his ear while praying that he'll be awake, he lets out a sigh if relief when he hears a sleepy  
"Mark Southwood"  
He glances at the door as he hears the claws scratching the wood as the Felenico tries to escape "M-Mark?...It's T-Tony"  
He hears silence and hesitantly moves closer to the door "S-Somethings wrong the S-Silver" he jumps back as there's a thud against the door followed quickly by a deep roar  
"Tony!? What happened?"  
He quickly pushes the sofa against the door "I don't know! Come quick, Damon knows where we are...but hurry!"  
He hears movement and then a car door "I'll be there in five"  
He nods "Thank-Yo-" but is cut off as the Felenico manages to get out and pounces on him. He ends up dropping the mobile as he tries to keep the claws away from himself while grappling with his Mate. He jumps as he hears Marks voice and looks to the door in hope but frowns as there's no sign, he looks around and spots his phone on speaker  
"Tony! Shut him down!"  
He tries to get away "How Mark?"  
"Get him into Subspace"  
Tony frowns only to yelp in pain as claws sink into his flesh "You...you sure it'll work?"  
"Yes Tony, Felenico's are programmed to respond no matter what"  
He nods "Ok" he turns back to his Mate "Silver! Attention"

Silver blinks in confusion as he is brought out from his dream only to crumple ontop of another person. He frowns as he looks around, without moving, and notes the way the Flat is in a mess (Shit what happened?). His body twitches as he hears Marks voice  
"Tony...? You ok?"  
The body beneath him pushes at him until he is laying on his back staring up at the ceiling. He jumps as he hears his Mate answer  
"Yeah Mark...he has stopped"  
He wants to move and curl up within Tonys arms as he doesn't know what has happened but his body doesn't respond and he lets out a fearful whimper as he can taste his Mates fear.  
"Mark...I don't think he has gone...he is still aware"  
Silver whimpers as his body refuses to move but quietens down when Tony moves into his vision  
"Mark...he's looking at me"  
His head twitches as he tries to move it in the direction of Marks voice  
"What?...He should have his eyes lowered to the floor and be deep within Subspace, look I'm right outside"  
He watches as Tony nods "Ok Mark...I'll see you in a bit"  
Silver feels his eyes watering as he tries to remember what happened (The last thing I remember is...is Tony being afraid of me) as he looks up, he lets the tears fall as he spots the fear directed at himself written across the other mans face


	37. Mark To The Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark arrives and makes Silver Safe before needing to talk with Tony

Silver whimpers as he spots Mark walk in with a white box (Shit!...You are in trouble!)  
Tony turns and gives him a shaky smile, thanking himself for remembering to at least put on some boxers, before glancing back at his Mate "What's wrong with him?"  
He lets out a low growl as he watches Mark approach his Owner but flinches away as he suddenly changes course to walk to him.  
Mark looks at Silver and cocks his head to one side before kneeling down and opening his box.  
He nervously moves closer to watch "Mark...what made him attack me?"  
He glances at his confused friend and sighs "I don't know yet...but let me make him Safe before you can fill me in with everything that has happened until the moment I walked in"  
Tony nods and gets up to head into the bedroom only to return with Silvers denim shorts "I think it will be better if we cover him up"  
He nods as he lays out the items from his box.  
Silver blanches at the items and tries to jerk away, but his body doesn't respond and he lets out a low growl as Mark places a specialized muzzle onto him.  
His eyes widen in shock and he leans over Mark to get a better look "Seriously?...They actually have a muzzle for a Felenico?"  
Mark just shakes his head as he lifts one of Silvers hands, ignoring the deep growl, and whistles "Wow...theses are impressive"  
Tony winces as he notes that the have become longer than they were earlier "Shit...no wonder it felt like I was being stabbed"  
He glances at him and then turns him around so he can check out his back...only to grimace at the deep wounds "Tony...take Silvers strength to heal yourself"  
Tony shakes it off as he moves out from Marks hold while getting Silver into his shorts "It's ok Mark...I'm fine"  
He shakes his head and turns him to look at him "Seriously...if word got out that Silver had attacked you...he'll be put down as a defective one as...Felenicos aren't allowed to attack people let alone their Owners"  
He jerks back in shock and then glances at his Mate "They...they can't put him down Mark..." he looks back into the worried eyes and nods "Ok...I'll do it" and with that he tugs at the Bond, gasping in shock and pain at the fear and darkness he feels.  
Mark moves quick and catches Tony before he falls "Tony?"  
He holds up a hand "I'm fine...I just wasn't expecting to feel so much fear and...and darkness"

He makes sure Tony is ok before moving back to the Felenico, he notes the narrowed eyed glare and frowns at the deep growl. He quickly decides that he need to move faster and pulls out a small gadget as he straddles Silvers chest.  
Tony frowns from his position "What...what is that?"  
He smirks as he lifts Silvers left hand "It's a claw cutter...it safely cuts and blunts the claws without hurting the Felenico"  
He shuffles closer to get a better look as Mark quickly but neatly trims off the sharp looking claws and reaches out to stroke one of the blunt tips "Wow...it's not as sharp"  
He cocks his head to one side as he lifts Silvers right hand "You wanna go?"  
Tony pauses and glances at Silvers face before nodding "Yeah...but as long as I don't hurt him"  
Mark chuckles as he gets off and pats Silvers chest "Get on"  
Silver growls, a deep threatening noise as Mark reaches up to touch his Collar  
"Behave Silver, or else Tony will have no choice but to remove his Collar from you"  
He quietens at the threat but tries to move away from the hand and growls once more before turning his gaze back to Tony who straddles his chest.  
He glances down into the narrowed eyes and sighs as he longs to see the bright loving gaze Silver normally gives him. He reaches down and picks up his right hand "How do I do this?"  
He takes the hand and holds up one finger "Now, see the pink part, that's the quick and it contains the nerves and blood vessels...you cut just below where it finishes otherwise it'll bleed and it will defiantly hurt him as it's very sensitive"  
Tony hesitantly cuts one and shows it to Mark "Like this?" at his nod he gets more confident as he finishes.

Silver growls and tries to move away but his body refuses to co-operate, so he lets his displeasure known by continuing making low, deep and threatening noises.  
Mark shakes his head as he takes out a pair of leather gloves and hands one to Tony "Here, put this on his hand and connect the strap like so"  
He nods as he does as instructed before stroking across his Mates chest "This isn't going to hurt him...is it Mark?"  
He shakes his head as he gently encourages Tony to move away and sit on the sofa "It won't hurt him...it's more for our protection as he is unable to attack. Also, I don't understand why, but with the gloves and muzzle...Felenicos can't change forms"  
He nods as he glances back to his growling Mate and sighs "I want my Silver back..." he turns as a hand pats his thigh  
"Release him from this state and tell me what happened while I observe him"  
Tony nods and turns to look at his Mate, while moving slightly closer to Mark, as he states "At Ease Silver" before turning back to face him as he tells him everything which has happened since Silver had started his FLETC Course


	38. Wrong Signals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark explains what's wrong with Silver and how to fix him

"...and then you appeared"  
Mark nods as he takes everything in and then rubs a hand over his face "Tony...she's right in saying that you don't know much about Felenicos"  
Tony frowns "What do you mean?"  
He goes to answer but turns at the sound of a crash to spot Silver trying to remove the muzzle and knocking over a table in the process. He sighs as he looks back into the worried green eyes "Tony...you punished him for sleeping with that Ari-"  
He growls at the name and interrupts "He didn't 'sleep' with him but next to him"  
He rolls his eyes "Whatever...anyway you punished him for that and then you sent him away with Abby...then you Dominated him again in the morning before sending him away again"  
Tony smirks at the memory of Silver tied up, with the hiccups before they both had their pleasure from each other.  
Silver stops his attempts at removing the stupid muzzle and the gloves, which keep his hands in a fist, as he Scents his Owners arousal. He cocks his head to one side and slowly moves closer.  
Mark watches as the Felenico moves closer out of curiosity, but then notices the way Tony tenses and moves closer to himself which causes Silver to back away in confusion. He shakes his head and pats Tonys knee, ignoring the flinch, as he sighs "Tony...you're giving off the wrong signals" he holds up a hand to stop him from interrupting once more and gives him a sad smile "You said after Silver defeated Loki that he dropped to his knees as you came close" at Tonys nod he rubs across his forehead "He knew he was in trouble and was waiting for you to put him in place by a show of Dominance...but you didn't. And then you arrived here and he broke the rules by answering back...but was put in place by someone else" he turns Tonys gaze away from Silver so he can look into his eyes "And then you fucked someone while using your shared Bond...afterwards, you let Silver fuck you"  
Tony jerks back and stands as he starts to pace "So...you're saying it's my fault!?"  
He shakes his head but his gaze is drawn to the Felenico who crouches down and stalks closer.  
He crosses his arms across his body as things fly around his head "What is he going on about a one eyed man for then?"  
Mark shrugs and stands as Silver stalks closer "Tony...calm down!"  
He stops and growls "Why should I!?"  
He just points.  
Tony follows the direction and notices Silver crouched with his fur bristling. He sighs and nods as he runs his hand through his hair "Ok how...how do I get him back?"  
He walks over, not paying any attention to the deep growl, and drags him by the Collar over to where the other man is still standing "Easy...you take control and make him Submit to you"

Tony stares at the growling creature and shakes his head as he steps away "No...I c-can't"  
Silver quietens and looks up in confusion as he Scents his Mates fear.  
He avoids the questioning blue gaze and moves out of reach as a gloved fist goes to touch him "I...I can't have him near me Mark...I just can't"  
Mark sighs as he softly strokes the Felenicos hair, while refusing to let go of his Collar, and shakes his head "Tony...if you don't get him to Submit...he'll get worse and will end up being put down"  
He looks into the slitted gaze and then back to Mark "I...I can't have him put down...as I love him" he sighs as he continues "But, he scared me...and I...I think part of me still fears him"  
He nods as he drags Silver over to the couch and takes a seat "Lets have a coffee while we discuss things, none for Silver though"  
Tony gives him a small smile as he heads off into the kitchen.

Mark waits until Tony leaves the room before turning his gaze towards Silver. He grabs a handful of the silver hair and forces him to look him in the eyes as he gives him an ultimation "I don't care right now of what is going through that head of yours...but if you don't sort yourself out...Tony will get rid"  
He lowers his gaze as he tries to stop the growl from escaping.  
He notes the move and nods as he releases his grip and clicks his fingers while pointing beside him.  
Silver narrows his eyes and refuses to move as he lashes his tail  
"I won't tell you again"  
He looks at the floor and then moves slightly closer.  
Tony watches from the doorway and shakes his head as he looks them. He lets out a sighs and walks over, passing Mark his coffee while sitting down to drink his. As he watches Silver move closer to Mark he lets out a small growl as his possessive nature comes out and he states "Here"  
He turns towards the voice and growls in answer.  
He narrows his eyes and reaches to drag him closer by his Collar "I said 'Here'!"  
Silver tilts his head to bare his neck as he lowers his gaze.  
Mark sits there with a smirk on his face "See Tony...you can do it" at the shocked look his smile widens "Yeah...I know I played you, but I did it with the best intentions"  
He chuckles as he takes a sip of his coffee "Yeah Mark...Thanks, I-I think we'll be ok from here"  
He nods and stands "You can keep the muzzle and gloves, as I've got plenty...I'll get Damon and the team to quickly fix your Flat back to how it was before she comes back"  
He waves it off "She's going to be chatting to her Mother and so I won't see her till the end of the week, tell them late tomorrow as I should have Silver back by then"  
He nods and strokes Silvers hair, while ignoring the growl "I've said it before but...I'm Glad you took on Old Silver as I don't think anyone would have been strong enough to make him Submit to them...other than yourself of course"  
Tony smiles and runs his fingers across the bared neck "I love him...that's all that matters"  
He goes and picks up his box while placing his finished cup on the side "Right...well I'm off then, call me with an update and we'll talk soon"  
Tony nods and walks him out, but before he goes he tugs him into a surprised hug "Thank-You Mark...I couldn't have done anything without your help"  
Mark chuckles and hugs him back "He'll be ok Tony...and in making him better, you'll feel better too"  
He nods as he releases him "I'll call ya" and with that he watches him go before shutting and bolting the door. He leans against it before turning around to start sorting out his Mate.


	39. Submit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony punishes Silver and he Submits

Tony looks at the growling creature and shakes himself as he heads into the Bedroom to get dressed while entering his Topspace.  
Silver watches him with narrowed eyes and once he is out of sight he starts attacking the muzzle (I want it off!) he lets out a frustrated growl as the gloves refuse to help and he sits down to admit defeat (Stupid muzzle...Stupid gloves...Stupid Mark). He lets out a sigh and then the anger returns as he attacks himself while letting off deep low growls. He stills at the bark of  
"Silver!"  
And turns to snarl but stops at the sight of his Owner wearing nothing but skin tight black leather trousers with the front laced up in a tempting knot. He feels his body respond at the sight but tries to fight against it.  
Tony spots the defiance in the narrowed eyes and raises an eyebrow as he stalks over. He stops right infront of him and says nothing as he just waits.  
He glances up and quickly avoids the green gaze as he paws at the floor, fighting the instinct to Submit. He lets out a small growl but quietens when Tony circles him and jumps as a finger runs through his Scruff. To his utter embarrassment he lets out a slight whimper and shuffles onto his knees.  
He smirks at the sound and runs his finger up and along the gold Collar as he walks back infront of him.  
Silver shivers at the touch but still resists Submitting to him, he whimpers as the touch disappears and moves to shuffle closer but stops at the sound of Tonys voice  
"Stay" he watches with darken eyes as his Mates follows the Order. He notes the internal battle going through the body and shakes his head as he heads off into the Bedroom, only to return with Silvers blue leather Collar and Cuffs.  
He lets out a small growl as he moves to pull away but flinches as Tony cuffs the back of his head  
"I said 'Stay'"  
He gazes at the floor whilst lashing his tail at the scolding but turns to watch as his Owner places the Cuffs on him along with his Collar. He feels the tug of half of himself wanting the peace and safety Subspace brings...but the other half wants to lash out in anger. He whimpers as he can't decide which side to follow.  
Tony notes the defiance slipping from the narrowed eyes and rewards him with a gentle stroke through his hair, lightly scratching his scalp, as he gives him a warm smile "Give yourself to me Jethro...I'll give you more pleasure than you can dream off, only if you Submit"  
He looks up into the darken green eyes and sighs as he leans slightly towards him, not yet Submitting...but getting there.  
Tony hides his smirk of victory at winning the first round. He quickly glances around to see if he could use anything, as he left the box of toys at their house locked in the bottom of the wardrobe, he spots a discarded magazine and smirks as he walks over while glancing over his shoulder "Follow"  
He hesitates before slowly crawling over and pauses at the sight of the rolled up magazine.  
He watches as the narrowed eyes darken slightly and pats the sofa "Up and into Position"  
Silver battles within himself as he tries to fight off the Submission his body wants but jumps as the magazine taps his shoulder  
"You're earning yourself more by disobeying me...at this rate I won't allow you cum at all"  
He swallows at the threat and grudgingly gets up onto the sofa and moves onto his hands and knees while presenting his rear to his Owner.  
Tony smirks as he hits the base of his tail "You haven't presented yourself fully, Gunny"  
Arousal shoots through him as Tony uses that name and he doesn't fight the moan that comes from deep within his chest. He tries to remove his shorts and growls in frustration as the gloves refuse to let him use his fingers.  
He watches and waits until Silver asks, while trying not to stroke or touch him as he knows this has to be punishment...but he'll add in a bit of pleasure if Silver behaves and Submits. As Silver hangs his head he strokes along his Scruff with the magazine "You are disobeying me Gunny..."  
He lets out a whimper and then a long whine as he gazes up while using a gloved fist to paw at his shorts.  
He smirks as he raises an eyebrow "You asking for help?"  
He huffs and lets out a growl but jumps as the magazine hits the base of his tail again and he frantically nods to which he is rewarded by Tonys fingers dancing across his back in a gentle caress and as he arches into the touch it disappears (I...I want more)  
He leans down and removes his shorts for him, without touching him in anyway, and stands while throwing the shorts in the direction of the of the Bedroom. He bites his bottom lip to stop himself from reaching out to stroke the expanse of naked flesh and takes a step back "You are to have Thirty-Five lashes, Ten for the fight...another Five for answering back..." he pauses and takes a calming breath before continuing "...another Fifteen for attacking me...and the last Five for disobedience"  
He glares into the pillow and keeps quiet only to grunt in shock as the magazine is brought down hard onto his rump  
"I didn't hear you"  
He sighs and grunts with a nod, as the muzzle stops him from opening his mouth to answer, while widening his stance and shifting his tail out of the way.  
Tony rewards him by running his fingers down the fur along his spine and down to his tail before pulling away "I'll count for ya but I want to hear an answer from each strike" with that he smacks his rear with the magazine "One" and waits for an answer. As he hears nothing he narrows his eyes as he repeats it, only this time harder "I didn't hear you..."  
Silver growls and grunts in answer  
"Good...now, Two" and this time he answers straight away. Tony smiles as he fully steps into his Topspace and continues "Three..."

"...Thirty" he pauses as he waits for the answer and hears a whimper "I haven't finished yet...Thirty-One"  
Silver buries his face in the pillow as tears flow down his cheeks while letting out a muffled sob only to jerk forward as another stinging slap is delivered to his already hurting backside  
"Thirty-Two"  
He forces his raw vocal cords to grunt in answer as he thinks over how he had hurt his Mate (I...I attacked him...I-I could have k-killed him) he grunts as another is delivered  
"Thirty-Three"  
He uses a gloved fist to angrily rub away the tears (I...I don't deserve his love...) with that thought his body crumples as he lets out the sobs of fear and shame at hurting his Mate.  
Tony pauses at the sight and stops himself from comforting him as he lifts the magazine and brings it down "Thirty-Four" a loud sob answers and he quickly brings down the last one "Thirty-Five"  
Silver lets out a chocked sob as the last one has finished and slowly looks up.  
He watches as the watery, bright eyes look at him and he nods "Done...are you going to Submit?"  
He nods and calms down as fingers caress his back. He lets out a panicked sob as the touch disappears but calms once more as he watches Tony return with the jar of cooling gel  
"Down"  
He quickly scurries off the sofa and moves into the Submissive stance only to wince as he tender backside connects with his heels  
"Bedroom, on the bed and on your front"  
Silver nods and crawls into the Bedroom, hesitating slightly at what is left of the door as he makes his way onto the bed.  
Tony just watches the glowing backside and lets out a groan as his trousers become unbearably tight. He reaches down and tugs at the laces to free his hard cock. He takes a calming breath before heading into the Bedroom to finish off his Mate and bring them both pleasure.


	40. Realisation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony finally figures out what was the reason behind Silvers behaviour

Silver tenses as he hears movement and stops himself from glancing over his shoulder. He jumps slightly as he feels the bed dip and keeps still.  
Tony smirks at the sight and slowly lifts a finger to stroke down his spine "You going to Submit Jethro?"  
He nods as he arches into the touch while spreading his legs to give him more room.  
He flattens his hand as he glides across the expanse of flesh to stroke along his Collar "You're Mine Jethro...and you will do well to remember that" he leans over him and lowers his body to make him bare his weight.  
Silver groans and wraps his tail around his Owners waist to pull him closer. He tips his head to once side and his eyes flutters close as Tony licks along the shell of his ear before nipping him.  
As he spots the bliss across his face, and can no longer feel the dark anger through their Bond, he lifts a hand to unbuckle the muzzle and throws it against the wall.  
He stretches his jaw and lets out a wince as Tony strokes along his stinging backside but pushes back for more of his touch.  
Tony chuckles "I want to hear you beg, Gunny!"  
He nods "Please Tony...fuck me Please! I want you to take your pleasure from me!...Please Tony"  
A wet tongue travels down his spine and across his entrance as he lets out a deep whine.  
A playful smirk crosses his face as he lifts Silvers tail and pushes his cheeks apart before pushing his tongue past the tight ring of muscle, enjoying the shout of surprise  
"Please Tony...Please!" his hips start to rock as he pushes back, fucking himself on Tonys tongue but stills as his left cheek is slapped  
"Keep still...I haven't finished with you yet!" and with that he continues to drive him crazy  
He lets out a long whine as tears roll down his cheeks at the love he can feel through their Bond (He still loves you...he truly does) and he keeps as still as possible.  
Tony smirks at the small whimpers of pleasure and pulls back to nuzzle the base of his tail while lifting a hand to playfully tug at his balls "You're Mine Silver...however I still haven't decided whether or not to allow you to cum or not"  
Silver whimpers as he widens his stance only to yelp in shock as his right cheek is slapped  
"I said...keep still!"  
He locks his elbows in place to keep himself from collapsing "Sir, Yes, Sir!"  
He raises an eyebrow at the statement and smirks as he drapes his body over the trembling man.  
Silver arches into the heat of his Mate and bares his neck as a nose nuzzles his ear. A shiver runs through his body as a wet tongue licks the shell of his ear and then he feels teeth lightly nipping the skin underneath "Tony...?"  
He moves even closer as he licks a path from his ear down to his jaw "What?"  
A deep rumble of a purr escapes from his chest as he basks in the pleasure while arching into his Mate once more.  
Tony allows the movement as he places more of his weight on him while stroking along the quivering arms "Mine" and up along his flanks. He pauses at the touch of the jagged scar and growls at the memory of what happened that night as he leans down to lick across it "Mine"  
Silver tries to stop himself from collapsing at the pleasure and possessiveness he can feel. He groans at he feeling of Tonys hot, hard cock poking his tail and he shifts to one side to let out a deeper groan as he feels it slide down inbetween his cheeks. He takes a deep breath, while gritting his teeth, before wrapping his tail tight around Tonys waist and tugs him closer at the same time he shifts his hips back to impale himself.

Tonys eyes widen at the too tight heat surrounding his cock and growls as he instinctively thrusts forwards with a grunt. He narrows his eyes and sharply nips at his sensitive Scruff in punishment.  
Silver yelps at the nip and tries to keep still while his body complains at the sudden movement. Once the slight pain has disappeared he lets out a whine as Tonys hands grips his hips to stop him from moving "Tony...Please?"  
He shakes his head as he leans down, to make sure he doesn't move, to wrap his arms around his chest "This is my play time Jethro...I don't think I'll let you cum seeing as you're a bad kitty, that can't listen to Orders"  
He lets out a long whine as he tries to get Tony to move but stills as teeth tug at his Scruff and bares his neck "I...I need the words!"  
Tony licks across under his hairline, above his Collar "You don't Silver...you can fully Submit without them" and with that he slowly traces his tongue up and along his ear.  
He groans at the touch and tries to follow the Command...but his body refuses to fully let go and he lets out a whimper "I...I can't!"  
He pulls back and quickly thrusts his hips forward, taking Silver by surprise "Are you saying that you no longer want to be Mine?"  
He frantically shakes his head as he paws at the duvet "No! Tony No! I'm Yours and will always be Yours!"  
A warm feeling runs through him at the words while a big smile crosses his face as he leans down to nuzzle him "Well then...let go"  
Silver takes a deep breath before lowering himself down, so his chest is against the duvet, as he lets go by relaxing his muscles into the bed.  
Tony rewards him with a kiss on each shoulder blade before being to gentle rock into him "Mine Silver"  
He widens his legs and nods as he starts to doze while allowing his Owner to take pleasure from him "Yours"  
A frown crosses his face as he feels something 'click' into place through their Bond and he shakes his head as realisation strikes him. He looks down and runs a hand through the fur along his spine "Oh Silver...why didn't you tell me?"  
He snaps awake and tenses "I...I don't know what you are on about"  
Tony sighs and pulls out, ignoring the whimper, to turn him onto his back before slowly entering him again. Once fully seated he shakes his head as he leans down to kiss him "Why didn't you tell me that you needed this?...We could have avoided your breakdown, if only you'd have said something!"  
Silver looks up with watery eyes and then turns his head to avoid eye-contact "You don't like to take me down into Subspace...I need it Tony, as a Felenico...I really need it" he lifts a gloved fist to wipe his eyes "I-I thought I was able to control and hide the need...but it became too much and...and I lost control"  
He huffs and grabs his chin to force him to look him in the eyes "You can tell me anything Silver...whatever you need I'll try to help you with it as...as I love you so much, you silly furball!"  
A weak chuckle escapes him and he lets out a deep rumbling purr as he tightens his legs around his waist slightly before relaxing into the mattress once more "Take your pleasure from me, Tony...I'm yours to do with as you please"  
A deep groan erupts from his chest as the words make him harder and he beings to thrust into the relaxed body as his climax builds "Love you"  
He nods "I love you too" and with that he watches him, while letting the love shine through, as Tony loses control.  
He picks up speed and it isn't long before he is pounding into him with all of his strength. He feels the sweat rolling down his face and along his back "I...I can't last"  
Silver nods and arches into each thrust, enjoying the friction of Tonys abs against his cock. He suddenly yelps as Tony grabs him in a tight fist as he begins to jerks him in time to his thrusts and he starts to move his hips back and forth between to two pleasurable parts of his Mate.  
Tony forces his eyes open as he looks down at the sweaty, flushed man and smiles "Cum Gunny"  
He stills and arches his back while tipping his head back to roar as he coats both of their chests.  
At the sight, Scent and feel of Silvers climax he manages to thrust into him twice more, to enjoy the way he has become even more tighter, before suddenly leaning down to sink his teeth into the flesh of Silvers chest as he stills while growling out his release.

He grunts as the body collapses onto him and he wraps himself around him, holding him close as tremors run through his body "I...I'm Sorry"  
Tony frowns "What...what for?"  
He nuzzles his hair "I will...will never keep anything away...away from you ever again!"  
He nods as he gently pulls out and moves onto his back while tugging Silver onto his chest. He removes the gloves and places them onto the bedside table while wrapping the duvet around them "Sleep Jethro"  
Silver lets out a yawn and wraps himself around him but before he follows the Order he leans up to kiss along Tonys jaw "Love you"  
He nods and kisses the top of his head "Love you too"  
And with that they both fall into a dreamless sleep while holding each other close and neither of them wanting to let go.


	41. Subspace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony allows Silver to drift

He shifts in his sleep as he feels a wet tongue licking across his stomach. A sigh escapes him as he moves his hand down to stroke the silver strands and smirks at the deep purr.  
Silver arches into the petting while continuing to lick his dried cum from his Owners stomach and down to the cock which rises up, begging for attention. He smirks and licks a path from base to tip before swallowing him whole.  
Tonys eyes shoot open and he growls as his hand tightens in his hair, holding him still as he tries to get his breath back. Once his heart-rate calms slightly, he looks down with narrowed eyes at the smirking blue ones "Who said that you can have a turn?"  
He smirks around the cock and swallows while letting out a deep moan at the taste.  
His hips thrust up on their own accord and he uses the distraction to flip them over while keeping his cock within Silvers throat as he straddles his shoulders.  
A deep moan escapes him at the display of Dominance and he relaxes his throat when Tony begins to thrust his cock deeper.  
Tony keeps a tight grip in his Mates hair while using the other to grip the headboard as his thrusts become harder and deeper.  
Tears of pleasure fall from his eyes as he struggle to breath around the obstruction. He feels himself drifting and surrenders (What do you know...Tony was right, you don't need the Words) as he lets out a rusty purr.  
At the deep vibrations, along with the feeling of Silvers pleasure through their Bond, he thrusts in one last time before stilling and climaxing with a grunt down his Mates throat.

He quickly catches himself before he collapses ontop of him and rolls to one side as he tries to catch his breath.  
Silver drowsily turns and nuzzles up to the warm, sweaty body to lazily lick at his neck while letting out a lazy purr.  
Tony frowns as he notes the dazed look "Silver...you ok?"  
He nods as he curls up ontop of his chest only to jump at the cuff on the back of his head  
"Words Silver...I want to hear from you"  
A contented sigh leaves his throat "I'm fine Sir...I'm fine"  
"Sir?"  
He chuckles and then tenses "You no like the term 'Master'...so?"  
Tony thinks it over and then nods "Ok Silver, but only when you are in this state of mind"  
He nods and then jumps as another headslap is delivered "Sir, Yes, Sir" before curling up tighter around him and starts to drift once more.  
He lets him have the peace it brings to him as he thinks over what he has learnt. He talks to himself, as he knows Silver doesn't listen along with the fact it helps him think clearer "He needs this...so DiNozzo how are you going to get over your fear?". He glances down and runs his fingers through the silver strands "Maybe...maybe let him down for an hour or two?...Not every day but...but every other?". He nods to himself as he leans down to kiss the top of his Mates head "Come on, shower then Breakfast" with that he leads him by the hand into the Bathroom.

Silver smirks from his kneeling position, on a pillow for his knees, as he thinks back to the pleasure they shared from Tony taking him in the shower (He even let me cum!). His focus is brought back to the present as fingers run through his hair and he looks up to smile as Tony leans down to kiss him before taking his seat.  
He breaks off a piece of his toast and places it against Silvers lips, groaning as he opens his mouth to accept the offering along with his fingers. He feels the rough tongue caress his digits and he pulls them out with a small pop to hand feed him another bite.  
He shuffles closer and rests his head on Tonys thigh while listening to him enjoying his Breakfast, only lifting his head when a hand comes down to offer him a bite. His body completely relaxes and he starts to doze once more as he nuzzles his Owners stomach.  
Tony chuckles and opens his knees to smile as Silver automatically moves inbetween them. He reaches down to run his fingers through his Scruff while trying to read the paper.  
Silver Scents the musk of his Mates arousal and nuzzles along his crotch as he wants to give him more pleasure, but frowns as he is pushed away "Sir...?"  
He lifts him up by his Collar and quickly moves the plate to one side as he pushes him down ontop of the table at the same time he tugs down his shorts "I need you Silver...I need you"  
He nods and lifts his tail as he rests his chest on the table "Take me Tony...Please?"  
A groan escapes him as he quickly releases his cock to thrust into the willing body.  
Silver groans and relaxes in Submission as Tony nuzzles his Scruff  
"Love you"  
He lets out a deep purr as he wraps his tail around Tony middle, tugging him closer as he answers "Love you too...move?"  
He nods as he begins to rock into him "You...you have to leave Subspace soon...the team...is coming round and...and I need you aware"  
He grunts in answer as Tony picks up speed and lets out a deep moan as he feels teeth gently tugging his Scruff. He becomes more aware as hands run themselves down his flanks and he slowly wakes once Tony whispers  
"At Ease, Silver"  
He arches up and pushes back to meet each thrust "Now?...Tony?"  
He lets out a deep chuckle as he pulls Silver back, so he is almost standing, and growls as he sinks his teeth into his neck.  
Silver yelps at the move but groans at the possessive gesture.  
He pulls back and licks across the new mark "Cum Gunny"  
He tips his head back and roars as he climaxes all over the table at the same time he feels Tony climax within him.

Tony collapses back onto the chair, dragging a sated Silver with him and nuzzles his neck "You...you ok?"  
He chuckles and winces as he turns around to straddle his lap "I'm Grand...Thank-You"  
Tony looks up with a smile and lifts a hand to softly stroke his face "You're Welcome Jethro...now lets clean ourselves up and tidy up before they come round to fix up the Flat"  
Silver yawns and nods as he gets up with a stretch "Yeah...shower then a film on the sofa?"  
He nods and picks up the discarded shorts to shove them in the wash while stripping out of his own clothes to put on a cycle while passing Silver a cloth "Rule 45"  
He sighs and nods "My mess, I'll clean it"  
Tony chuckles as he watches with interest as Silver stretches over the table and can't help but stroke his tail but pulls back "Come on...shower now"  
He quickly finishes before putting on the washing machine and following his Owner to share a shower as he smirks at the memory of the morning shower and hopes for a chance of a repeat.


	42. Info

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Tim come round to fix the Flat. Then Mark informs Tony about the info he has found out

A purr escapes from his throat as he feels Tonys fingers running through his Scruff and he relaxes further into the sofa while he rests his head on his Owners lap "T'is good"  
Tony chuckles as he gazes down the strong body, thanking himself for making him wear jeans to cover up the temptation, and smiles "Yeah...how bout now?" with that he uses his other hand to lightly scratch through the silver hair, smirking as Silvers purr increases in volume as the body melts besides him.  
He begins to doze in pleasure as he arches into the petting and turns his head to nuzzle Tonys stomach along with his crotch.  
His smile widens but he shakes his head as he pushes Silver away "No...we are expecting company"  
A growl along with a whine comes from within his chest as he sighs before moving back into the comfortable position "I've only got four days before going back...I was hoping that we could spend it with just me and you"  
Tony sighs as he runs his hand down Silvers bare chest "It can't be helped...I wish it could just be me and you..."  
He nods as he snuggles closer "I know Tony...I know" but pauses and looks towards the door "Thought you said the Team was coming over?"  
He glances at Silver then at the door "Yeah I did...why?"  
Silver doesn't answer straight away but opens his mouth to Scent the air "Only Tim and Mark are here...along with pizza"  
Tony goes to speak but stops at the sound of someone knocking. He removes himself from under Silver as he heads to the door.

"Hey Mark...Hey Probie"  
"Hey Boss"  
"Hey Tony...how's Silver?"  
Tony moves to one side "Go have a look for yourself"  
"Don't mind if I do"  
Silver smiles as he stands at Parades Rest while Mark approaches him  
"Hey Silver...how are you feeling?"  
He feels himself blush at the warm gaze Tony gives him as he nods "Better"  
Mark nods and starts to slowly circle him "You look better...but then looks can be deceiving"  
Silver frowns and goes to answer but turns as he feels a tugs on his tail to spot Mark pulling it. His frown deepens as he tugs it back and wraps it around his leg to avoid it being tugged again  
"Well...that's a good sign"  
Before he can answer he turns to watch Tim as he places the pizza on the table  
"What's a good sign?"  
Silver tenses as he feels fingers running across his Collar and feels him lightly tugging it...but at a stern look from Tony he lowers his gaze and allows the touch  
"Seems you're back to normal...however one last thing"  
A deep growl escapes his chest as Mark roughly rubs his Scruff in the wrong direction but as Tony moves into his line of sight with a shake of his head...he grits his teeth and quietens down  
Tim moves closer and cringes at the move "Surely that hurts?"  
Silver stiffles his growl as he answers with a tight "Ya think?"  
Tony decides that he has had enough "Ok Mark...I think you have proved your point, now leave Silver alone"  
Mark chuckles and lets his hands drop as he steps back "Ok Tony, I'm glad you seem to have gotten him back"  
He walks over and runs his fingers gently through Silvers ruffled Scruff "The stuff you gave me helped...but I don't think I ever use the muzzle again"  
Mark raises an eyebrow "And the gloves?"  
Silver blushes at the look Tony gives him and moves closer "They were...fun"  
Tony chuckles as he lightly strokes the red cheeks "Yeah...they were"  
Tim frowns "How were gloves fun?" as everyone turns to look at him...he realises that the were proberly not just your standard gloves and he matches Silver in the blushing department as he avoids everyones gaze "W-Well er...we going to fix the door or what?"  
Mark shakes his head as he pats Tim on the back "Yeah, come on then...lets fix the place up before having a chat while eating the pizza"  
Silver goes to help but turns as he feels a tug on his tail to spot Tony giving him a coy smile  
"Where do you think you're going?"  
He lets out a purr as he moves closer and rubs himself against his Mate "Was going to see if they needed some help"  
He shakes his head "Nah, leave them to it as I'm sure they can cope" he keeps hold of Silvers tail as he tugs him over to sit on the sofa before sitting in his lap "You can keep me company here"  
A deep purr rumbles from his chest as he nuzzles Tony neck "Ok...I'm sure they can do it fine on their own"  
Tony smirks as he puts pressure on Silvers groin, his smile widening at the small gasp "You ok?"  
He nods as he tries to keep still while watching Mark and Tim fix the door "F-Fine...I'm fine". He takes a deep breath before relaxing into the sofa as he soaks up the heat and weight from the body ontop of him.

Tony chuckles as he notes Silvers fallen into a light doze and looks up as Mark and Tim take a seat "All done?"  
Mark nods as he grabs the pizza box and opens it on his lap "Yeah...you wouldn't have even known anything had happened in the first place"  
Tim reaches over and grabs a slice before frowning at Silver "He normally fall asleep that quick?"  
He turns and smiles at his sleeping Mate "Yeah...think it's the cat part in him"  
Mark chuckles at the statement and gestures to the box "Help yourself"  
He glances at Silver before taking a slice and whispers "Watch this" as he takes a slice and leans back to run it under Silvers nose.  
His nose twitches and he slowly opens his eyes to frown as everyone stares at him "Pizza?"  
"Yup...it's nice"  
He licks his lips as he leans forward, whining as Tony moves it out of reach "Please?"  
He playfully narrows his eyes "Dunno...what do you think Guys?"  
Mark chuckles and shakes his head "It's up to you" as he takes a bite.  
Tim blushes and looks away "I'm not getting involved"  
Silver licks at Tonys throat while letting out a small purr and gets rewarded by his Mate hand-feeding him some pizza.  
Tony chuckles as he softly strokes through the silver strands "You fully awake yet?"  
He nods as he licks his lips clean from the pizza grease and then leans forward to groom Tonys but the sound of people clearing their throats make him turn...only to go crimson at the looks he receives (Shit Silver! You forgot about the fact you have company!) and hides his face behind Tony.  
He chuckles and shakes his head as he plays with his embarrassed Mates tail "So...Mark you said you have some info for us?"  
Mark nods as he gets out his mobile "Yeah...I wrote it down so I wouldn't forget" he frowns as he tries to read it then sighs as he gets out his reading glasses "Keep forgetting to wear the blasted things....right a Rene Benoit has purchased four Felenicos...one from the Canadian Facility, two from the British Facility and the last from the French Facility"  
Tim frowns "That's quite a few"  
Tony nods "Well...Jeanne did mention that they are used for protection as well as pleasure" a thought suddenly comes to him "Do you know the Breeds?"  
He looks back through his notes "Er...a Puma, or more commonly known as a Mountain Lion, from Canada...a Lynx from France...er...a Jaguar from Britain along with a-"  
Silver leans forward as Mark goes quiet "A wait?"  
Mark looks up "Well...he likes the Rare types and the last one is even Rarer than yourself"  
Tony huffs in annoyance "Well, are you going to tell us or not?"  
He gives him a short nod and looks straight into the green eyes "The last Felenico he has is...a Hyena"


	43. Tonys Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony speaks of what happened then talks honestly to Silver

Silver tightens his grip and rubs his head against Tonys shoulders as he Scents his fear. He lets out a small whimper as he doesn't respond.  
Mark notices the distressed behaviour and reaches out to touch Tony, but at Silvers warning growl he backs off "Tony?...You ok?"  
He snaps back into the present at the sound of his name and lifts a hand to rub at his face while lifting the other to gently stroke through the ruffled fur of his Mates Scruff "Yeah Mark...just are you sure?" at the nod he shakes his head in confusion "But Hyenas are dogs!?"  
Tim sighs "Boss...Hyenas are more closer related to cats than dogs, they are from a branch of the Felenies family and not from the Canine one...although their appearance is more dog-like"  
Tony shivers and grips Silvers Scruff to center himself "Shit...what's the betting that out of all the Felenicos...I'll meet the Hyena?"  
Silver frowns as he continues to rub himself against his Owner "Why the fear?"  
He glances at him and uses his other hand to grip the silver strands of his hair, so he can look into the worried blue eyes "I had a bad experience in my childhood with a pack of them...Hyenas, and never really go over it"  
Mark sighs "Well that's going to screw things up slightly as...as you know from Silver, that when he changes forms...he is bigger than the average Tiger and so the Hyena Felenico will be bigger than the average Hyena as well"  
Tony smiles as Silver wraps his tail around both of their waists and he leans back to kiss his Mates forehead "I'm ok Silver"  
A small growl escapes his throat at the blatant lie and he tries to tug his head free from the grip but stills as the hand in his Scruff tightens  
"I heard you growl at Mark...there will be none of that from now on, Silver"  
He lowers his eyes "I couldn't tell why you released the Scent of fear..." he looks up and turns to Mark "I'm Sorry"  
Mark shakes it off "It's ok Silver...so Tony what actually happened to you to cause such a strong reaction like that?"  
Tony releases his grip and presses closer to his Mate, smirking as arms wrap themselves around his middle along with the sound of a soothing purr "Ok I'll tell ya...well Dad took me to Kenya for a Business Trip" he shivers as the memory reappears and avoids everyones gaze as he plays with Silvers tail "I was only eight at the time and well...I got bored from being dragged pillar to post and so I wanted to explore, I mean come on...it was Africa!" a small smile crosses his face as he remembers the excitement he felt "And well, it was a great change from being in a place surrounded by buildings and concrete...to a place with open planes and trees"  
Silver nuzzles his throat while continuing with the soothing purr as he slightly tightens his hold.  
He sighs and reaches back to softly pet Silvers head "Well I did what any unsupervised eight year old would do...I went off exploring" A smile crosses his face "I felt like some sort of TV star...like Attenborough, that was exploring new lands and I came across a small herd of Zebras" he goes quiet as the memory of the Zebra calf approaching him returns "There was a small calf...that showed no fear as it came towards me...it let me stroke it and I was so happy that I couldn't wait to tell my Dad about my Adventure...it was then that I heard an odd noise and...and watched in horror as the calf ran back to it's Mother...but before it reached her a massive dog-like creature ran out and slaughtered it while more of them ran out and butchered the Mother as she tried to get back to her calf" at Silvers whine he softly strokes along his arm before continuing "I knew what they were and also knew I had to get back...so I turned and ran" a shiver runs through his body and he moves closer within Silvers hold "I spotted my Dad and ran towards him with all my strength while screaming...but ended up on the floor as one of the creatures got hold of my backpack...I watched through the tears as my Dad run towards me with two of the Site Guards...all I could h-hear was the deep growls and the fabric tearing as the creature tried to g-get through to me...and then a gunshot before a heavy weight landing on me as silence echoed" he lifts a hand to wipe at his eyes "Dad pulled me out from underneath the dead Hyena and just shouted as I watched the tears rolling down his face...I've only ever seen him cry twice...once was then and the other was when I was twelve and my Mum died"  
The room goes quiet and all that can be heard is the mens breathing along with Silvers purr as they all think over what Tony has said.

Silver gently releases Tony and softly strokes the brown hair "Bed for you I think" with that he removes himself from underneath him and tugs him to the Bedroom but before entering he turns back to the two over men "You're Welcome to sleep over...there's spare blankets in the cubboard...if not you can let yourselves out"  
Tim stands "We'll stay...won't we?"  
Mark nods "Yeah, we will...take care of your Mate Silver and we'll see you both in the morning"  
Silver nods and gently pushes Tony down onto the bed before getting up and shutting the door and curling up ontop of him.  
He chuckles under the weight and runs his fingers through his Scruff "I'm ok Silver...it just wasn't a pleasant memory"  
He nods and tenses slightly "Is..is that why you were afraid of me?"  
It's his turn to tense and he forces himself to relax as he knows his reaction will upset his Mate "I know you didn't mean to attack me...but yes it was one of the reasons"  
Silver flinches and goes to pull away but a hand tightening in his Scruff keeps him there  
"The main reason I was afraid was that I could no longer tell or feel that it was you..." he reaches within himself and gently tugs at their Bond, smiling as Silver relaxes against him "You disappeared and I was frightened that you wouldn't be you anymore"  
He lets out a soothing purr "I'm Sorry I hid the need from you...I never want to get that out of control ever again!"  
Tony sighs as he runs his fingers along the line of fur that runs down his spine "I...I haven't been truly honest with you Silver" he takes a deep breath "I could feel you subconsciously asking to me to let you down into the Subspace you were craving...but after what happened when you were taken from me...I didn't want to feel like him...like I was taking advantage and so I ignored it"  
He lifts his head from Tonys chest "Lets be honest with each other from now on...yeah?"  
Tony nods and leans forward to kiss him before removing his shirt "Come on, shift while I get undressed"  
He chuckles and gets up to remove his jeans before helping Tony out of his clothes and curling up on top of him under the duvet.  
He sighs as he runs his fingers along his Mates Collar "Love you Jethro"  
A yawn escapes him as he snuggles closer and begins to drift off but before he sinks into the darkness of sleep he replies "Love you too Tony"  
Tony smiles and holds him close as he follows him into a deep sleep.


	44. Shhh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony wakes up and decides to have some fun

Tony frowns as he wakes and he lifts a hand to tub his face as he tries to figure out what woke him up. He looks down as he notices Silver twitching and his frown deepens as he gently runs his fingers through the other mans Scruff, smiling as he hears a sigh and feels the body melt against him with a sleepy purr. He chuckles and decides he wants to enjoy some time with his Mate.  
Silver frowns as he feels Tony move and gently rolls him over so he is on his back while his Owner is straddling his waist. He sleepily opens his eyes to gaze at his Mate "Tony...?"  
"Shh Silver...go back to sleep"  
He nods and with a yawn he instantly follows the Command.  
Tony smiles at the obvious display of trust and leans down to kiss along his jaw, his smile widening as Silver tips his head in his sleep to give him move room to play "Love you Silver"  
He lets out a sleepy purr as he shifts his tail out of the way to make himself more comfortable at the same time as he spreads his legs to give his Owner all rights to his body.  
His eyes gaze down the expanse of flesh and runs his hands along his chest as he whispers "I don't know if I should let you grow some fuzz along your chest...or keep you bare" as the body arches into his touch he smiles as his fingers dance across the soft skin "No...I think I'll keep you like this" and with that he laves his tongue up the centre of his chest to his Collar. He nuzzles the strong throat and sinks his teeth into the space just above his Collar and under his ear, smirking at the little gasp as he releases him to run the flat of his tongue along the new Mark "Mine"  
Silver nods as he replies in a voice heavy with sleep "Yours..."  
Tony nods and slowly makes his way up to his mouth and takes possession of the kiss, ignoring the stale taste of sleep, as he searches for the taste of his Mate and growls in delight as Silver returns the kiss. He pulls back and watches the dark, sleepy blue eyes gaze up at him "Hey"  
He yawns and lifts a hand to rub his face before lifting the other to stroke Tonys cheek "Hey..."  
He chuckles as he nuzzles the hand "Hey back at you...go back to sleep, Silver...let me take care of you"  
Silver nods as he slowly drops his hand to go back to sleep but chuckles at the feeling of Tony nuzzling his belly "Can't sleep with you doing that..."  
Tony pulls back "Want me to stop?"  
He shakes his head as he keeps his eyes closed "Nope...I'll just pretend"  
A deep chuckle escapes from him as he slides inbetween Silver legs to nuzzle the leaking cock "Happy to see me?"  
Silver opens an eye to gaze down at him "Always" before shutting his eyes and rubbing his head against the pillow as he melts into the mattress.  
Tony smiles and licks a path from base to tip, enjoying the little thrust of his hips as he repeats the the gesture before swallowing him whole and moaning at the taste.  
His eyes snaps open as he arches into the wet heat with a muffled groan.  
He pulls off and smirks as he holds a finger to his lips as he whispers "Shh Silver...we have Guests" and with that he leans down to swallow him again.  
Silver whines and tugs a pillow over his face as he lets out a deep moan.  
Tony smirks at the sight and pulls off once more to crawl up the body.  
He lets the pillow be tugged away and opens his mouth as fingers are pressed against his lips  
"Wet them"  
A deep rusty purr escapes from him as he sucks on the fingers and uses his rough tongue to gently caress them.  
Tony chews his bottom lip as he reaches down to squeeze the base of his cock to hold back his climax at the sight.  
Silver smirks at the move but closes his eyes as he enjoys the taste of his Owners fingers.  
A loving smile crosses his face and he slowly pulls out his fingers, smirking at the little whine, as he slowly slides back down while whispering "Remember...keep quiet" before swallowing him once more as he shoves his now wet fingers inside him.  
He quickly scrambles for the pillow to cover his face as a roar of pleasure escapes him and he presses back onto the fingers while thrusting up into the wonderful mouth.  
Tony chuckles at the muffled roar and quickly stretches him, while continuously pressing against his prostate, to make him ready.

After an hour of torture, Silver feels that he is going to explode and shatter if he doesn't get permission really soon. He sinks his teeth into the corner of the pillow as he looks down and shakily reaches down to tug at Tonys hair (Please...I...I can't last much longer!)  
Tony looks up and smirks as he pulls back to gaze at the flushed, sweaty and twitching body as he whispers "What?"  
He lets out a whine as he knows if he lets go of the pillow he'll wake up their Guests with his begging.  
He chuckles and lifts one of Silvers legs onto his shoulder while he hooks the other around his waist as he slowly pushes into the begging body.  
Silver growls in relief and tightens his legs to pull him closer and deeper.  
Tony turns his head to muffle his groan into the underside of Silvers knee at the tight heat strangling his hard cock...once sure he won't shoot his load at the slightest movement, he slowly withdraws to slowly push back in. A smirk crosses his face at the pleading eyes and he chuckles as he wraps a hard around the hard leaking cock of his Mate.  
A whine escapes him as he bites harder onto the pillow, not caring that he has bitten through it, as he arches into the touch while pushing back to meet his Mate as Tony begins to pound into him.  
His climax is close and he looks down into the almost black eyes as whispers "Cum Gunny" at the same time he turns his head to sinks his teeth into Silvers calf to muffle his shout.  
Silver stills and roars into the pillow while he coats both their chests at the same time he feels wet heat exploding within him, signalling Tonys completion.  
Tony breathes heavily into Silver calf and pulls back to inspect the damage, cringing at the sight of the blood and wipes his mouth "Shit, Silver...I've broken through the skin!"  
He looks up and shrugs "It's ok Tony, I enjoyed it"  
He shakes his head as he pulls out to head into the Bathroom.  
Silver watches him go and carefully moves into a sitting position, wincing slighty at the slight pain of his tender backside as he gets up to limp over to the Bathroom as he attempts to find his Mate.  
Tony leans over the sink as he rinses his mouth clean of the taste of Silvers blood, jumping as a sweaty and sticky body presses up against him  
"I don't mind the biting Tony...I kinda like it"  
He chuckles slightly and turns within the hold to deeply kiss him, only pulling back when the need to breath becomes too much  
"Love you Tony"  
"Love you too Jethro...now shower and then let me bandage your leg before we go back to sleep"  
Silver rolls his eyes and follows Tony into the shower.


	45. The Op

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony discusses things with Mark

He wakes up with a groan as his leg and backside complains the sudden movement. He slowly opens his eyes to frown as he notes Tony isn't there and lifts his head to Scent the air, a smile forming on his face at the smell of their sex and sighs as he snuggles up to the pillow when he hears his Owners voice from the other room before falling back to sleep.

Tony rolls his eyes "Mark...I'll be fine"  
Mark sighs "Tony, just the mention of a Hyena sets you off...the Felenico will be able to Scent your fear" he lifts a hand to run his fingers through his hair "You'll be putting yourself at Risk! As a Felenico can tell the difference from the truth or a lie"  
He glances towards the Bedroom "Mark, I'm very good at lying and hiding the truth!"  
Tim looks between the men and frowns as a thought comes to him "To people yes...but last night, Silver knew you were lying"  
He narrows his eyes at his colleague "Thanks Probie, not helping here!"  
He feels himself blush as he looks away "I don't want you hurt"  
Tony stands up and starts to pace the room "Well then, what the fuck am I meant to do then!?"  
Mark stands and steps infront of him "If you had...had Silver with you, he'll be able to hide the Scent of fear from your person as it will be a way to protect you"  
He looks him in the eyes and sighs "I can't include him into the Operation as he isn't a full Agent yet and Leon will not allow him to be signed off!"  
Tim fidgets in his seat "I-I could change things and make it l-look like Silver has passed"  
Mark nods "It's a good idea...what about it Tony?"  
He bites his bottom lip "You sure that the Hyena is going to be so difficult to fool?"  
He nods "Yes Tony...it's proberly the reason he has the Felenico with him at all times"  
They all turn as one as Silver enters the room wearing Tonys boxers.

Silver frowns as everyones stares at him and he yawns as he limps over while rubbing his eyes with his left hand "Wha-?"  
Tony chuckles and hides his worry at Silvers limp "Hey, Sleeping Beauty...you fully awake yet?"  
He shakes his head as he leans heavily against Tony with a sleepy purr "You went...cold...woke up...miss you"  
He runs through the sleepy answer and nods "You woke up as I wasn't there and got cold so went to find me?"  
Silver nods and begins to drift off once more in the warmth of Tonys arms.  
He feels the body getting heavy and sighs "Come on...on the sofa with you" he turns to his guests "Mark, can you make the coffee...and McGeek talk to Leon about what we discussed"  
Both men nod and head off while he slowly guides Silver to the sofa.  
His eyes open and he watches as Tony sits down. He yawns and crawls onto the offered lap with a muffled wince as his backside complains while rubbing himself against Tonys body "Love you"  
Tony sighs and runs his fingers through his Scruff "Love you too" while gently running the fingers of his other hand across the bandaged leg "You in a lot of pain?"  
Silver shakes his head "Hurts a bit...but I enjoyed it and would love a repeat"  
A deep chuckle escapes from his chest as he leans down to kiss the top of his Mates head "Thanks Jethro...I needed to hear that"  
A rusty purr answers him as he nuzzles his neck "What is Tim checking with Leon?"  
He looks down and smiles "You don't miss anything do you?"  
Silver chuckles and wraps his tail around them both "Learnt from the best...so?"  
Tony sighs but before he can say anything, Mark enters the room with coffee "Thanks Mark"  
Mark nods "You're Welcome...here you go Silver"  
He takes the offered cup and curls back into the warmth of his Mates body as he enjoys the coffee "Thanks"  
He wraps one arm around Silvers waist as he drinks with the other "We think it would be Safer if you were with me when or if I meet the H-Hyena"  
Silvers head snaps up to look at him with a frown "But...but I'm not a full Agent! Leon won't allow me on the Op!"  
Tony sighs "I know Silver...but Mark thinks I'll be in Danger if I meet him without you being there"  
A deep growl rips from his chest as he drops his cup onto the table and frantically aswell as vigorously rubs himself against his Owner.

Tony cringes at the onslaught and drops his coffee, hearing the cup shatter against the floor as he tries to hold Silver still "Silver! Stop it!"  
He growls as he continues to rub himself against him but jerks back in pain as pressure is applied to the bite mark on his calf  
"Silver...I said Stop!"  
He lowers his eyes with a small growl "Sorry Tony...I couldn't stop myself"  
Tony nods and sighs as he leans forward to kiss his Mates forehead "It's ok Silver...I know you can't control your behaviour"  
Silver nods and leans against Tonys chest. He waits a few minutes before picking at the hem of his Owners shirt "So...what is going to happen?"  
Tim enters before Tony can answer "Boss, I have spoken to the Directer and although he wasn't happy...I compromised that Silver can be on the Assignment but he'll have to go to the Academy for at least two days per week, he said you can talk to the Instructor and decide which two"  
Tony nods while stroking through the silver strands "Well, that's good news" he looks down "Well I suppose I had better talk you through the Operation and figure out how to add you into it"  
Silver nods and curls up tighter "I'll do whatever you say Tony"  
And with that they all plan out every detail while Silver just basks in the comfort of being allowed to spend more than two days a week with his Mate as he listens to every think the group discuss.


	46. Joint Ownership

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony talks to Silver about joint Ownership

Silver frowns and wraps his tail tighter around himself "You want to remove my Collar?" at the nods he receives, he tries to blink away the tears that form "I-I don't want it gone...why do I have to have it removed?"  
Tony sighs and runs his fingers soothingly across the fur on Silvers back "Silver...you'll have a new Collar to replace it and when the Assignment is over...you can have your Collar back" a flirty smile crosses his face as he shifts closer and hopes what he says next will persuade his Mate to part with his Bonded Collar "And then we can have a full repeat of our first night..."  
He looks up with a small smile "A full repeat?" at Tonys nod he continues "Pizza? TV?" he glances in Marks direction before asking "Beer?"  
Mark turns to Tony with narrowed eyes "Felenicos aren't allowed alcohol...didn't you read the instructions that came with him?"  
He just smiles while dangerously narrowing his eyes "My Felenico...My Rules"  
He runs a hand through his hair in frustration "Felenicos aren't allowed alcohol as they react differently...the time at the Academy, I can understand as you wasn't there...but Felenicos can become unpredictable and can even become aggressive!"  
Tony chuckles as he remembers their first night together "Silver just becomes more funnier...and as my Felenico, I decide what his is or is not allowed to drink!"  
Silver just glances at the two glaring men before moving closer into his Mate "What about the following morning with the...the plug?"  
Tim just looks on in confusion "Plug?" as everyone looks at him, he goes pink "Oh...you mean that type of plug"  
Mark shakes his head and pats Tims back before turning back to Tony "It's all good getting him to part with his Collar...but who are you going to have playing 'Anthony DiNozzo?' As you'll have to find someone that Silver will listen to without question or help from you"  
Tony quickly runs through everyone in his head until an idea springs to mind "What about you?"  
He jerks back in shock "What!?...I'm not an Agent, Tony!...And besides I've got a full-time job as well as a Boyfriend, who I don't get to see very often!"  
Silver hesitantly reaches out to touch Marks knee, while noticing the way his Mate tenses at the move "You're the only other person I can take Orders from without question!...Also Tony has already told Jeanne that he has to look after me as 'Anthony' has a busy life"  
Mark runs a hand through his hair and before he can speak, the door flies open.

He moves without thought as he quickly moves away from his Mate and lowers himself onto the floor, inbetween Marks knees while resting his head against the mans stomach in a Submissive gesture.  
Tony growls at the sight but before he can say anything, he gets jumped on  
"Tony!! Mother can't wait to meet you!" she makes herself comfortable on his lap before turning and glaring at the Felenico "Who are your 'friends' Tony?"  
He takes a calming breath and gestures to Mark "This is Anthony DiNozzo...Silvers Owner" before gesturing to Tim "And this is Timothy Sciuto"  
Mark nods as he tries to keep his arousal in check as he hasn't had to control it around Silver since before he became Adopted "Hello, Miss...?"  
Jeanne smiles "Benoit, Jeanne Benoit" and with that she presses tighter to Tonys chest "So you're the famous DiNozzo who dumps his Felenico on My Boyfriend?"  
Silver tenses at the tone of voice and lets out a growl which quietens under Marks touch  
"I have just made a Deal, with Tony here, to share the Ownership of My Felenico" and with that he turns to Tim "And Mr Sciuto here was invited to make it legal just as you barged in here before we finished"  
Tim smirks "Well Gentlemen, the Deal gas been sealed" with that he picks up some random papers "I'll head back to the Office to get all the paperwork sorted and the new Collar will be with you shortly". He stands and shakes both mens hands before leaving the Flat and calls Abby to get Marks new Identity sorted.  
Silver watches Tim go and sighs as a relaxed purr escapes from his chest as Mark strokes softly through his Scruff. He nuzzles closer while making sure he stays on his knees as he feels himself wanting to crawl into his lap but knows that it'll upset his Mate and so forces himself to stay put.  
Tony tries to hold back his jealously and possessiveness at seeing and hearing his Mate relaxing from someone other than his touch. Once sure his voice won't give himself away, he turns to Jeanne "Thought you said that you'll call me?"  
She shrugs as she turns and straddles his waist "Wanted to surprise you" with that she leans down to take possession of his mouth...but frowns as he pulls away "Tony?"  
Mark clears his throat to get their attention, while hiding the fact that he is holding Silver in place, as he states "We still have things to discuss Tony...like a rota, for one, that will suit both our lives"  
Tony gives her an apologetic smile "Sorry...but I didn't know that you were coming around and this is important"  
Jeanne folds her arms across her chest "But I wanted time with you!"  
He shakes his head "Sorry, but you will have to take a rain check as I need to discuss this with Anthony"  
She growls as she is used to getting her own way "No! I want time with you, NOW!!!"  
Silver snarls and turns round to bare his teeth at her "You Spoilt Brat!! He told you that he is busy!" (And you have no idea how lucky you are that Marks got hold of my Collar). He continues to growl but jerks back as she delivers a stinging slap across his face  
"How dare you! You need to learn your place!"  
Marks eyes widen in shock as he grabs her arm to stop her from striking him again "Next time you lay a finger on Silver...I will personally get you arrested for touching My Felenico without my permission!"  
Jeanne shrugs away the threat "Keep him under Control and I wouldn't have to keep on putting him in his place"  
Tony decides that he has had enough of her attitude and stands up, dumping her onto the floor in the process, as he moves closer and gently strokes Silvers hair "You ok?"  
He glances up and shakes his head as he presses closer to Mark to move further away from the evil Woman.  
Mark tips Silvers head up "Talk Silver...are you still ok to become Tony Gibbs Felenico?"  
Silver glances at Tony as he nods "Yes Anthony...I will accept Tony Gibbs as my joint Owner" he smiles as he is rewarded by both men petting his hair.  
Jeanne notes, from her position on the floor, that she is losing Tony and quickly scrambles up "Tony...if it makes you happy, I will not touch that Thing again!"  
Tony bristles at his Mate being referred to as a 'Thing'...but knows he needs to keep up the pretense of having a Relationship with her and nods "Ok, so there will be no hitting or touching of Silver in any way shape or form"  
She nods and runs into his arms "Yes Tony, you have my Word!...Now let me make it up to you"

Mark rolls his eyes and slowly runs his fingers through the bristling fur as he pats his lap "Come on, Old Silver"  
He gives him a small smile as he slowly crawls up and into his lap while whispering "Thank-You Mark"  
He chuckles as he holds him close "No need to Thank me"  
Silver presses closer to take comfort from his old friend as his Mate is dragged into the Bedroom with the Woman who stinks of arousal


	47. Mixed Commands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gets possessive but realises that it's he that is in the wrong

A whine escapes from his chest as he ruts against his friend and at the Scent of Marks arousal he begins to move faster.  
Mark cringes as Silver rubs himself against him and glances to the closed door of the Bedroom where he can hear the Woman obviously enjoying herself. He lifts Silvers head to have a look at him and notes the almost dark eyes "Shit...he's using the Bond isn't he?"  
Silver whimpers and nods as he licks at Marks neck "S-Shorts...too t-tight"  
He looks down at the very tight looking shorts and sighs as he undoes them, biting his bottom lip to stop the moan from escaping him at the sight of Silvers hard cock springing out.  
A relieved sigh escapes his chest as the need withdraws slightly and he releases a happy purr as he grooms Marks neck.  
Mark shivers under the caress of the rough tongue and widens his legs to give himself some relief. He looks down and knows he shouldn't....but can't stop himself as he runs a finger up the temptingly hard cock.  
Silver growls and thrusts into the touch "Ma-Anthony...Please?"  
He looks into the pleading eyes and sighs before nodding. He wraps his hand tight around Silvers cock and allows him to rut into it, while trying to ignore his own erection.  
He rubs his head against him as he thrusts into the tight fist, he hears Tonys grunt and knows that he is close, which only make him move quicker.  
Mark gasps as Silver presses back and grinds himself against his cock during each backwards thrust. He tips his head back and tightens his hands as he tries to push back from the edge.  
Silver grunts as the fist becomes tighter and listens out for the Command as he continues to rut.  
Once nearly sure that he won't cum from this, he goes to speak but his eyes widen in shock as a shout from the other room echos within the Flat  
"I'm gonna....Cum Now!"  
Silver stills and roars out his completion as he coats both their chests, hard enough to hit both their chins before crumpling down onto the shocked body beneath him and into darkness.

Tony jumps at the roar and turns to the door  
"What was that Tony?"  
He hides his grimace as she presses up against his side and sighs "Haven't you ever heard a Felenico Climax?"  
Her eyes widen in shock "That was him climaxing?" at Tonys nod she glances at the door "None of Dads make a noise like that"  
He gives her a realistic smile as he hides the anger at his Mates climax with Mark "So...ready to sleep?"  
Jeanne looks at him and then at the door "No...there's something I need to do" with that she kisses his cheek and quickly scarpers out of the bed to get changed.  
Tony watches her in confusion and then shakes himself as he gets up "Thought you wanted to spend time with me?"  
She pauses and then comes to a decision "My Dad is coming over for a visit this Friday, how about you bring your Felenico aswell as yourself to meet him?"  
He frowns "Why don't you bring him here? I can get Silver to cook for us?"  
She thinks it over and nods "Yeah, although leave Anthony somewhere as I don't like him"  
Tony chuckles and glares at the door "Believe me...he will be busy"  
Jeanne quickly collects her stuff and exits the Bedroom but pauses at the sight before her. She slowly moves forward "He asleep?"  
Mark gives her a small smile "Yeah, he always passes out after a big climax"  
She bites her bottom lip as she hesitantly reaches out to run her fingers through his Scruff "He is so soft"  
Tony glares at Mark as he notes the cum across his chin and puts on a fake smile as he turns back to Jeanne "So Friday then?"  
Jeanne nods and kisses him before running out of the Flat.

Silver jerks awake at the sound of a slamming door and frowns as he tries to remember what happened but ends up yelping in shock as he is tugged away from the warm body by his Collar  
"What the FUCK has been going on!?"  
Mark just glares at him "You're the one who Ordered him to cum! Not me!"  
Tony frowns "I did no such thing!"  
Silver tugs himself free "It's my fault...I pushed Mark into letting me rut against him as...as I could feel you tugging our Bond and well...I heard you say 'Cum Now' and took it as an Order to do so"  
He narrows his eyes and then sighs "Sorry Mark...I need to be able to control my jealousy better"  
Mark nods and he glances down at himself "Can I go and tidy up?"  
Silver nods "Go ahead" as Mark disappears into the Bathroom he turns to face his Mate "Tony...I'm Sorry for what happened and I didn't mean to upset you" with that he goes to move closer but frowns as Tony moves out of reach "Tony...?"  
He shakes his head "I need to clean myself before touching you and..." he sighs before straightening "Silver Attention"  
His eyes widen in shock but his body follows the Order and he drops onto his knees, with his rear resting on his heels while grasping his hands behind his back as he tilts his head to bare his neck.  
Tony steps closer and gently removes the Bonding Collar, his heart breaking at the distressed whimper his actions cause, and softly touches the bare skin "Stay here as I will be back as soon as I've tidied myself up and have gotten rid of Mark" with that he turns his back to him and heads into the Bathroom, to check on Mark and to scrub away the Womans touch from his body.  
Silver wants to go after him and beg to have his Collar back...but his body refuses to break the Command and he stays where he kneels as tears fall down his cheeks.


	48. Collar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver feels vulnerable without his Collar

As the slight breeze brushes against his now bare neck a deep shiver runs throughout his body and he lets out a deep whimper as the tears continue to fall down his face (He has taken my Collar...I want it back, why can't I have it back?). He jumps as a hand touches his shoulder  
"Tony...please don't take it out on Silver and I will have the new Collar ready for you tomorrow before you leave"  
Tony sighs and nods "Yeah I won't...now here you go" with that he passes him Silvers Collar "Keep it Safe for me"  
Mark nods "Yeah Tony...I will be honored he turns and gently strokes across his neck "You won't be without a Collar for too long Old Silver" with that he sighs and heads to the door while placing the Collar in his inside pocket "Good Luck Tony"  
He walks him to the door and tugs him into a hug "You too Mark"  
Silver watches as Mark leaves, his heart shattering as the door closes and his Collar is gone for good.

Tony sighs and leans heavily against the door before turning back to his upset Mate "Silver...I-"  
He flinches and lowers his gaze to the floor as the tears refuse to subside. He slowly shifts away while staying in place as he can't disobey the Order.  
He shakes his head and kneels down infront of him "Jethro...Please talk to me"  
Silver glances up and then away "I...I w-want my C-Collar back"  
Tony sighs and runs his fingers softly against the bare skin of where his Collar once stood "You will have it back soon...it broke my heart to remove it from you...but it needed to be done"  
He sniffs as the tears flow quicker done his cheeks "I...I'm n-no longer...B-Bonded?"  
Tony shakes his head as he tugs him closer "At Ease Silver...you are always going to be Bonded with me"  
He quickly wraps his arms around him while burying his head into the crook of his neck "I...I want it b-back" with that he holds him tighter "I-I...you s-still want me, y-yes?"  
He lets out a sad chuckle as he slowly lifts him up "Always. Come on...lets clean you up"  
Silver nods as he tightens his fists into Tonys shirt as he allows himself to be lead away. As he enters the Bathroom he jumps as Tony turns around and removes his shorts for him. Once naked he wraps his tail around himself as he tries to finger out the different feelings that are running through his head.  
He notes the small tremors that ran through his Mates body and sighs "I didn't realise removing your Collar would affect you this way...I'm Sorry Silver"  
He gives him a shaky smile "I-I feel...vulnerable a-and I d-don't like it"  
Tony runs a hand through his hair and strips out of his clothes as he starts a bath.  
Silver flinches as Tony touches him and jumps as he is tugged close  
"I love you, you silly furball" with that he lowers himself into the bath and tugs Silver in with him.

A startled yelp escapes from him as he ends up plastered onto Tonys chest in the very small bath "Tony! There isn't enough room for two fully grown men!"  
Tony smiles and then shrugs "Well, I needed to clean you up and...well I thought I'd join you"  
Silver sighs and curls up onto his chest as the water flows out of the bath and onto the floor "I feel odd without it and I don't like it"  
Tony chuckles and wraps a hand around the back of his neck "I'll get you something special while we wait to get your Collar back"  
He nods as his body starts to relax under the the slight pressure "I...I just want it back" with that he nuzzles his chest "But I-I can understand why you had to take it"  
He sighs and uses his other hand to softly stroke the fur along his spine "Hey...you'll get another Collar tomorrow and I've told Mark to keep it safe for ya"  
Silver lets out a small purr at the contact and melts against his Mates body but tenses at the hand around his neck moves.  
Tony notes the change and sighs "Silver...I need to clean you up and so I have to move"  
He begins to tremble once more as he sits up and jumps as Tony runs a soapy cloth along his back and through his fur. He turns as he is tugged and faces him with a nervous smile.  
He shakes his head as he cleans his chest and face "Silver...tomorrow you're going to back to the Academy for two days, are you going to be alright?"  
Silver bites his bottom lip and shrugs "I-I think so...when will I-I get the other Collar?"  
Tony sighs "Tomorrow, Mark should bring it in the morning" and finishes off cleaning him before getting out and wrapping a towel around Silver as he dries himself off before drying his Mate.  
Silver shivers as he stands there but looks up as Tony takes his hand  
"Come...lets get some sleep"  
He nods and allows him to lead him into the Living-room watching as he grabs a couple of sheets on the way, and smiles as he lays one sheet down onto the sofa before laying down on it and tugging him onto his chest while wrapping them both in the other.  
Tony chuckles as Silver nuzzles closer and places a hand around his neck to comfort him "We can sleep here tonight as...as I don't want to sleep in the bed"  
Silver nods and wraps his tail around them both as he nuzzles his chest "I'm Sorry about what happened with Mark...I didn't mean to anger you"  
He smirks and softly caresses his back "It's ok Silver...I know you think I took your Collar as punishment"  
He tenses and goes to speak but Tony continues  
"But didn't and I never want you to feel that way"  
Silver sighs "I never felt like you wanted to punish me...but I felt like I betrayed you by following the shout, I'm Sorry for upsetting you"  
Tony chuckles "We're both Sorry...lets leave it at that, now go to sleep"  
He nods and curls up tighter before falling asleep under the touch of the hand on the back of his neck.  
He smiles and kisses the top of his head as he wraps his hand tighter around the back of his neck before joining him in the darkness of sleep.


	49. Without His Collar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony returns Silver back to the Academy...but Mark couldn't get the Collar in time

Silver looks at the building and wipes his eyes as he tries to get the tears to stop falling "I...I can't...not without my...my Collar"  
Tony sighs and runs his fingers softly through the silver strands "I'm Sorry Silver, but Mark isn't able to get here in time...it's only two days and then you'll get a substitute one" at the teary blue eyes he shakes his head "You have to go"  
He wipes his eyes "Can't I...I have my leather one?"  
He shakes his head "It's at the Flat and we don't have enough time to go and fetch it"  
The tears fall quicker and he stiffles a sob "I...I can't"  
Tony rubs his face with his hand "Silver please...you have to go" suddenly an idea comes to mind and he removes his tie "I know this isn't the same...but?"  
Silver gives him a shaky smile as he bares his neck "Please?"  
He smiles and gently ties it around his neck "That better?"  
He nods and wipes his face clean "Not the same...but it'll do" with that he follows Tony out of the car and into the building.  
Tony smiles as he approaches the desk "Emily...I have spoken with the SecNav and am just checking that it'll be ok for Silver just to attend for two days a week?"  
She looks through the paperwork and nods "Yes, he has signed it off and it's ok"  
He nods and turns to Silver, wiping away the tear streaks, as he kisses his forehead "See you Wednesday"  
A shaky smile crosses his face "See you then". He waits until Tony disappears before wrapping his tail inbetween his legs as he heads for his joint room.

Roger jumps as the door opens and smiles at the sight before him "S-Silver! You're b-back!"  
Silver nods and quickly moves closer to hug his friend "I-I'm so Sorry I scared you!"  
He frowns as he pats his back "S-Silver? You o-ok?"  
He shakes his head as he refuses to let go "T-Tony had to remove my...my Collar for the Mission"  
Roger tightens his hold "S-Shit Silver...h-how are you g-going to cope w-without it?"  
Silver forces himself to let go "I-I don't know" he glances at the clock and sighs "We need to go"  
"Y-Yeah, come o-on" with that he takes his hand and leads him into the hall.

Silver notes the unwelcoming looks and his heart breaks further as Jen and Rachel both turn away from him with the Scent of fear. He presses up behind Roger as he waits for the instructor to arrive but jumps as a hand touches his neck  
"Where is your Collar, my friend?"  
He gives Ari a shaky smile "Tony had to remove it for the Mission and...and couldn't get a substitute one in time"  
Ari gives him a sad smile as he strokes the tie "His idea to use his tie?"  
Silver nods as his bottom lip trembles "I want it back"  
Roger strokes his arm "I-It's only until W-Wednesday...y-you can m-make it t-till then"  
He straightens up "Yes...yes I-I can, I'm a Bonded Felenico" he turns and hugs his friend "Thanks Roger" at a tap on his shoulder he turns to face Ari  
"What about my hug?"  
Silver chuckles and hugs him too "Better?"  
Ari nods and squeezes him tight "Yes, much"  
He pulls back as the Instructor, Peter, appears  
"Right people, this week we will be practicing our computer skills of how to track mobile phones and GPS signals along with how to check BOLOs and such" he turns to face Silver "You, Silver, have only to days to pass this course or you fail"  
He looks at him with wide eyes (Shit...you don't even know how to turn on a computer!). He jumps as someone touches his arm and turns to face Roger  
"I-I will help y-you like you h-helped me w-with the R-Race and H-Hand-To-Hand"  
A small smile crosses his face "Yeah?"  
Roger nods and looks at Ari "W-We both will...w-won't we?"  
Ari nods and wraps an arm around his shoulders "Yes my friend"  
They get interrupted as Peter states "I want you in fours and to Welcome a new Recruit...Brent Langer"  
Silvers ears prick up as he notes the likeness to his Mate and sighs as he spots Rachel, Jen, Rick and Claire all move together "Looks like you're with us then"  
Brent chuckles as he walks over but pauses at the sight of his tail "What you meant t be?"  
He replies with a chuckle of his own as he lifts his tail "I'm a Felenico, Silver DiNozzo"  
He raises an eyebrow and smirks "Never met one before, Brent Langer"  
Silver smiles and shakes his hand before turning around to the others "This is Roger Bond and Ari Haswari"  
He smiles and shakes both their hands "Right, lets get this show on the road"

Silver stares at the screen in confusion as numbers and letters run across it (Shit...have I broken it?). He glances around and winces as the others seem to understand what is going on. He huffs as he turns back to his screen and scratches the tie around his neck but jumps as he feels a tug on his tail.  
Roger gives him an apologetic smile "S-Sorry but you n-need to press F-F14 then F9 and h-hit return t-then F3"  
He slowly nods as he turns back to the keypad and presses the buttons "It's not working"  
Roger frowns and moves closer "T-Try again"  
Silver nods and hits the buttons but stops as Roger grabs his hands  
"N-No Silver! I-I said F14 not 'F-F' then '1' then '4'...it's t-this button h-here"  
He goes pink as Roger presses the button that says F14 "Sorry...I'm not good with technology"  
A chuckle from his left makes him turn to spot Brent leaning closer  
"Neither am I...looks like it's up to Ari and Roger to get us through this"  
Roger chuckles "C-Computers are e-easy" he glances up and takes his seat "Y-You two can d-do it"  
Silver nods and turns back to his screen as he presses the buttons that he is told too...and jumps as his computer screams at him "Shit! What happened!?"  
Ari quickly gets up and runs over to Silvers screen.  
He watches him in fascination as after typing something on the keyboard, the noise stops "Thanks...I have no idea what happened but thanks for stopping that awful noise"  
He chuckles and pets his hair "It's ok my friend, it can't have been pleasant for your sensitive hearing"  
Silver nods as he rubs his ears "Yeah...hurt a bit" he looks at the clock and sighs in relief as he notes then time "Finished now?"  
Ari goes to answer but is beaten by Peter stating  
"Time for some shut-eye"  
Silver smiles and practically jumps away from the computer and stretches himself out while puffing out his fur in excitement "Roger, you heading back?"  
Roger nods and slowly gets up "Y-Yeah, as we need t-to have a-an early start t-tomorrow to h-help you with y-your IT skills"  
He chuckles and shrugs "I'm just excited to get away from it all" with that he waves goodnight to the others and follows him back to the room but pauses at the sight of his bed "I miss him already"  
Roger looks up as he snuggles into his own bed "I-It's only for t-two nights"  
Silver nods as he strips down but keeps the tie around his neck as he tries to sleep.

Roger starts awake at an odd noise and frowns as he sits up to look in the direction of the crying man "S-Silver? You o-ok?"  
Silver jumps and glances over "S-Sorry...I didn't mean to wake you"  
He sleepily wipes his face "I-Is it b-because you're missing T-Tony?"  
He sits up and hugs his pillow "Yes...yes it is as I haven't slept on my own for a long time"  
Roger thinks it over and sighs as he lifts the duvet "P-Put on something a-and jump in"  
Silver quickly puts on his boxers as he slinks into the bed. He wraps himself around him and places his head onto his chest "Can...can you hold my neck?"  
He frowns and nods as he gingerly wraps a hand around the back of his neck "L-Like this?" at the other mans nod he relaxes back into the mattress, smiling as his friend drifts off and he happily joins him in sleep.


	50. Brent Langer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver makes a friend

Silver sighs as he snuggles closer and pauses at the familiar Scent "Roger?"  
He looks down and yawns before patting the other mans shoulder "H-Hey Silver...we n-need to move"  
He nods while turning pink as he gets up "Yeah...er...Thanks for letting me sleep with...with you"  
Roger shrugs and sits up while stretching himself out "N-No probs...l-lets get you i-in the hall e-early to improve y-your computer s-skills"  
Silver sighs and wraps his tail around his middle "What's the point? I will never understand the bloody things!" he hugs himself as he looks at the floor "I'm a failure and always will be"  
He shakes his head and tugs his tail "S-Silver! You c-can't think that w-way! Now g-get dressed!"  
He chuckles as he follows the Order and once done he kneels at the door "I'm Ready"  
Roger frowns at the move but quickly gets changed before opening the door and turning to face him "C-Come on Silver...l-lets go"  
Silver stands and holds out the tie "Can you put it on?"  
He smiles and nods as he ties it around his neck "T-There you g-go" with that he takes his hand and leads him out of their room.

Silver winces at the sight of the computers and jumps as someone sharply tugs his tail  
"Whoa...it's attached!?"  
He frowns and tugs it out of his grasp to wrap it around his leg "Yes Langer...it is"  
Brent chuckles and holds up his hands "Hey...as I said before, I've never met a Felenico before"  
Silver growls "Doesn't mean you should tug it!"  
Roger gently strokes the ruffled fur "C-Calm down S-Silver! He d-didn't mean to offend y-you" he turns to the computers to get them ready.  
He sighs and runs his fingers through his hair "Sorry Brent...I'm not really coping well without my Collar"  
Brent steps closer and tugs the tie "This isn't your real Collar?"  
Silver beings to tremble and tries to stop himself from falling to his knees as Brent touches his neck and then his Scruff  
"You have fur?" he smiles at the feel "It's so soft...like a kitten"  
He relaxes into the touch and lets out a purr as he slits his eyes in pleasure.  
Brent pauses at the noise and chuckles as he slowly strokes his fur "Wow...that is so cool! You actually sound like a cat!"  
Roger looks up and cringes "S-Silver? Sit here"  
Silver turns at the sound of his name and nods as he takes a seat only to frown in confusion at the screen "This is complete Jargon...I don't understand any of it!?"  
Brent smirks and sits down on the seat beside him to look at his own screen...then frowns "Me neither" he glances at Roger "You sure you'll be able to improve both of us?"  
He smiles "Y-Yeah...well at l-least enough for y-you both to p-pass"  
They both nod and turn back to their monitors to try and make sense of the letters and numbers that fly across the screens.

Silver jumps as a hand touches his shoulder and looks up to smile at Peter "Yeah?"  
He leans down to look over his shoulder and nods "You've done well"  
He rubs his head against him as he lets out a purr but freezes as he pulls back "S-Shit! I...I don't know what came over me!"  
Peter sighs and shakes his head "You really need that Collar back, don't ya?"  
He feels himself go pink as he plays with his tail "Yeah...Mark will hopefully have one ready tomorrow"  
He nods and looks the only two men that are left, as the others have long since passed, before stating "Good, well you and Brent have Passed" a smile crosses his face "Go on, get both of ya"  
Silver jumps away from the computer and puffs out his fur in excitement "Tonys going to be so proud!"  
Brent stands and wraps an arm around his shoulders as he walks them out "Who's Tony?"  
He chuckles "My Owner, Anthony DiNozzo Junior"  
He pauses "The Leader of the MCRT team at NCIS?"  
Silver nods and heads towards the vending machine "Yeah, the one and only". He licks his lips as a bar of Galaxy drops out "God, I'm starving!"  
Brent chuckles and cheekily breaks off a bit before popping it into his mouth "So am I"  
"Oi! Get your own" he narrows his eyes as he finishes it off. Once finished he yawns and stretches himself out "Time for bed I think" at the raised eyebrow he shrugs "What?"  
"It's only eight!"  
Silver shrugs "Tonys collecting me tomorrow...I should have a new Collar by then"  
Brent wraps his arm around his shoulder "Come on...I need your help on something"  
He frowns but allows himself to be lead in the opposite direction of his room.

"Seriously?"  
Brent chuckles as he removes his jacket "Yeah, I heard that you're Hand-To-Hand skills are amazing and I wanted to try you out"  
Silver hesitates but nods as he steps onto the mat "You sure? As I don't want to hurt you?"  
He chuckles as he takes his place "Who said that I'm the one that's going down?"  
He smirks at the cocky statement "If that's the way you want...so be it" with that he pounces and pins him down "You were saying?"  
Brent frowns as he tries to break the hold but stills at the deep groan "...Silver?"  
He quickly releases him as he tries to get himself under control "Sorry...Tonys 'busy' at the mo"  
He frowns in confusion but then looks at him in shock as he notes the hard-on tenting the other mans slacks "Oh...so it's true about the Owners arousal affecting their Pets?"  
Silver nods as he tries to settle himself down but jumps as he hears a voice  
"May I join in?"  
They both look up and spot Ari leaning against the wall.  
Brent glances at Silver before standing "Yeah, you can take me on first"  
Silver gives him a Thankful look before he shifts off the mats (God Tony...trust you to do it now!) a deep groan escapes his chest as he feels his Mates arousal spike at the same time he feels a tug on their Bond. He takes a calming breath as he stands and watches as Langer lands flat on his back once more.  
He grunts as he hits the floor and sighs as he admits defeat "Ok Ari...you win"  
Ari smiles and helps him up before turning to the other man "You're next"  
Silver nods and gets into position, avoiding the arm that goes to grab him as he jabs him in his left side.  
He jumps back and rubs out the sting "Not bad" with that he goes to jab him back but smirks as he quickly sweeps his legs out from under him.  
He yelps in shock as he hits the floor but ends up groaning as a hard body pins him in place and he can't help but thrust up his hips to create some much needed friction, not noticing the way the mans eyes darken.  
Ari applies some pressure against the hard bulge, smirking as Silver thrusts up to meet him.  
Brent watches the display and knows that he needs to take Silver away from him "Silver, Ari...come on time to break up and head back to our rooms as it's an early start tomorrow"  
Silvers eyes snap open and he wiggles out from beneath Ari's weight (Whoa...what happened there?). He looks up and returns the smile as Brent helps him up  
"Ari, I'll walk Silver back as my room is next to his...see ya tomorrow"  
Ari stands and nods as he watches them go, once they have left he smirks to himself as he holds Silvers tie and runs it through his fingers "One day Silver...I will have you"

He sighs as he reaches his door "Thanks Langer, see you next Mon"  
Brent nods and gives him a one-handed hug "Yeah, see ya" before heading to his room.  
Silver watches him go and chuckles as he enters his room but silently makes his way over to Roger. He notes the deep breathing and bites his bottom lip as he gently shakes him "Roger? Hey Roger?...Can I sleep with you again?" at the grumbled reply and the way he sleepily lifts the duvet, he smiles and quickly strips to his boxers before getting in. He snuggles closer and places his head onto his chest, sighing in delight as a hand wraps itself gently around the back of his neck, before falling asleep "Night Roger"  
"N-Night....Silver"


	51. Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's late in collecting Silver

Silver waits patiently by the door and begins to worry when he turns to the clock to find out it's twenty past ten and Tony still hasn't arrived. He goes to stroke the tie, to calm himself down, only to panic as he notes it's gone "Shit!"  
He quickly gets up from his kneeling position and checks the room, his panic increasing as he doesn't find it. It's then that he realises he may have dropped it in the Training Hall and heads off to have a look.

As he enters the Hall, his heart sinks as he finds that Tonys tie is no where in sight "Great, now what am I going to do?". He jumps as a warm body presses up against him from behind and he turns to lash out but relaxes when he notes it's only Ari  
"Hello Silver, my friend"  
Silver gives him a weak smile "Hi...er...have you seen my tie any where?"  
Ari shakes his head "I'm afraid not" with that he raises a hand to stroke the bare neck, smirking at the way the eyes close and he pushes into the touch. His eyes darken as he applies pressure against the back of his neck and watches as he drops to his knees infront of him "Oh Silver...you are a tease"  
He tries to figure out why this feels wrong...but at the slight pressure, of which his body has been crying out for, around his neck makes it hard for him to focus and he tilts his head slightly.  
He keeps a hand on his neck as he uses the other to caress his face and chest "Oh Silver, how I want you as Mine...and without a Collar you're up for grabs" with that he leans down and takes possession of his mouth.  
Silver frowns at the onslaught but groans and opens up his mouth as more pressure is applied to his neck.  
Ari deeply moans as he is allowed entrance and reaches down to unzip his trousers but starts as he is dragged away and pushed to the floor  
"Enough Ari!"  
He looks up and glares at the man "He is up for grabs! He ain't got no Collar!"  
Brent steps infront of Silver, blocking Ari's path, as he growls "He still has an Owner...now get lost otherwise I'll report you to Peter and you'll end up off the Course!"  
Ari growls and glances at Silver before slinking off as he knows he can't do anything with a Witness around.  
He watches him go and sighs in relief when he disappears from sight "Shit Silver...you were seriously in trouble!" he turns with a frown as he doesn't hear a reply and hesitantly shakes him "Silver? Come on get up"  
Silver drowsily looks up and nods as he stands. He presses forward and rubs himself against him with a deep purr.  
Brent chuckles at the noise and softly strokes the fur along his shoulders "Come on...lets get you to Reception to wait for your rightful Owner"

+++++++++++++++++++++++

Tony paces the Lobby and turns to glare at the Receptionist "How can you just lose him!? Don't you Guys have CCTV!?"  
The Woman behind the desk gets all in a flutter and drops all her papers with a squeak.  
He watches and then shakes his head as he heads round to help her pick them up "I'm Sorry...I don't mean to take it out on you but I really need to talk to him"  
She gives him a small smile "It's ok...Emily informed me of the Bond you two have and I think it's sweet that you are able to leave him here for two days"  
Tony chuckles and goes to answer but turns as he is interrupted  
"Hey Guys?...I could do with a bit of help as he is rather heavy!" Brent sighs in relief as a man gets up to take the half asleep Felenico away but pauses at the glare he receives  
"What have you done to him!?"  
He frowns "Nothing...I spotted him entering the Training Hall and when I didn't see him leaving, I went to have a look only to find him kneeling in the middle of the room and decide to bring him here" he suddenly realises something "Hang on...are you Tony DiNozzo? Silvers Owner?"  
Tony glances at him and nods as he turns to Silver. He notes the drowsy look and chuckles as he whispers "Silver, At Ease"  
Silver slowly wakes back to the present and frowns as he catches a Scent, only to puff out his fur in excitement as he notices his Owner "Tony!?"  
"Yeah, Sleeping Beauty, it's me"  
He rubs himself against him while letting out a rusty purr "You're late!"  
Brent chuckles and steps away "Have fun and I'll see you on Monday Silver" with that he heads off.  
Tony watches him go before sighing and turning to Silver "Come lets get you in the car as I explain why I'm late"  
Silver frowns but nods as he follows him out of the building.

He watches the Scenery pass by his window and sighs as he turns to his Owner "Tony? Where's my new Collar?"  
Tony tightens his hold onto the steering wheel and forces himself to relax as he continues to drive "There was an accident...you won't be getting a new Collar for a while...or your old one either"  
Silver bites his bottom lip "What happened?...Is...Is Mark ok?"  
He glances at him then back to the road "He was hit by a car on the way to work...it was a hit n run as it drove away from the scene before the police arrived...he was going to get your new Collar...but he didn't make it...at the moment he is in a coma as the Doctors try to fix him but we don't know how long he'll be there or how long before he's out"  
He starts to play with his tail "Any ideas as to who will want to hurt Mark?"  
Tony shakes his head as he drives them to the Flat "No idea Silver...Mark is liked by everyone"  
He watches as Tony gets out and walks around to open his door "I-I shall try to cope without my C-Collar for Mark"  
He leans forward and kisses his forehead "Come on, lets head inside"  
Silver nods as he follows him.

He grunts in shock as he walks into Tony and frowns as he walks around him only to pause at the sight before him.  
Tony quickly moves and grabs Silver by his Tail and Scruff as he goes to attack the Woman "Silver!? Stop!...Silver Attention!"  
Silver yelps as his body becomes limp. He tries to move but his limbs refuse to work and he lets out a distressed whimper.  
He kneels down to softly pet the ruffled coat before turning to glare at the Woman, who is currently only wearing her underwear and bra along with Silvers leather Collar Set "What the FUCK are you doing!?"  
Jeanne pauses and frowns "Don't you like?"  
Tony turns as he hears a threatening growl and soothingly runs his fingers across his Felenicos neck before turning back to her "Those are Silvers...and he has only just found out that Anthony has been hospitalized and the only thing he had with his Owners Scent on...is the Set you are currently wearing"  
Jeanne looks at Silver in confusion "He was going to attack me?" at Tonys nod, her eyes widen "But he's a Felenico! They can't physically hurt another person!"  
He chuckles as he drags the limp body over to a chair and carefully lifts him up "Silver is Unique" with that he turns to glare at her "He has killed before"  
The colour slightly drains from her face but then a look of interest crosses her features "How come he hasn't been put down?"  
Tony sighs as he sits on the arm of the chair and continues to softly stroke Silver "The first time was during his change and was deemed a justified killing...the other was when someone stole him from Anthony and then tried to murder his Owner infront of his eyes which was also classes as justified"  
Jeanne nods and removes the Silvers Collar and Cuffs from herself before getting changed "Well...I think I had better be off while you calm him down" she walks over, her steps slightly faltering at the deep growl, to kiss him before turning and heading for the door "I shall see you Friday when I bring Father over"  
He nods and watches her go. Once he hears her car drive off he turns back to his growling Mate and sighs "At Ease Silver"  
At once he springs out of the chair and roars in anger before Scenting his Collar and throwing it against the wall "That BITCH!! She has violated MY Collar!" he continues to Scent his Cuffs and throws them against the wall as well "I want her GONE Tony! I...I want my Collar" with that his anger disappears and is replaced with grief as he whispers "I-I want my Collar back"  
Tony watches the tears rolling down his cheeks and tugs him over to the chair and into his lap while wrapping his arms tight around him "We'll sort something out...I Promise you" with that he holds him tight as he lets him sob out his grief for his friend and for his Collar. He glances at the leather Set and tightens his arms around him "You are still Bonded to me...you are still Wanted and are still Mine"  
Silver nods and presses closer "Y-Yours...only Y-Yours" with that he curls up tight against him as he wishes Tony had never taken the stupid Assignment and that he stopped him when he could have.


	52. Rene Benoit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rene and his Felenicos arrive for Dinner

He watches the spoon move round and round and round again as he stirs the sauce. He sighs as he wraps his tail inbetween his legs and continues to stir.  
Tony watches him and nervously bites his bottom lip as he presses up against his Mate while wrapping his arms around his waist "Silver? You think you'll be able to cope with seeing her again?"  
A deep growl resonates through his chest at the memory of the bitch wearing his Collar but he calms slightly as Tony nuzzles his neck "I'll try for you and only you"  
He smiles and kisses the bare neck "That's all I'm asking for...I love you, even with no Collar...you are still Mine"  
Silver smiles and removes his tail from between his legs to wrap it around his Mate "Thank-You...I needed to hear that"  
Tony chuckles and with a regretful sigh, he pulls away to start the lasagna "Aren't any of the Collars Abs brought over any use?"  
He sighs as he glances over and shakes his head "No...I need a Felenico Collar...not a BDSM Collar"  
He lifts a hand to scratch his neck, smirking at the sound of his purr "We can't go through the normal channels as they'll deem you a risk and take you onto a holding Cattery for around two months as they sort out a new one"  
Silver shivers at the thought and presses closer to his Mate "As long as you are near...I should be fine"  
Tony nods "Yes and seeing as you have spent the last few days in Subspace...I should have more control over you"  
He groans as he remembers the feel of Tonys ties cuffing him to the bed but jumps as he feels a slap on his rump  
"Hey, don't let the sauce burn!"  
He goes pink and concentrates on the stirring. Once it's just thick enough without being too thick he passes it to Tony and watches as he layers the pasta with the sauce and mince. He chuckles as his stomach growls "What? I'm hungry"  
Tony rolls his eyes and passes him the bowl of grated cheese "Here you go"  
Silver smiles as he digs in and enters the living room. Just when he makes himself comfortable, he hears a car approaching and growls as he picks up the Scent of other Felenicos "Tony...they're here"

Tony only just enters the room when the door flies open and Jeanne pounces on him. He quickly turns and grabs Silvers hair "No!"  
Jeanne squeaks and lets go of him "Whoa...I thought you fixed him?"  
He rolls his eyes and turns to his Mate "Sit down and finish your cheese"  
Silver growls but at the stern look he receives, he nods and moves back onto the couch.  
Tony shakes his head with a chuckle "See...he is 'fixed' although it isn't a good idea to run into a room and pounce on his Owner" he softly strokes through the silver strands "And he has become even more protective since what has happened to Anthony"  
He arches into the touch while narrowing his eyes at her but his attention is suddenly brought to the open door as a man in a suit appears followed by four muscular men.  
Jeanne turns and runs into the mans arms "Daddy!" she smiles and kisses his cheek "Tony this is Rene...Rene this is Tony"  
Silver growls as the man steps forward, followed by the four others and he quickly gets up to bare his teeth in an aggressive stance.  
Tony taps his Mate on the nose "Enough!" and turns to the man while holding out his hand "Pleasure to meet you"  
Rene smiles and accepts the handshake as he glances at the Felenico "Your Felenico is Magnificent, Oui?"  
He turns and softly strokes the ruffled pelt "Silver is one of a kind"  
Rene steps closer and holds out a hand "May I touch?"  
Tony frowns at the question and then nods "Yes...if you want"  
Silver lets out a nervous growl as the hand makes contact with his Scruff. He glances around the room and tenses as the other Felenicos surround them. As he goes to move away, he turns and hisses as his tail as his tugged  
"Vhy does he have a Tail?"  
He winces and places a hand on his Mates neck as he notes the others move closer "He had a traumatic first change and his tail got stuck in this form"  
Rene smiles as he continues to stroke the ruffled pelt "He is Gorgeous...I haven't got a Tiger in my Collection, Non"  
Silver moves out from under the caress and rubs himself against his Mate while glaring at the Lynx Felenico who steps forward  
"Sir, he is a Rare Breed...a white Siberian Tiger if I'm not mistaken"  
He nods and rewards him with a stroke "Thank-You Jacque"  
Tony turns as the timer goes "Well...Dinners done, so take a seat at the table while I go and dish up"  
Rene smiles and lets him go as he and his Daughter take a seat.

Silver paces the kitchen as he continues to growl but stops as Tony blocks him  
"Silver...carry these for me"  
He nods as he follows behind him, back into the dinning room and passes Rene his plate along with Jeannes.  
Tony takes his seat and pats his knee, smiling as Silver kneels down beside him before turning to Rene "So you know the Breed of my Felenico...what about yours?"  
Rene chuckles as he indicates the two on his right "Well Mon Friend, this is Jacque Mon Spanish Lynx along vith Logan Mon Puma" before turning to his left "This is Carlise Mon Jaguar and finally Kort Mon Hyena"  
Tonys fingers tighten in Silvers Scruff at the mention of the Hyena and he covers it by reaching for his fork "A Hyena ...I didn't know Felenicos could be Canine"  
Silver turns at the low growl and replies with one of his own as he presses closer to Tony while placing his head on his thigh.  
He spots the move and smiles "Your Silver is very protective, Oui? Even vithout a Collar?"  
He looks down and strokes his Mates neck "Anthony was going to get a new one as he is Bonded to both of us...but he ended up in hospital before he could finalize the Paperwork"  
Silver lets out a small whimper as he rubs himself against him at the mention of his bare neck and as he glances up, he doesn't like the look in Rene's eyes.  
Tony sighs and runs his fingers in a soothing manner, chuckling as Silver begins to purr "Come on...lets eat before it goes cold" with that everyone digs in.

Silver smiles as he is given another fork-full and his purr gets louder as Tony scratches his soft spot behind his ear but turns as he feels someone touching his tail and growls as he spots Logan reaching out to touch it again. He shifts out of reach and bares his teeth at the playful gaze.  
Tony spots the move and shakes his head "Silver, play nice"  
He lowers his gaze at the scolding and stands to clear up "Sorry Tony"  
He shrugs it off as he watches him clear the plates and enter the kitchen before turning to his Guest "Lets all head into the Living room for a drink"  
Silver narrows his eyes as he viscously scrubs the plates clean and lashes his tail only to pause as a warm body presses up against him and he can tell by Scent...it isn't Tony. He keeps his temper under control as he pushes away from the sink and turns around with a deep growl as he spots Logan smirking at him "Fuck off!"  
Logan chuckles and moves closer, ignoring the warning growl, as he checks him out "Wanna play?"  
He just bares his teeth "No...now get lost!" as he still doesn't get the message he takes a deep breath and roars at him, smirking as he backs away with wide eyes.

Tony turns at the noise and runs into the kitchen to spot his Mate being cornered "Oi! Silver come here!"  
Silver bares his teeth as he edges past the Puma and into the Safety of his Mates arms. He rubs himself against him and whispers "I tried...I'm Sorry"  
He shrugs off the apology and turns to glare at Rene "You need to keep your Felenicos under control"  
Rene walks over to stroke his Pet "Mine aren't used to being around a Felenico vho doesn't like others...I apologise for their behaviour"  
Tony nods and accepts it "Good" with that he wraps an arm around Silver waist and leads him into the living room before taking a seat and tugging him into his lap.  
Silver curls around him and narrows his eyes as the other Felenicos move closer with looks of confusion on their faces. As the Lynx gets too close for comfort he lets out a deep growl followed by a hiss which makes them back off slightly.  
He glances down and wraps a hand around his waist and uses the other to calm him down "Shh Silver...relax for me"  
He nods and presses closer as Rene sits down on the sofa beside them, forcing Jeanne to sit in the chair. He watches with wary eyes as a hand reaches out to stroke his tail  
"I'm curious as to vhy he is allowed on your lap? Vhy don't you force him on the floor?"  
Tony chuckles as he answers "The way to get Silvers trust and loyalty is to show him Respect...as you no doubt heard his Roar"  
Rene's eyes gleam "Yes vhat a Marvelous creature he is...I vould like to hold him if I may?"  
Silver tenses and turns to Tony who nods  
"Go on...you may"  
He glances up and slowly crawls into Rene's lap before curling up against him (This feels odd). At Tonys smile he lets out a hesitant purr as fingers run through his Scruff and he relaxes into the touch as he begins to doze.  
Tonys smile falters at the sight but before he can take him back, Jeanne takes his hand and drags him into the Bedroom.


	53. Roar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rene wants to hear Silvers Roar

Sliver licks across the mans neck as he rubs himself against him with a groan.  
Rene smirks and glances down at his kneeling Felenicos to nod his permission. He watches as Logan approaches Kort while Jacque approaches Carlise and chuckles as they fight between themselves to figure who will mount whom.  
He turns at the low growls to reply with a deep one of his own as he continues to rut.  
He notices all of his Felenicos, besides Kort, lower their gazes in Submission and watches as Logan presents himself to Kort while Carlise presents himself to Jacque. He whistles to grab their attention and holds up a condom to which they all nod at.  
Silver turns his head towards the Bedroom as he hears Tony grunts and growls as he ruts harder against the man "I-I need..."  
Rene strokes along Silvers Scruff "Vhat is it Mon Friend?"  
He licks across his throat "I need...shorts too tight" he groans as a hand gropes him and he thrusts himself into the touch with a whimper as he feels Tony tugging on their Bond.  
He smirks as he releases him from the confinement and slips on the condom as he begins to pump the hard cock.  
Silver growls deep within his chest as he ruts into the touch while rubbing his head against the mans neck "I-I'm close...so close..."  
Rene turns his head to kiss his cheek "I vant to hear your Roar" he glances at Kort and nods.  
The Hyena grins and quickly reaches his climax only to pull out and turns to the Bedroom wall. He bangs on the wall three times before tucking himself away and curling around Logan as they start to groom each other.

Tony groans as Jeanne moves faster after some kind of banging noise and he tries, unsuccessfully, again to push her away "Jeanne...your Dad is in the other room!"  
Jeanne chuckles "It's ok Tony...he doesn't mind" with that she grinds herself on him while tugging at his chest hair.  
He groans as he searches for the Bond, him and his Mate share, and uses it to push himself closer to his climax.  
She leans down "Tell me...tell me when!"  
Tony nods "I'm...I'm cumming now!"

Silver stills and tips his head back to roar out his completion as he explodes within the condom before promptly passing out.  
Rene looks on in shock as all his Felenicos back away from the noise, including Kort, and he smiles as he removes the condom before tucking him away "Vow Silver...you are truly Magnificent". He turns as the door opens and smiles "Your Felenico is truly Beautiful"  
Tony narrows his eyes as he steps over to pull an unconscious Silver out of the man hold "Yes...he is"  
He notes the worried gaze and decides it's time to go. With that thought in mind he stands "Come Mon Pets...and you Mon Daughter, lets make our leave"  
Jeanne sighs "Do I have too?" at the looks she receives, she quickly gets up "Ok Daddy...lets go"  
He gently places Silver onto the chair as he walks them over to the door "Well...it was an honour to meet you"  
Rene chuckles and embraces him in a hug "Non Mon Friend, it vas Mon honour" he glances at the sleeping form "It truly vas Mon honour"  
Tony frowns and steps to the side, blocking Renes sight of Silver "Well, Thanks for coming"  
He nods and watches as his Felenicos escort Jeanne to the car before turning to Tony "Ve will meet again Mon Son"  
He hides his shiver at the term and smiles as he waves him off before leaning against the closed door "Shit...I think something is happening that I don't know about" with that he glances over to his Mate. Once he hears the sound of the car leaving, he heads over to the sleeping man and curls up around him.

Silver frowns as he pushes back against the hard body that is currently smothering him into the chair. He manages to get his head free from being shoved against a pillow and frowns as he Scents the air, only to smell Sex...and Tony. He turns his head to chuckle as he spots his Mate curled up ontop of him and he yawns as he wraps his tail around him before carrying him, on his back, onto the floor. He pauses at the way he shifts and once sure his won't wake, he slowly crawls over to the cubboard and takes out a couple of pillows along with a blanket before making his way into the corner of the room.  
Tony frowns in his sleep and snuggles closer by wrapping his arms around his Mates waist with nuzzling his Scruff.  
Silver groans at the move as he slowly lowers himself and his Owner down onto the makeshift Bed before curling around Tony "Love you"  
He sighs and rolls them over, pinning Silver beneath him, as he nuzzles his neck "Love you too"  
He chuckles and begins to groom Tony with a deep rumbling purr as he frowns at the possessiveness he can feel running through his sleeping Mate.


	54. The Hyena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver manages to get a break from Tony...only to end up with an unwanted Guest

Silver growls as Tony refuses to let him go alone to the toilet again. He lashes out his tail as he bares his teeth in an angry snarl "Tony I can Piss on my Own! I'm either Forty-Nine or Fifty-Two depending on what way you look at it!"  
Tony replies by narrowing his eyes and pressing up closer to his back "I can't help it Silver...I need you with me at all times even when you Piss!"  
He growls as he turns to relieve himself (The past two months have been utter hell! At the frigging Academy I've got Brent and Ari fighting over me to be with either one and not the other...then I return here to have Tony practically growling every time someone touches me! Well...with Rene getting rather touching I suppose I can understand slightly) he sighs as he finishes up and washes his hands only to growl as Tony once more wraps an arm around his waist "Tony...I need some Space! You are smothering me...I need to stretch out and puff out my fur"  
He sighs as he tugs him back into the Living-Room and into his lap "And I need you with me...at all times"  
Silver huffs in annoyance as he makes himself comfortable on his Owners lap and turns to face the door as it flies open to reveal Jeanne  
"You ignoring me?"  
Tony rolls his eyes "Jeanne...I spoke to you Yesterday and the day before that!"  
She narrows her eyes and walks closer "I want you to take me out for Dinner"  
He shakes his head "I can't today, you'll have to take a rain check"  
Silver pulls back "You can leave me here Tony...I'm just gonna go to sleep any way"  
Jeanne bounces on the spot and claps her hands "Yay! Come on then!"  
Tony glares at his Mate and lowers his voice to a whisper "I will have serious Words with you later" with that he moves out from beneath Silver and pops into the Bedroom to get dressed.  
He watches him go and smirks to himself (Finally...I get some time away from him, even though I am going to be in some serious trouble...at least I get a break) with that he curls up but turns as a hand touches his tail only to growl at the Woman.  
She pulls back and bites her bottom lip "I know you don't like me...but I'm going to be a Permanent thing in Tony Gibbs life, as we have been dating now for three months and so me and you need to be able to get along"  
Silver just curls his top lip at her, baring his teeth, as he drops off the couch and moves onto the chair (Three months? Try two years plus and then I'll think about it) with that thought he curls up and watches her with slitted eyes just as Tony enters the room.  
He notes his Mates glare and the way he is no longer on the sofa. He sighs as he runs a hand through his hair before shaking himself and walking over with a fake smile "I'm ready...lets go"  
Jeanne smiles and links arms with him "Lets go to the Italian in town"  
Tony hides his wince, as he knows it'll take about an hour with the traffic there and an hour back, before turning to Silver "We are off...you are not to answer the door or the phone to anyone!"  
Silver rolls his eyes "I'll be fine...there is food and drinks in the fridge and I'll only spend the time sleeping, watching TV and finishing off my book...go on and have fun"  
He hovers before walking over and kissing his Mates forehead "I'll be a couple of hours or more"  
He just smiles and waves him off before curling up and falling asleep.

Silver slowly wakes up and stretches himself out, enjoying the fact Tony isn't pressing him into the couch, before getting up and heading into the kitchen to make himself a sandwich. While buttering the bread he turns on the radio and smirks at the eighty's music before turning it up as he finishes off making his sandwich and heads back into the Living-Room with the music as background noise. He grabs his book and finds his page as he enjoys his sandwich before curling up and finishing the story.  
An hour or so later he turns his head as he picks up a familiar Scent just as there is a knock on the door. He pauses as he remembers Tonys Order and so ignores it as he turns back to his book.  
Just as he gets to the most interesting part he growls as he hears scratching against the door and decides that he has had enough as he slams his book down before storming over to the door. He unlocks it and tugs it open "What do you want!?"  
The Felenico looks up at him with wide eyes before changing back into a man "You were ignoring me!"  
Silver narrows his eyes "Kort?...Where's Rene? His Daughter has left with Tony"  
Kort shrugs "Don't know, Don't care" with that he brushes past him to check out the place.  
He watches in shock and growls low in his throat while he locks the door before turning around only to deepen his growl as he spots Kort eating the last of his sandwich "What do you mean 'Don't Know, Don't Care'?" as Kort turns to face him he adds "And for fuck sake put some clothes on!"  
The Hyena smirks as he looks down "Thought you liked the Male body?" he chuckles as Silver goes pink before he turns and heads into the Bedroom.  
Silver growls as Kort reappears wearing 'his' shorts and sighs as he walks over to curl up onto the couch, growling again as Kort sits down next to him "I'll ask again...why are you here!"  
Kort looks up and curls up around him, not fazed at all at the deep growl as he snuggles closer "Got bored and decided to visit..."  
He rolls his eyes as he moves out from underneath him and onto the chair "How come you are on your own? And why don't you care where your Bonded Mate is?"  
He chuckles "Rene isn't my Mate...he Bonds his Felenicos to each other" at the confused look he shakes his head "I'm Bonded to Logan, Jacque and Carlise"  
Silver gasps in shock "You...you haven't got an Owner? How can you be Bonded to another Felenico?" he thinks it over "That's why you lot wasn't fazed with Rene touching me"  
Kort gets up and squeezes onto the chair with him as he starts to groom Silvers neck "He Bonds us together and uses us for pleasure and protection, but as his men don't live or last long...along with the fact that he trusts no-one...he'd rather use the Bonds between us as a protective ring around his criminal activities"  
He growls as he feels Korts erection against his backside "Don't even think about it! Otherwise I'll rip your throat out!"  
He pauses before shrugging and continuing with the grooming "I know that Tony is a Cop...and that you weren't Bonded to that Anthony guy"  
Silver turns to bare his teeth "You threatening my Mate!?"  
Kort shakes his head with a chuckle "Nah, I don't like Rene as much as you do...the only thing I ask is that Tony doesn't let what ever Agency he is working for destroy myself along with my Mates"  
He thinks it over and then asks "You know what happened to Anthony?"  
He nods as he snuggles up against him "Jeanne didn't like him and wanted him gone, so Daddy dearest put a hit out on him...he wasn't happy when he found out that he didn't die, but he can't do anything about it as Anthonys Boyfriend is some sort of Cop and hasn't left his side since the 'Accident'"  
Silver growls and then sighs before moving out from beneath him once more to move onto the sofa "I'll talk to Tony about making sure You along with your Mates will not be destroyed when this comes to its conclusion"  
Kort smirks and gets up to move onto the sofa to curl up beside him "I will do anything to Protect my Mates as you will do for yours"  
He nods as he sighs once more as Kort leans on top of him (Great! Got rid of Tony to get a break from being smothered...only to get smothered by Kort). He growls as a rough tongue starts to groom him "Shouldn't you get back before he notices you are gone?"  
He chuckles "He never notices...but just to warn you, I think he wants you in his Collection"  
Silver growls "I belong to Tony and no-one else!"  
Kort shrugs "That means nothing to him...why do you think he is pushing Jeanne to get him to Marry her? Once he becomes part of the Family, he'll try to Bond you with one of us...if that doesn't work...he'll just have to keep Tony near and Safe so he can use your Roar"  
He turns his head "My Roar?"  
He smirks "Your Roar is very intimidating, both to us Felenicos and normal People"  
Silver huffs "It's a natural thing I do...I can't help but Roar as well as the fact I pass out after"  
Kort chuckles "I think it's funny the way you do that" with that he continues to groom him.  
He sighs as he allows him to continue as he begins to doze (I really need to warn Tony...as well as tell him that Jeanne and Rene were behind Marks 'Accident'). He turns his head "You can stay until Tony returns...but I want my shorts back before you go"  
He nods "Sure, I'll be gone before he gets back...now keep still!"  
Silver chuckles at the deep growl "Fine! I'll do so" with that he curls up and relaxes into the grooming as he begins to doze.


	55. Anger And Jim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonys angry at Silver. Silver heads out on his own to visit Mark

Silver turns his head to the window as he hears the sound of Tonys car engine and quickly turns to a sleeping Kort "Hey! You need to go! And now!"  
Kort lazily gets up and stretches himself out "Ok...ok, keep your fur on" with that he removes the shorts and changes forms.  
He quickly gets up and unlocks the door to shoo the Hyena away "Get lost!" as he watches Kort disappear he runs back to the chair and curls up just as the door opens to reveal his Mate.  
Tony narrows his eyes at Silver "I thought the door was locked when I left?"  
Silver glances away "Someone knocked...and I...I answered it"  
He glares at him "I thought I said that you weren't to answer the door?"  
He wraps his tail around his middle "I...I was reading my book and someone was knocking at the door, I tried to ignore it but they were insistent and I...I answered it"  
Tony walks over and stops as he notes the discarded shorts "Who did you let in Silver?"  
Silver winces and decides to tell the truth "Kort...Kort came over and I let him in"  
He growls as a wave of possessiveness shoots through him and he tugs Silver by the hair to make him look up at him "You let him in here...in our Flat and let him wear your shorts?"  
He flinches at the anger he can feel "He...he came over in Hyena form...he wasn't wearing anything and so I told him to put something on!"  
Tony tightens his grip before glancing around the room and noticing the cans "You drank with him?"  
Silver swallows before wincing "Yes...we had a few drinks and...and shared a sandwich before..." he trails off and avoids the flinty gaze  
"Before what?"  
He winces (Shit you are in serious trouble) and sighs "Before we curled up together and he Groomed me"  
Tony lets go and steps back "So let me get this straight...you get rid off me so you could curl up and make out with another if your Kind!?"  
He flinches at the statement and stands up to approach his Mate, but his heart breaks at the look of betrayal along with the fact Tony moves further away from him "It wasn't like that!"  
Tony shakes his head "Don't even touch me! Sometimes I wish I never agreed to keep you!" with that he spins on his heel and storms into the Bedroom, slamming the door behind him as he leaves.  
Silver feels his heart shatter as he crumples to the floor while wrapping his tail tightly around himself (How did that happen? Why does he feel like that?). He lifts a hand to stroke his still Collar-less neck and looks at the door (I shouldn't...but I need answers) with that he strips out of his clothes to change into his Tiger form and picks up his shorts before leaving the Flat to find his friend.

He avoids the cars and stays in the shadows as he makes his way to the Hospital. Once he spots the building he sighs in relief as he changes back and quickly gets on his shorts before running across the Car-park.  
As he enters the building he avoids the questioning looks that are directed at him and heads up to the Receptionist "Can you tell me where Mark Southwood is?"  
The young man goes pink "Are you one of...of those Felenico things?"  
Silver chuckles "Yeah...so?"  
The man bites his bottom lip "I'm not suppose to give out Patients rooms" he glances at the mans bare chest only to go a deeper shade of red as he spots the blue gaze looking at him and lowers his voice "But...I might be able to tell you if you do something for me in return"  
He leans forward and curls his tail "And what will that be?"  
He smirks "I can see that you haven't been Bonded to someone...so meet me in the Car-park in five"  
Silver hides his cringe and nods as he leaves the building. He paces in the dark and spots the man looking for him and shouts out "Over here!"  
The man moves walks over "He'll be here soon"  
He pauses "He?...Who?"  
He bites his bottom lip "My Ex...Derick...he has been coming here and bothering me for weeks"  
Silver frowns as he Scents the fear "What has he been doing?"  
The man shrugs "He has been forcing me to perform for others... everytime I mange to get away from him...he drags me back" he lifts a hand to wipe away the tears that form "And I've heard about how...how a Felenico can protect people and I...I was hoping you'd help me out"  
He gives him a sad smile as he tugs him into a comforting hug while soothingly rubbing his back "I'll help you out...all you had to do was ask" he glances down and lifts the mans chin "What's your name by the way?"  
He smiles "Jim...Jim knole"  
Silver returns the smile with one of his own "Nice to meet you Jim...I'm Silver"  
Jim wipes his eyes and steps back "Silver? That's a nice name"  
He goes to reply but stops as a voice states  
"You!? Never thought I'd see you again!"


	56. A Bully And A Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver stands his Ground on both sides of the fight

Silver turns to place himself protectively infront of Jim while baring his teeth at the man. His eyes widen slightly as he remembers him as the man who wouldn't let him have the chair in the cafe all those months ago "You're Derick?"  
Derick narrows his eyes "Yeah, so shift off while me and Jim get re-acquainted"  
He notes the Scent of fear behind him, as well as the Scent of arousal from infront and shakes his head "No. You're to leave Jim alone"  
He growls and moves to strike but ends up on the floor while rubbing his cheek "You're one of those sex slaves...you're not allowed to touch me!"  
Silver shrugs "I'm not wearing a Collar, so I can do as I please"  
Derick quickly picks himself up and goes on the attack, smirking as he jabs him in the ribs and pulls out his knife.  
He notes the blade a second to late as it scratches along his forearm and yelps in pain before roughly pushing the man away.  
He gives him a full on grin "I'm going to slice you up, good and proper! Your pretty boy of an Owner isn't going to be able to recognize yo-" he pauses as an odd noise echos through the Car-park "What's that?"  
Silver looks up as the noise gets louder and watches as Kort appears in Hyena form followed by Logan in Puma.  
Derick nervously glances as the big cat approaches him and lashes out, shouting in triumph as the blade sinks into the cats shoulder.  
He moves without thought as grabs hold of Dericks collar and shirt before slamming him against the wall, while holding Jim in place with his tail, just as Kort goes to attack. He quickly places himself inbetween them and grunts as the Hyena slams into his back, forcing the knife into his side as he is shoved forwards, with the jaws snapping beside his head as Kort tries to rip Dericks throat out.  
Derick lets go of the knife as he tries to back away into the wall while pushing at the mans chest "G-Get the f-fuck away!"  
Silver growls deep within his chest and bares his teeth in an angry snarl "If I move...he'll rip you apart you ungrateful Bastard!" he turns his head and nips at the Hyenas muzzle as the teeth gets rather to close to his face. As Kort growls at him, Silver returns it with a deeper one of his own before turning back to the man infront of him "Now listen...you are never to come near Jim again, if I hear that you have...well I'm sure no-one will care that you'll end up 'missing' now would they?"  
He nervously swallows at the two smiles filled with teeth "I-I..."  
He Scents the thick Scent of fear and cringes as the man loses control of his bladder. Silver shakes his head from the stink and snarls as he feels Korts erection poking him against his tail before turning to glare at the wide eyed look of fear "Now piss off and never return!"  
Derick nods and as soon as the arms holding him in place are removed, he runs for it and doesn't look back.  
Silver turns and tackles Kort to the floor as he tries to give chase "No! It was just to scare him! I won't let you kill him!"  
Kort narrows his eyes but stops as he notes Jim and smirks.  
He shakes his head and steps protectively infront of the scared man "No! Your Mate is fine Kort...I won't allow you to hurt Jim"  
He glances at his injured Mate and walks over to investigate the wound before changing forms "It was his Mate that harmed Mine! You better move Silver and let me have him otherwise I will gladly take you down"  
Silver shakes his head "I will not allow you to hurt him...I never asked for your help and would have been fine on my own. Now take your Mate home and we'll never speak of this" he steps forward and growls "If you ever do touch him...I'll skin you myself, now get"  
Kort growls at the real threat but turns as Logan rubs himself against him with a purr. He glances up into the blue eyes and nods "Fine! I shall leave this man alone...only because my Mate wishes it" with that he changes back and stalks away as he follows his Mate into the shadows.

Silver waits until they are out of range before collapsing to the ground with a pained yelp.  
Jim moves quickly as he catches him before he falls and only then notices the handle of a knife sticking out from his side "Shit Silver...I'm so Sorry I got you involved! I should never have asked for your help!"  
He clenches his teeth in pain before replying "No...you were right to ask for help...as I think...he was going to kill you" he whimpers as pain shoots through him and he looks up as tears form in his eyes "Can...can you do me a favour?"  
He nods as he stands "I'm just going to get help...I'll be back in a mo"  
Silver nods as he tries to keep still. He watches as Jim runs up to the door and returns with three other men  
"Over here guys, he has been stabbed" he looks down and helps his colleagues pick up the Felenico from the ground to carry him inside. He turns to face the pained blue gaze "What's the favour?"  
He lets the tears fall "Call my Owner...I want him here"  
Jim looks at him in shock "But...but you don't have a Collar!?"  
Silver nods and once placed on a bed he gives him the number. He looks down at his side and has the urge to pull the blade out of his body, but he stops himself as he knows it will cause more damage that way and waits until Jim returns from calling Tony (You are in serious Shit!) with that thought in mind he places his tail inbetween his legs as the Nurses and Doctors discuss what they can do until his Owner arrives to give them the full permission they need.

+++++++++++++++++++++++

Tony paces the Bedroom "I can"t believe Silver would get rid of me for Kort" he sits on the bed and glances at the door as he waits to spot a sulking Tiger appear for when Silver knows he has calmed down...

...ten minutes later he is still waiting...

...thirty minutes later he gets nervous and lays down...

He jumps as his mobile goes off and he sleepily grabs it "DiNozzo"  
"Er...Tony?"  
He pulls back and looks at the caller ID only to swear under his breath before putting the phone to his ear "Sorry Jeanne...I was dreaming"  
"You were dreaming about Anthony DiNozzo?"  
Tony cringes and quickly thinks of something "It was a nightmare that he was dying...any way, why are you calling?"  
"Dad has misplaced Kort and Logan...I don't understand as to why he doesn't chain them up? If they were as loyal as your Silver then I can understand...but anyway he was wondering if you or Silver has seen them?"  
He shakes his head "No...we haven't, I hope you find them...let me know if you do"  
"So...want me to come over?"  
Tony cringes "Nah, I need a good night of sleep as I've got work tomorrow"  
He hears a sigh before a "Fine then...see you soon"  
He nods "Bye Jeanne"  
"Love you Tony"  
He pushes away the sickness the words create and looks at Silvers leather Collar "Love you" before cutting her off and standing.  
He stretches himself out and then pauses at the time "Shit...I've been asleep for three hours!?" he turns to glance around the room and shoves down his panic as he can't find his Mate. He checks the Bathroom, Living-Room and Kitchen only for his panic to increase "Shit Silver...where are you?"  
He quickly gets dressed and picks up his mobile only to pause as he realises something "Wait...she said Kort and Logan are missing aswell..." he shakes his head "No...he wouldn't" with doubts in his mind he sits on the bed "No...he wouldn't, I know he is fed up with my Possessiveness but...but he wouldn't-" he yelps in pain as a bolt of fire shoots up his arm and he quickly checks it out only to realise that its not his pain "Silver?". He searches deep within himself to check their Bond only to jerk sideways as a sharp pain flares across his side at the same time he feels Silvers fear "I'm coming Silver...I'm coming" with that he takes his keys, mobile and wallet before leaving the Flat.

He just gets into his car only to pause as he has no idea where his Mate is "Shit!" with that he leans back in the seat only to jump and yelp as a Hyena leaps onto his cars bonnet.  
Kort frowns at the fear written across Tonys face and jumps down to approach the drivers window. He changes forms and opens the door "Tony, you'll find Silver at the Hospital where Anthony is"  
Tony nods and backs away from the naked man while trying to hide his fear "R-Rene is l-looking for you and L-Logan"  
He cringes but nods before changing back and running off to tell his Mate that they are in trouble.  
He watches the Hyena disappear into the shadows as he tries to calm himself down only to yelp in fear as his mobile goes off. He feels himself going pink from his screaming like a girl, as he answers the phone "Gibbs"  
"Er...Sorry he must have given me the wrong number"  
Tony frowns and looks at the caller ID only for his eyes to widen as he notes the number for the Hospital "Who gave you this number?"  
"The Felenico...Silver, he wants his Owner here"  
He nods as he starts the car "Tell him Tony will be there in five"  
"Ok, I will"  
Tony chucks his mobile onto the seat as he tears out of the Car-park to get to his Mate, as the worry increases as he feels him slipping away through their Bond.


	57. Owners Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony finally finds Silver but has some difficulty in convincing the Doctors that he is Silvers Owner

He bursts through the doors and tries to hold back his rising panic as he quickly walks, not runs, to the Receptionist "Silver...Silver DiNozzo!" he looks around the room and then asks "Where is he?"  
The young lady look up "Are you a relation to him?"  
Tony growls "I'm his Owner! And I want to see My Felenico now!"  
The lady flushes pink "Y-You're Tony?" at the narrowed eyed glare she quickly moves around the desk and gestures towards the doors "Follow me, I'll take you to him"  
He nods and follows her through three sets of doors and two corridoors only to falter at the sight of his unconscious Mate on a bed with a knife handle sticking out from his side. He turns to face the Doctors and growls "What the fuck happened? And why haven't you removed the blade from him!"  
A Doctor steps forward "The Law has changed and allows us to treat Felenicos...except we need the Owners Permission before we are allowed to do anything to them"  
Tony growls "Well? You have my Permission...now fix him!" at the way they all look at each other he sighs "What!?"  
He sighs and gestures towards Silver "He doesn't have a Collar and...well we are having trouble locating a Micro-Chip Scanner"  
He frowns "Why do you need a Scanner for?"  
"To check his details against the Database so we can contact his Owner for Permission"  
Tony runs his fingers through his hair in frustration "I'm his Owner! And I'm giving you my Permission!" he turns towards his Mate as he hears a pained whimper before turning back to the Doctors "Please...you have to save him!"  
"If he is yours...then why doesn't he have a Collar"  
He quickly searches through his pockets and pulls out his NCIS ID "I'm a Federal Cop. Myself and Silver are on an Undercover Op...which we had to remove his Collar!"  
The Doctors all look at his ID and then discuss it between themselves as Tony watches on in rising panic.  
A female Doctor turns as a young man comes rushing in  
"Doctor Smith! I've found the Scanner!!"  
She nods and takes it from him to run it against the back of Silvers neck before reading it out loud "Silver DiNozzo 27896397"  
The man nods and puts the number into the handheld device "He is Owned by...Anthony DiNozzo Junior...an NCIS Agent"  
Tony sighs in relief "That's me...so 'Yes'...I give you my Permission!"  
The other Doctors nod before turning to Silver as the female Doctor turns to the worried Owner "You need to give us some room to let us fix up Silver. So Jim will take you to the Relatives room"  
He shakes his head "I don't want to leave him!" he turns as the young man gently guides him out the room  
"The Doctors need the room to fix him up...I'll get you a cup of coffee"  
Tony nods as he wipes away the tears.

An hour later he paces the room as he waits for news on his Mate while trying to ignore the fact he can't feel their Bond anymore. He looks up as the door opens only to sigh as Jim enters  
"Hey Tony...I brought you some decent coffee from the Staff room"  
He nods and accepts the cup "Do you know what happened? How did he end up being stabbed?"  
Jim glances away "It was my fault...he came here asking to see a Mark Southwood and I saw that he was a Felenico...I've heard about how protective they are and so I agreed to tell him the Room number if he helped me out"  
Tony narrows his eyes "Helped you out with what?"  
He looks into the green eyes and sighs "My Ex-Boyfriend has been bothering me for weeks...he has been forcing me to perform sexual favors for others...everytime I mange to get away from him, he drags me back" he lifts a hand to wipe away the tears that form "Silver agreed to help me out and that's when Derick pulled out a knife"  
He sighs and places a hand on Jims shoulder "That's Silver for ya...he'll always try to help everyone and anyone" he takes a sip of the hot liquid "If anyone is to blame...it's myself with my jealousy and possessiveness...I could see that he needed to tell me something...but I still didn't listen"  
Jim frowns "Has he ever strayed before?" at the shake of his head he looks at him in confusion "Then why get jealous?"  
Tony gives him a sad smile "A lot of people want him as theirs...he is a Rare breed and his Pedigree is highly sort after" he runs a hand through his hair "And besides that...I've always been a Possessive Bastard"  
He chuckles at the statement and then glances towards the door "I'll see if I can get an update for ya"  
He nods "Thanks" just as he watches him go, he jumps as his mobile goes off and he swears under his breath before answering "Gibbs"  
"Hey Baby! I'm at the Flat and you aren't here?"  
He growls "I told you I couldn't do tonight!"  
"I only came round to ask you something...and I hoped to persuade you to re-think your plans"  
Tony shakes his head and sighs "What is it that you wanted to ask me?"  
"Kort and Logan returned...they said they met with Silver and Daddy wanted me to confirm it"  
He thinks back and remembers the way the Hyena knew where Silver was and nods to himself "Yeah, Kort told me where Silver was and I told him that you were looking for him"  
"Oh...so they were speaking the truth?"  
Tony frowns "Why did you think they were lying?"  
"Oh, you can never trust what comes out of the creatures mouths...Dad believes him but I don't trust the things, never have"  
He rolls his eyes but turns to the door as it opens to reveal the female Doctor with Jim "I've got to go, I'll speak to you later" with that he cuts the call and stands "How is he?"  
She smiles "He'll be ok...we have removed the blade and stitched him up, he will have to stay here overnight and we'll check him over in the morning to see if he will be ok to leave"  
Tony smiles in relief "Thank God...can I see him?"  
Jim nods "I'll take him, Vera"  
He shakes the Doctors hand before following Jim out.

He feels his body relax as he spots his sleeping Mate and he walks over to gently stroke through the silver strands "Hey you silly furball...you had me so worried" he turns to the other man "I'll stay with him if it's alright"  
Jim smiles "Yeah...although we haven't got another bed I'm afraid"  
Tony chuckles as he sits on the hard plastic chair next to Silvers bed "This will do nicely"  
He smiles "Well if you need anything, just call one of the Nurses and they'll help you out as I've got to get back to Work"  
He nods "Thanks Jim"  
"You're Welcome" with that he turns and leaves while shutting the door behind him.  
Tony waits a few minutes before dragging his chair closer and picking up Silvers hand "I'll try to control my jealousy from now on as I know you'll never stray away from me" he leans down to kiss the back of the limp hand and rests his head on the sleeping mans thigh "I didn't mean what I said earlier...I will always Thank my lucky Stars that I agreed to keep you by Collaring you all that time ago and I've never regretted it...ever" with that he reaches under the cover and gently tugs Silvers tail free before wrapping it around himself as he allows himself to drift off while staying in his Mates presence and he is just Thankful Silver is still here with him.


	58. Dog-Tags

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has a gift for Silver before taking him back to the Flat

Silver frowns as he hears a sound and slowly opens his eyes only to glance around in confusion (Where am I?). He turns as he hears the noise again and spots a sleeping man that currently has hold of his hand aswell as his head on his thigh while his tail is wrapped around his middle. He yawns before Scenting the air and smiles as he reconises Tonys Scent. Silver slowly uses his free hand to stroke through the brown hair and smiles as he spots him arch into the touch before relaxing against him but frowns as he notes the wetness on his Mates cheeks "Tony...?"  
He shifts in his sleep and tightens the grip of his Mates hand before sighing and drifting off once more.  
Silver smiles at the move and yawns again as he makes himself comfortable while tightening his tail around him, tugging him closer as he drifts off back into sleep.

Tony slowly wakes up and winces as his back protests the position in which he has slept. He rubs at his face as he tries to wake himself further only to pause as he feels Silver tugging him closer in his sleep. He chuckles and gently untangles himself before kissing Silver on the top of his head "I love you Jethro" he jumps as he hears a sleepy reply  
"Love you too Tony"  
A big smile crosses his face as he caresses his Felenicos cheek "Hey Sleeping Beauty...how you feeling?"  
Silver yawns before answering "Tired" he lifts his free hand to rub his face "Can I go Home?"  
Tony shakes his head "Not till a Doctor checks you over" with that he re-takes his seat and shuffles closer "About the other night...I'm Sorry about my behaviour, I know that you'll never stray from me and what I said was uncalled for"  
He nods and lowers his gaze "So you...you don't regret keeping me?"  
He shakes his head "No Silver!...It was the best decision that I have ever made in my Life!"  
Silver smiles and his body completely relaxes "Good". He stretches himself out and then pauses as he remembers something "Kort!...Kort knows that you are a Cop! He won't tell anyone as long as you Promise that he and his Mates, the other three Felenicos, will not be destroyed when this is over"  
Tony sighs and runs his fingers through his own hair before nodding "I'll do my best...what else did he say?"  
He thinks back "Mark...Marks accident wasn't an accident...Jeanne wanted him gone so Rene placed a hit to kill him...but as Damon doesn't leave his side, he can't finish the Job"  
He sighs "Shit...this is bad!"  
Silver tightens his tail around his Mates middle "That ain't all of it...Rene...Rene wants me in his 'Collection' and...and he is pushing for Jeanne to get you Married so he...he can take you into the Family Business"  
Tony smiles "If I get in and can get the evidence...it's the Op finished!"  
He shakes his head "He'll try to Bond me with one of his Felenicos...and if that doesn't work...he'll just have to keep you near and Safe so he can use my Roar as a way of intimidation"  
He frowns "Bond with his Felenicos? Is that even possible?"  
Silver nods "Apparently...that's what has happened between Kort, Logan, Jacque and Carlise" he sighs "And I'm vulnerable without my Collar"  
Tony bites his bottom lip "Well...I didn't get a chance to give it to you yesterday...and I know it won't replace your Collar but" he pulls out leather string with Dog-Tags attached "Will this help?"

He smiles at the sight while letting out a deep and happy purr "Can...can you put it on"  
He nods and gently ties it around his neck "It was suppose to be on a metal linked chain...but I was worried that it'll get caught in your Scruff" once finished he pulls back to get a better look only to gasp as he feels their Bond flare back to life and he quickly takes a seat as he tries to control the sudden urge to Claim him once more "Shit..."  
Silver arches on the bed as lust and need fills his body "I...I need..."  
Tony nods and reaches out a hand to caress Silvers chest, gently scratching the skin with his nails "When we are at home...I'm Claiming you as Mine once more"  
He whines as he begins to rub himself against the bed while letting out small grunts "I...Please Tony...I"  
He shakes his head with a smirk only to jump as the door opens to reveal Doctor Smith.  
She pauses as the sight on the bed and quickly moves closer "He...he shouldn't be in pain...has he opened his wound or something?" as she touches him, she steps back as he arches into the touch.  
Tony chuckles and shakes his head "Doctor Smith...what do you know about Felenicos?"  
Doctor Smith frowns at him "They are a cross between the Feline Gene and the Human one"  
He nods "And?"  
Her eyes widen and she feels herself going pink as she only just now notices the tenting of the sheet "Oh...well, I'll just check his notes"  
Tony smiles and gently strokes Silvers face "Calm down Gunny...the Docs just needs to check that you are ok to leave, then we can go Home"  
Silver nods and rubs his face against his Mates hand "Ok...ok I'll try" with that he lays back down and tries to keep still as the female Doctor peels back the bandage to check the wound. He whimpers at the touch on his over sensitive skin and forces himself not to arch up as he wraps his tail around his leg.  
Doctor Smith nods "Yes...he is healing well, I'll give you a Prescription for Pain-Killers as well as Antibiotics and you can take him Home"  
He nods "Thanks Doctor Smith"  
She smiles and shakes his hand "You are very Welcome, now take the poor man home as I don't think he can last much longer!"  
Tony glances at his Mate and note the small trembles of need that runs through his body "Yeah, Thanks for fixing him" with that he watches her go before he gently removes Silvers death grip from the mattress as he lifts him into a sitting position "Come on Silver...lets go Home"  
Silver presses forward and rubs himself against Tonys front as the need in him increases "Tony...?"  
He chuckles as he helps him back into his shorts and removes the flimsy gown before helping him up "Lets get you into the car and back to the Flat"  
He growls as he spots Jim appear carrying a paper bag  
"Here you go Tony...I got Silvers Prescription for ya, as a Thanks for his help"  
Tony smiles and accepts the bag as he helps Silver stand "Thanks Jim, it was nice meeting you"  
Jim nods "Bye Tony, Bye Silver" and with that he watches them go before heading back to Work.

His eyes narrow as Tony holds out the bag "I ain't taking them!" with that he folds his arms while wrapping his tail around his middle, careful of the bandage, as he glares out of the window.  
Tony sighs and strokes through the ruffled fur "Silver...you'll have to take them to help heal yourself" at the low growl he shakes his head "How about we compromise and you'll only take the Pain-Killers before bed...but you will finish the full course of Antibiotics"  
Silver thinks it over and sighs as he nods "Fine then...I'll agree" with that he unwraps his tail and places it across Tonys lap as he takes a better look at the Dog-Tags, only to purr as he reads on the first one 'Felenico Silver DiNozzo' and the second reads 'Gunny Jethro Gibbs'  
He smirks as he hears the deep purr and removes a hand from the steering wheel to softly stroke the tail in his lap "You like?"  
He nods as he curls his tail in glee "Yes Tony...I love it" he smiles as Tony pulls into his parking space and as soon as he stops the cars engine, he unbuckles his seatbelt to straddle his Owners lap "Thanks Tony"  
Tony smirks as he wraps his arms around him, after unbuckling his own seatbelt, before leaning forward to take his mouth in a demanding kiss "Don't ever scare me like that again...I thought I was going to lose you!"  
Silver smiles as he envelopes him into a hug before nuzzling his neck "I'll try not to scare you like that again" with that he playfully narrows his eyes as he grinds his backside into Tonys lap, smirking at the deep groan, as he licks along the strong neck "You going to Claim me anytime soon?"  
He thrusts up against him and nips at his neck "Inside...naked...on the bed"  
He nods as he fumbles with the door before literally running into the building and into the Bedroom.  
Tony chuckles at the sight and slowly gets out of the car, picking up the dreaded pills, as he discreetly adjusts himself. He takes his time locking up the car before entering the building to join his Mate.


	59. Claimed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony Claims Silver

Tony slowly walks into the kitchen and switches on the kettle to make himself and Silver some coffee before walking into the Bedroom to find his Mate. He pauses at the sight of the man who is currently kneeling in the middle of the bed wearing nothing besides the Dog-Tags around his neck.  
Silver opens his mouth to Scent the air only to groan as he smells the aroma of coffee and he glances up through his lashes at his Owner.  
He smirks at the look and places the coffees on the bedside table before reaching out to caress his Scruff and down the fur along his spine, stopping as he reaches his tail and smirks as it rises slightly under his touch. He pulls back and gently pushes at his chest "Lay down"  
He nods as he drops back onto his back before spreading his legs to give his Mate room to sit inbetween and arches up as Tony caresses along his chest and stomach "Tony..."  
He chuckles at the whine and shakes his head "Not yet" with that he moves onto his hands and knees, while still fully clothed, as he nuzzles Silvers throat "You're Mine and I plan to take my time with you"  
Silver groans and bares his throat in Submission only to yelp in arousal as Tony nips him before marking him as his "Yours Tony...Yours"  
Tony smirks as he pulls back to check out the purple coloured bruise with a smile on his face "Suits you" with that he rears back onto his knees before picking up his coffee and groans as he slowly swallows it, his smirk widening at the small whimpers his action causes as well as hard cock that stands to attention.  
He tugs at Tonys shirt "Can I have mine now?...Please?" at the nod he scrambles into a sitting position, which is rather hard to do when his Owner is straddling his thighs, and drinks his coffee down in one.  
Once Silver has finished, he removes the cup and places it on the side with his own before pressing him back down into the mattress, as he takes possession of his mouth in a hungry kiss while holding his wrists above his head.  
Silver groans as Tonys clothes rub against his over sensitive skin and he opens his mouth in Submission, smirking at the deep groan aswell as the way he grinds his groin against him. He lets out a deep purr as Tony pulls back to look down at him and he tilts his head slightly only to groan again as his Mate marks the skin on the other side of his neck with his teeth  
"Mine"  
He nods as he arches into the touch "Yours Tony...only Yours"  
Tony smirks as he pulls back to check out his handy work. A wide smile crosses his face at the sight of the matching purple marks on either side of Silvers neck and he releases his grip on the wrists with a quiet "Keep them there" only letting go when he receives a small nod. His eyes run down the flushed sweaty chest and he smirks as he unbuttons his jeans, to release his hard cock and slowly begins to stroke himself as he cocks his head to one side "I can't make my mind up...I could let your mouth bring me to completion, as I do absolutely love the feel of your mouth" he pauses at the deep groan and smirks as Silver subconsciously licks his lips before continuing with "Or I could bury myself in that sweet backside of yours as I also love the feeling of you all tight around me"  
Silver whines and bucks his hips "Please Tony...Please?"  
He chuckles "How about both" with that he reaches into the bedside table and pulls put a cock-ring. He smirks as he puts in on himself before moving up onto Silvers chest and lifting himself up onto his knees. He looks down and rubs the leaking head of his cock along Silvers cheek "Go on"  
He wastes no time and turns his head as he opens his mouth and swallows his Owners cock. At the deep groan he smirks around his mouthful before using everything that he was taught at the Facility to bring every bit of pleasure to his Mate.

After a while he feels his orgasm about to hit and shouts as the feeling overtakes him but is Thankful he is wearing the cock-ring as he pulls out of that tempting mouth. He leans heavily against the trembling man, while avoiding putting any of his weight on the bandage, as he tries to get his heart-rate under control. Once he is able to move, he shimmys down the body and reaches out to check if he needs stretching only to smile as he notes that he is ready "You have done me Proud"  
Silver lets out a rusty purr at the praise and widens his legs further while moving his tail to one side "I...I did it while I was waiting for you to...to join me" he groans as Tony rewards him with deep kiss and a soft caress of his fingers down his chest. He slowly begins to rock his hips "Please...?"  
He decides to take pity on him by he nodding before lifting one of Silvers leg, to place in on his shoulder, as he slowly sinks into his Mate. He groans at the feeling and stills after he has bottomed out.  
He whines as he tries to get him to move and wraps his free leg around his waist to tug him closer "Move...Please?" he feels the need to be Claimed increasing within him and whimpers as Tony keeps still.  
Tony looks down into the black eyes with only the thinnest ring of blue before turning his head to kiss his ankle "Keep still Silver and don't touch yourself" as the man nods he slowly begins to thrust in and out of his body "I love you Silver"  
Silver nods as tears of need fall down his cheeks and he gasps, while arching his back in pleasure, as the cock within him brushes against his prostate.  
He chuckles and continues to hit the spot on every thrust as he dives him to the very edge. As he hears the small mewling noises, as well as the jumbled Russian, he wraps a hand around the hard leaking cock and slowly strokes him in time with his thrusts. He feels the cock harden in his hand and watches in fascination as Silver stiffens before tipping his head back as he roars out his orgasm while the cock in his hand twitches as it tries to follow the bodys Order.  
He pants against his arm as his body begs for the release it was promised and looks up with pleading eyes "Tony...Tony Please!? I...I need to Cum!? Please!?"  
Tony shakes his head as he continues thrusting into him "No...I ain't finished yet" with that he speeds up.  
Silver whimpers as his over sensitive body arches off the bed and he places his hands into his own hair as to stop himself from breaking the Order by touching himself. He feels his second orgasm approaching and can't stop it as he tips his head back to roar once more.  
He grits his teeth and growls as Silvers muscles clamp down on him for a second time. He blinks the sweat from his eyes as he picks up the pace and it isn't long until he is slamming into the other man. He decides he can't wait any longer and when he hears the small grunts which are accompanied my the mewling noises along with the jumbled Russian, he nods before reaching down to release the ring around his cock at the same time he shouts "NOW GUNNY"  
His whole body stiffens and his heart misses a beat as he roars out his completion. At the same time he feels wet heat explode within him, he coats himself and Tony hard enough to hit their chins before passing out into blessed unconsciousness.


	60. Marriage!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeanne asks Tony to Marry her before her Dad takes them all out to Dinner

Silver slowly awakes and frowns as he reconises the familiar Scent before growling as he turns to face the door.  
Tony instantly awakens at the growl and strokes through the ruffled Scruff "Silver? What is it?"  
He curls his top lip and pulls away from his Owner "Jeanne here...with Rene" before changing into Tiger form and jumping off the bed just as the door opens.  
Jeanne narrows her eyes at the Felenico as she makes her way over to the man in the bed "Tony! I have arranged dinner for us! As you know it is nearly our four month Anniversary...and I-" she pauses as she takes a small box from her pocket "Will you Marry me?"  
Tony hides his cringe with a small smile "You want to Marry me?" at the nod, he shrugs "Ok" only to yelp as she jumps onto him.  
Silver lowers his gaze and curls up in the corner as he lets a tear fall down his cheek and along his whisker. He wipes his face with his paw and looks up as Tony gets dressed  
"Come on Silver"  
He nods and reluctantly follows him out of the room and into the Living-Room only to growl as Kort and the other Felenicos, in their Feline forms, all approach him. He hisses as the Jaguar sniffs his rear and he swipes, with sheathed claws, as the Puma pounces onto him.  
Tony quickly pushes the furry bodies away "Rene! Keep your Felenicos under control!" as they move away from his Mate, he gently checks the wound "You ok Silver"  
The Tiger nods and licks his cheek (I'm fine Tony) before rubbing himself against him.  
Rene frowns as he notes the bandage and then cocks his head to one side "This is vot Kort told me about...the fight outside the Hospital, Oui?"  
He nods as he strokes through the fur "Yeah, he got stabbed...but he will be alright and the wound will be fully healed by tomorrow"  
He nods "Good, now lets have Dinner Mon Son"  
Silver huffs and gets up as Tony tugs at his coat (I just want to sleep) before leading him outside and into the limousine.

He yawns, while showing off his teeth to the other Felenicos, as he rests his head on his Owners lap while Rene talks bout getting Tony involved in the Family Business (I shouldn't complain really...the quicker he gets the Evidence the quicker we can get that Bitch out of our lives) he is dragged from his thoughts as Tony passes him a bit of steak and he licks it off the fork with a deep purr.  
Tony chuckles at the sound and uses his free hand to gently stroke along the soft ears before turning back to the conversation "So you are in the Shipping Business? What kinds of Goods?"  
Rene smirks "All kinds...I tell you vot, you and Silver can come and join us tomorrow to check it out...vot do you say?"  
He looks down and nods "We will be delighted"  
Jeanne smiles and tugs his arm "We can plan the Wedding! I was thinking next week?"  
Tony chokes on his mouthful and quickly drinks down some water before squeaking "Next week!? Isn't that rather quick?"  
She frowns "But you love me so why wait?"  
He nods "But still...next week? Can't we wait until the six month...then it will be half a year"  
Jeanne thinks it over and as she spots her Dads nod she sighs "Ok then...two months time"  
Rene turns and nods to the Waiter who clears their plates before bringing over their desserts "Enough talk...lets finish our meal, Oui?"  
Silver rolls his eyes before removing his head from Tonys lap as he stretches himself out and curls up on the floor. He growls as he spots Kort look up and narrows his eyes as he trots over, quickly followed by Logan, before curling around him to begin to groom through his fur.  
Tony bites his lip at the sound of Silvers growls but he can't reach out to touch him as Kort is inbetween them. He looks up as Rene taps his shoulder "It is ok, I have told them to be gentle with the injured Tiger as they can play vhen he is better tomorrow, Oui"  
He nods and turns back to his dessert.  
He curls his top lip in a snarl as he feels Korts arousal poking his tail and gets up to stalk away before making himself comfortable under Tonys chair.  
Rene notes the way Kort is aroused and hatches a plan. He pushes the thought to one side as everyone finishes and he stands "It has been a busy day so lets retire for the night" he turns to his Daughter "Lets drop Tony and Silver Home as ve discuss the Vedding"  
She pouts but nods "Ok Daddy"  
Tony frowns as he gets the feeling that he is missing something important, but nods as he stands "Come on Silver" with that he follows the Benoits back into the limo and is soon back Home. He watches as they drive off and shakes his head in confusion "What just happened?"  
Silver shrugs before nudging Tony to the door, with his head, as he waits to be let in. As soon as the door is open, he trots in and straight into the Bedroom before jumping onto the bed and falling instantly asleep.  
Tony chuckles at the sight and shakes his head as he locks up before joining him.

He sighs as Morning seems to have come around way to soon and growls as he is pinned beneath the sleeping form of Tony once more (I miss the days where I slept on his chest). After managing to get out from under him, he heads into the Bathroom to relieve himself and jumps into the shower before making them coffee.  
Tony shivers at the cold breeze and notes that Silver has moved which signifies Morning. He smirks as he feels the soft fur of his Mates tail running up his spine and slowly opens his eyes before turning onto his back "Hey"  
Silver returns the smile with one of his own as he leans down to give him a kiss "Hey" and passes him his coffee.  
He sits up and rests against the headboard as he slowly drinks his coffee "Ready for today?"  
He nods "You?"  
Tony sighs "It seems like it has taken forever...only to have someone suddenly hit the fast forward button"  
Silver sighs and takes a sip of the scolding liquid only to jerk as he remembers something "Speaking of hitting the fast forward button...Peter has informed us that as the group has been doing so well...the Academy has decided to shorten the Course to six months instead of twelve, so I only have eight more weeks" at the glare he receives he shrugs "You are lucky I remembered that! As I don't know if you noticed...but without my Collar...I was a wreck!"  
He sighs "Yeah...I noticed" he smirks as he reaches out to run his fingers over the Dog-Tags "I'm Glad theses work the same as your Collar...but I do miss seeing my name across your neck"  
He nods and wraps his tail around his middle "I miss it too...hopefully Mark will wake up and get better soon so I can get it back"  
Tony runs a hand through his hair and sighs "Lets get this over with and get our lives back on track"  
Silver smirks "Amen to that" before standing and taking Tonys cup "Get cleaned up and I'll meet you in the Living-Room as he will be here soon"  
He nods and stands "Wear your shorts"  
"Can't...they are in the wash as they still have blood on them"  
He rolls his eyes "Then wear a pair of Mine as I don't want you in Tiger form"  
Silver smirks and places the cups on the sides as he puts on a pair of Tonys shorts, ripping the back to make room for his tail, before turning around with his hands out "Ta-Da"  
Tony chuckles "Smart ass"  
He replies with an answering chuckle as he picks up the cups and kisses him as he passes "Don't be long"  
He waits until Silvers tail disappears from view before shaking his head and entering the Bathroom while trying to ignore the bad feeling he has about today in his gut.


	61. SHIT!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonys Cover is blown

He lets out a deep growl as Kort presses up against his back as he follows Tony into the building. He narrows his eyes before moving away from the other mans body heat and rubs himself against his Owner in a way to comfort himself.  
Tony turns at the move and gently runs his fingers through his Mates ruffled Scruff as he turns to Rene "Nice Office...where's Jeanne?"  
Rene smiles and gestures for Jacque to stand guard at the door, blocking the only exit as he sits on his desk "Now Tony...I have heard some, how you say...'depressing' News about your Friend and Silvers Owner"  
He looks up and growls as he Scents the threat but calms slightly as Tony gently rubs the back of his neck with his fingers  
Tony hides his fear by covering it up with a frown "What is it?"  
Rene nods to Kort who moves forward to rub himself against Silver before nipping at his neck.  
Silver turns with a snarl as he swipes at the man with his claws unsheathed, only just missing him as he dodges the blow.  
Tony wraps his arm around Silvers middle and tugs him against his chest "Calm Down Silver! Behave!"  
He nods as he frantically rubs himself against his Mate while aiming a deep, threatening growl in the direction of the Hyena.  
Rene tuts as he shakes his head "You need to keep him in control, Oui?" with that he stands "I have received vord that Anthony...is a Federal Agent"  
He stills as he hears three deep growls aimed at his Mate and he moves onto the balls of his feet as he readies himself for attack.  
Tony blinks in shock "Anthony?...You're sure?"  
Rene nods as he moves closer and reaches out to stroke along Silvers back, ignoring the way the muscles tense under his touch "Yes...I'm sure" he pauses as he steps back "I am as sure as the fact that you are not Tony Gibbs...but are Tony DiNozzo" with that he sighs "Mon Daughter really liked you" before clicking his fingers.

Silver roars and pushes Tony into the corner as he changes forms. He swipes at the Jaguar, battering him repeatedly over the head and smirking as he backs away with a yelp before fleeing.  
Tony watches in shock as the Lynx stalks closer from the side and he picks up a folder, from the shelf, before launching it at the Felenico.  
He turns at the sound and hisses before pouncing on the stalking Lynx.  
Tony grunts as the Hyena uses the distraction to attack him and he tries to stop the powerful jaws from snapping around his neck.  
Silver sinks his teeth into the fur, smirking at the pained yelp as he uses his rear legs to claw along the vulnerable belly.  
Jacque yelps and pulls away, as he notes that he has lost the fight, before following Carlisle out of the door with his tail inbetween his legs.  
He gets up and roars as the Lynx runs but turns as he hears a shout. His heart stops as he watches the way the jaws close around his Mates throat and he Scents the sudden burst of fear that comes from his Owner. 

A red mist covers his eyes as he rears back onto his hind-legs as he digs his claws into Korts shoulders before he drags him off his Lover.  
Tony gasps in relief as the snarling Hyena is dragged off him and he lays there panting on floor only to look up in fear as he hears the click of a gun being loaded. He quickly scrambles up off the floor to tackle Rene as he aims at his Mate.  
Silver hears a struggle but ignores it as his sinks his teeth into the muscular shoulder only to let go as the powerful muzzle slams down on his tail, breaking the bone in the process. He pulls back and slams his paws over the other Felenicos head repeatedly until his tail is released.  
Kort shakes his head to stop his vision from blurring and spinning. He looks up and growls before raking his claws over the Tigers face, blinding him as he moves to the left and sinks his teeth into his shoulder.  
Pain flares along his left side, he roars out his anger as he twists his spine and blindly snaps his jaws down on the left side of the Hyenas face. He gags as blood fills his mouth and he lets go at the same time his shoulder is released. He slowly backs away while using his Scent and hearing to keep tabs on where Kort is.  
Kort rubs a paw over the left side of his face while keeping his eye on the blinded Tiger.  
They both turn as a shot rings out.  
Tony grunts as Rene lands a punch in his stomach and gasps at the pain that flares before falling to his knees. He looks up and pushes Silver out of the away as Rene shoots before tackling the man onto the floor only to collapse as another shot is heard.

Silver lifts his head as silence echos through the room (Shit...I can't see!). He turns with a growl as he hears movement  
"Calm down Silver...I never wanted to attack you in the first place"  
He grits his teeth as he shifts forms "Then why did you!?"  
Kort growls "Didn't you notice!?...There was only three Felenicos here...Myself, Jacque and Carlisle"  
He frowns "Where is Logan?"  
"That Bastard has him tied up and in pain! I can feel his pain and the only thing that was keeping my Mate alive was my Obedience! I had no choice" he straightens up "You deal with this mess in here while I deal with everything else and save Logan before returning here with him" with that he shifts back and limps out of the door.  
Silver waits until he can barely hear him before opening his mouth to Scent the air as he tries to figure out where Tony is. He slowly moves over and slips in something wet. He grunts as he lands heavily on the floor, his body complaining the abuse it has received and as he gets up his crawls over "Tony?...Tony you ok?"  
He groans as he sits up "Yeah Jethro...it's a through n through" he looks up and reaches out to stroke the bloodied man "How about you?"  
His bottom lip trembles as he lets go of his fear, he blinks the blood from his eyes as he answers "I-I...I can't see" he blindly moves forward and curls into his Mate "E-Everything is b-black n red!"  
Tony rips the sleeve from his shirt as he makes a makeshift bandage for his leg before comforting his Mate "It's just temporary Silver...now what about the rest of you?"  
Silver curls up tighter as he takes stock of his body "My tail is broken...my left shoulder has a deep wound along with my right leg and I'm scratched all over"  
He nods and leans down to kiss him before pulling out his mobile to call it in  
"Todd"  
"Kate...get McGee to trace this number. Bring the team along with back-up and an Ambulance aswell as Ducky"  
"You ok?"  
He glances down and hides his worry at the sluggish look of his Mate "The Op is finished...La Grenouille is Dead"  
"Shit...you did get the info before killing him!?"  
Tony growls "I'm sitting in his Office, just call it in and bring the Team, Agent Todd" with that he cuts off and jumps as he hears movement. He quickly pulls Silver closer while pointing Renes gun towards the door only to narrow his eyes as a bloodied Hyena appears, followed closely by a wary Puma.  
Silver stirs at the Scent and lowers Tonys arm "He was just protecting his Mate...just like I was"  
He lowers the weapon but refuses to take his eyes off the other Felenicos "If Silver doesn't want me to shoot...I won't, but if you start anything...then it's a different matter altogether"  
Kort changes forms with a grunt of pain as he glares at the man "You should have been more careful! Then none of this would have happened!"  
Tony growls "What's that suppose to mean!?"  
He rolls his eye "The Hospital! You told them you were a NCIS Federal Agent and you're real name!...Jeannes friend works there, a Doctor Vera Smith...and she spoke to her to inform her that her 'Boyfriend' has come in...one Anthony DiNozzo Junior" he steps forward with a threatening growl "Jeanne didn't believe her and so Vera caught a photo of you asleep while resting on the bed as proof!! She showed the photo to her Dad, who then knew I was lying and so took...took Logan from me" he turns back to his Mate and sits down as he nuzzles his fur "So Tony...it is all your fault!"  
They all lapse into silence as they wait.

Silver turns his head "The Teams here"  
Tony nods but doesn't get up "Lets wait here for them" he turns as he notes the way Kort has tensed up, along with Logan, at the noise and sighs "I'll keel my Word...I won't let them destroy you two"  
Kort narrows his eye as he tightens his grip on his Mates coat "You will?" at the mans nod he relaxes as he senses the truth "Good"  
Silver lifts his head as gunfire echoes throughout the building followed by shouts of "Clear" he cocks his head to one side and relaxes back into Tonys hold as the Team enters the room.  
As Kate steps in, with her gun pointed towards the Felenicos, he holds up a hand "At Ease Kate...these are the good Guys"  
Kate glances at him and then nods before turning back to the door "Ducky! In here"  
He curls up tighter around his Mate as he slowly drags his broken tail into his lap and whispers "Home?"  
Tony chuckles and shakes his head "Hospital" with that he slowly gets up and helps his injured Lover to stand, while waiting for Kort and Logan, before slowly leading the small group outside and into the waiting Ambulance.


	62. Hospital To Heal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all get fixed up and Kort and Logan have a new Home while Abby worries about Silver

Silver growls as he feels hands tugging him away from his Mate and he turns to blindly swipe at them  
"Silver! Stop!"  
He lowers his head as he shuffles closer "Where are we?"  
Tony softly strokes the bloody silver hair, as he carefully gets out of the Ambulance "We are at the Bethesda Naval Hospital...so stop attacking the Paramedics" with that he helps him out before turning to the other two men "Come on"  
Logan glances at Kort and at his nod he follows the man.  
Silver presses up close against Tonys side as he is lead through some doors. He opens his mouth to keep track of everyone as his sight still hasn't returned.  
Tony softly strokes along his Scruff as he follows a Nurse into a room that has four beds. He places Silver on the first before pushing the second closer to form a double, Logan does the same with the other two, as they wait for the Doctor.

Hours later, Silver cocks his head to one side as he waits for Tony to return from Surgery while trying to ignore how itchy the bandage over his eyes is. He carefully shuffles back while avoiding putting any pressure on his splinted tail, as it was a clean break so he should heal up fine. He turns as he hears a whimper of distress and sighs "Logan...Kort and Tony will be back soon, so don't fret!"  
Logan glances over and slowly slinks off his bed to move closer "Can...can I sit with you?"  
He growls "No...I can't have you near me...not while I can't see"  
He lowers his head in shame as he strips out of the gown before changing forms.  
Silver jumps as a furry head rubs against his hand and he shakes his head before soothingly stroking him "Tony will find the both of you an Owner who will care for you the way you should be" his head snaps up as he hears a scream, along with Logan scrambling away, before the doors fly open and he gets pounced on. He growls and goes to lash out...but stops as he picks up the Scent of Caf-Pow and Gunpowder "Abby?"  
She snuggles against his chest as she wipes away the tears "Silver! I was so worried!!" she pulls back and lightly touches the bandage around his eyes "How come you haven't healed as quick as normal?"  
He sighs as he nuzzles her neck "The injuries were caused by another Felenico...they take longer to heal than others" he pulls back "How's Mark?"  
Abby frowns "Haven't you heard?...He woke up this morning, they are doing tests to see if he has any permanent damage but everything should be fine"  
Silver lets out a purr before yawning "That's good" he shifts on his side and curls up beside Abby, using her as his pillow "Tired..."  
She smiles as she strokes his head "Sleep then...I will stay here until Tony returns"  
He nods before yawning once more and then drifts off.

He is dragged from sleep as Abby moves and is replaced by the more muscular body of his Mate. He is too tired to talk and so curls up tighter to him before drifting off as he hears chatter.

It's Morning and Tony grimaces as he needs to relieve himself but he can't move as he is pinned beneath a sleep-heavy Silver. He looks down at the drooling man and tries to squeeze out from underneath him...only for Silver to tighten his hold and pull him back. He shakes his head as he lifts a hand to rub his face before turning to the other Felenicos "You two up?"  
Logan lifts a hand, as the rest of him is pinned down by a deep sleeping Kort "I is"  
He chuckles at the sight "You're pinned down aswell?"  
He looks down with a fond smile as he strokes his Mates small Scruff "Yeah...he likes to 'protect' in his sleep" he glances over "Much like your Silver"  
Tony smiles and runs his hand along the sleeping mans back "Yeah...that he does" he pauses and nods to himself before turning back to Logan "Abby...she knows a group of Women who...who would like to take you both in, I've got a friend who can make it all legal and I've met them before...so I know that they'll take care of you, what do you think?"  
Logan bites his bottom lip and then nods "As long as I get to stay with him...I don't mind, who are these Women?"  
He grins "They are the Bowling Nuns and they will take really good care of you two"  
He smiles and nods "Thank-You for keeping your Word"  
Tony shrugs it off "It's ok...they will pick you up later, as the Doctor told me Kort can be discharged as...well he has lost his eye and other than wait for him to heal...there's nothing they can do"  
Logan sighs but nods "I knew he had lost it when he rescued me and I saw the the state of the left side of his face...but I still love him" with that he leans down to kiss the top of his head before turning back "When will you and Silver be released?"  
He huffs and then shrugs "I'll be discharged in a week...as for Silver, they want to see if they can fix his vision before letting him go" he looks down as the man in question snuggles tighter against him, increasing the pool of drool as he goes. Tony shakes his head as he tries to go back to sleep while ignoring how full his bladder is.

A hours later, along with a quick rush to the Bathroom, he smiles as Abby returns "So? The Nuns ok with them?"  
She nods and bounces on the spot "Yup! Sister Rosita absolutely loves them!" she crawls into the bed, on the other side to Silver as she runs her fingers through the sleeping mans hair "I know he said that as it was Kort and the other Felenicos that attacked him is the reason he is taking so long to heal...but I'm worried about the way he sleeps all day and...he isn't healing at all according to the Doctors"  
Tony gives her a sad smile "It's because he is a stubborn Bastard...he thinks I don't know that he is healing me before healing himself"  
Abby looks at him in confusion "Can't you stop him?"  
He answers with a sigh "Don't you think that I've tried?...He yelped in pain when I blocked him and...and so I couldn't do it"  
She bites her bottom lip and avoids his gaze "Well...Internal Affairs have decided the killing of The Frog was justified...the Team found all the evidence and have almost finished gathering up his Contacts..."  
He narrows his eyes "Abs...what aren't you telling me?"  
She glances up with wet eyes "Since Silver can't return to the Academy to...to finish the Course..." she lifts a hand to wipe her eyes "Vance has decided that he has failed the Course and so he...he isn't allowed to become a full NCIS Agent!"  
Tony tenses as anger fills his mind and body but at Silvers distressed whimper, he forces himself to relax "He only had eight weeks left!? It was Interrogation and then Paperwork left for him to learn!! Surely he could do that on the Job!?"  
Abby curls up around him as she wipes her tears away "Toothpick doesn't like Felenicos...I checked his Past and..."  
He cocks his head to one side as he softly caresses the tuffs of Silvers hair that sticks up from beneath the bandage across his eyes "What happened to him?"  
She sighs as she reaches across the join him in petting Silver "It was when he first joined NIS, about the same time as yourself...and he had a Mission to get info on a Russian spy...but something happened and he was caught" she snuggles closer as her voice drops to a whisper "The Russian Spy...he tortured him with his Felenicos...his Siberian Tiger Felenicos"  
"Shit...I never knew"  
She nods as she wipes away the tears "He was saved by none other than Eli David...Zivas Dad" she looks up "So you can't blame him for his fear of them Tony...even if we both know Silver would never hurt anyone without reason"  
Tony sighs as he nods "Yeah Abs...but I will not let him dismiss Silver like that and as soon as I'm able...I'm going to have Words with him" he glances at the clock and sighs "It's time you were leaving but I'll see you tomorrow" with that he leans down to kiss the top of her head before letting her go.  
Abby smiles and moves around the bed to kiss Silvers bandage as she whispers "Get better soon as I miss my caffeine buddy" with that she waves as she leaves the room.  
He lays there holding his sleeping Mate close as he thinks over everything that Abby has just told him...but after an hour he notes the way Silver tenses slightly and sighs as he kisses the top of his head "Ok...ok, enough of the thinking...I'll go to sleep" he smirks as the body relaxes and he shakes his head before making himself comfortable as he drifts off to join him in sleep.


	63. Sleeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Doctor Pitt talk about Silvers need to sleep

Two weeks now...two long weeks he has had this annoying bandage over his eyes...one week since Tony was declared fit and then the bad news of finding out that as he had been healing his Owner...he has caught a Felenico form of the MRSA bug that has infected the wounds across his eyes, reacting with the bacteria from Korts claws, only to make him feel like he has been hit by a truck twice...make that ten trucks twice...

He lets out a pathetic sounding growl as the Nurse checks the wounds on his shoulder and leg. He opens his mouth to Scent the air and as he notes the smell of mint, he heavily lifts his head to turn in her direction "Tony?"  
She sighs and shakes her head "He will be in later...he said something about talking to a Vance?"  
Silver nods as he flops back onto the pillow, he tenses as he feels her fingers run through his Scruff  
"I can't believe how soft you are"  
He sighs as he just lays there (I feel like shit) with that he yawns and attempts to go to sleep but turns as he feels a tap on his shoulder  
"You can't go to sleep...the Doctor will be here soon to remove the bandage and disinfect your wounds"  
Silver growls but nods "Ok" with that he waits until she has left the room before curling up and going to sleep.

Tony smirks as he watches his sleeping Mate and chuckles as he notes the way Silver lifts his head to Scent the air  
"Tony?"  
He nods as he walks over and sits on the bed "Yes Silver...I'm back"  
Silver smiles and lets out a deep purr as he crawls into Tonys lap, avoiding any pressure on his tail, before nuzzling his neck "I'm tired"  
Tony looks down and wraps his arms around him "The Doctor will be soon to change your bandage...can you wait?"  
He nods as he yawns and curls closer "Suppose" he pauses as he Scents something "Tony...what did you put behind you?"  
He smirks and picks up the item to place it in Silvers hand "I got it back for ya"  
A deep loud purr escapes his chest, while he stiffles the cough, as he is handed his Collar. He lift his head and noses Tonys face until he finds his lips to kiss him before pulling back "Put it on?"  
Tony takes it without a sound and fastens it around his Felenicos neck, gasping at the sudden lust that hits him "Shit!"  
Silver whimpers as his body reacts to Tonys arousal, even in its exhausted state "Tony...?"  
He shakes his head and tugs him into a tight hug "I can't...not here and not until you are fully well"  
He goes to reply but snaps his head in the direction of the door as it opens to reveal Doctor Pitt.  
Tony smirks "Hey Brad...can Silver come Home soon?"  
Brad gives him a sad smile as he walks over "Fraid not...he hasn't shown any improvements over the week but on the good side, he hasn't gotten worse" with that he brings over the trolley.  
Silver huffs as he turns in Tonys lap to face the Doctor only to jerk away in shock as hands touch his face  
"Sorry...I should have given you some warning"  
He shakes off the apology as he keeps still this time when the hands touch his face. He grimaces as Brad cuts off the bandage and slowly pulls it away from his skin.  
Tony cringes at the smell of the infection but keeps his hold on his Mate "You are doing good Silver"  
Brad smiles as he bins the bandage before gently cleaning the deep lacerations across his eyes until all he can see is the pink flesh "I think...you are beginning to heal" he picks up the antibiotic cream and slowly rubs it into each cut, avoiding his eyes, before re-wrapping him in a bandage "If you continue like this...you should rid of the infection and the Felenico MRSA bug by next week"  
Silver nods before yawning "Tired"  
He gives Tony a slightly worried look "Silver...you are sleeping for around twenty hours a day...are you tired all the time?"  
He nods again before turning sideways and instantly falling asleep.

Tony stays frozen on the spot but shakes himself out of it before carefully leaning back to make it more comfortable for his Mate. After waiting for Silver to settle he turns to Brad "Is it bad for him to sleep this much?"  
Brad sighs and takes a seat on the hard plastic chair "It is when he refuses to eat and drink...I can't figure out why he is so tired, I mean with the infection and the Felenico MRSA I can understand him feeling run down...but he is sleeping for around twenty hours a day" he glances at the man in question "But he isn't healing as fast as we hoped he would, what with him being a Felenico and all"  
He nods as he softly strokes the silver strands "I asked Mark about it all...and he doesn't understand either" he glances at the Doctor and his friend "That's when I became worried as Mark knows everything about Felenicos...he is the World Expert at dealing with all aspects of them...and him not knowing as to why Silver sleeps so much..." he lets the sentence drift as he tightens his hold onto his Mate "I won't lose him"  
Brad bites his bottom lip "Hopefully it won't come to that as he is slightly getting better...now I need to go as I've got other Patients to see" with that he stands.  
Tony gives him a watery smile and nods "Yeah...I know that you'll do everything you can to help him"  
He smiles and calls out as he leaves the room "He just needs some TLC"  
He watches him go before looking down at his sleeping Mate "I hope that I'm worrying about nothing...just get better soon" he pauses as the body shifts and he chuckles as he feels Silver drooling on him again "Yeah...love you too" with that he spends the rest of the afternoon watching over him.


	64. Toxic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony finds out Silver has been poisoned

Silver turns his head towards the door and Scents the air...only to cringe as the smell of lavender hits him, signalling the Nurse who makes him drink something awful that makes him feel nausea. As she approaches he wraps his now fully healed tail around his middle before stating in a small voice "I'm getting better...I don't want to dink it as I haven't done last week and it hasn't caused me any harm" a small smile crosses his face as he reaches up to stroke his Collar that Tony gave him last week but he is brought out of his thoughts as the evil Nurse states  
"Doctors Orders...can't risk you getting another bug"  
He shivers as he remembers the pain he felt and is thankful that the infection and the Felenico MRSA has gone. He sighs as he holds out his hand "Ok" with that she helps guide his hand to his mouth as he drinks the foul tasting liquid while trying not to gag. Once finished he places a hand over his mouth as he tries to stop the urge to vomit "Nasty!...Water?"  
She smirks "Nope...you'll have to put up with it"  
Silver growls but ends up groaning as his stomach cramps up and he curls up within himself only to jump as he hears the door open and hears the mint smelling Nurse ask  
"Jean? What are you doing here? Silver DiNozzo is my Patient!"  
"I...I was helping you out as we are very short Staffed, Amy"  
He listens as Nurse Jean leaves the room and takes the Nurse Amy away. He lets out a pathetic whimper as he curls up tighter while holding his stomach before falling asleep.

He awakes slowly and frowns as he feels a hard body beneath him while a hand soothingly caresses his back. He opens his mouth and relaxes as he Scents his Owner with Brad before snuggling closer as he listens to the men talk  
"I don't understand it...the past week he has shown improvements, what with his tail and wounds healing along with getting over the infection and the Felenico MRSA...but suddenly yesterday he went downhill very fast"  
He frowns at that and feels the body tense beneath him  
"He is going to be ok...isn't he? What caused it?"  
"Your guess is as good as mine...whatever it was, he seems to be getting over it"  
The hand in his Scruff moves down his back to stroke along his tail "What happened yesterday Silver?"  
Silver shrugs "You know...you were there with Abby"  
The hand stills "No Silver...that was the day before...you have been unconscious for the past twenty-four hours"  
He frowns "I have?...Well then...other than take my medication...nothing happened" with that he presses closer as he nuzzles his Mates chest as he hears Brad answer  
"I'll go and check which medication he took and I'll try him on something different tomorrow...now Tony, get some sleep and as for you Silver...get better"  
Silver nods as he starts to drift off once more.

It feels like a few minutes later but he is awoken by Nurse Jean making him take that foul tasting liquid again before quickly running out of the room, as she hears movement from the Bathroom, leaving him all curled up and in agony. He lifts his head up as he suddenly Scents Tony and lets out a whimper.  
Tony freezes at the sight and runs over only to pause at the sight of the plastic cup with a black coloured liquid inside. He picks it up and sniffs before frowning "liquorice?" as he turns to face his whimpering Mate and spots the same colour liquid on his lips he states "Shit!" before running out the doors to call out "Brad! Get your arse here now!!"  
Silver whimpers as his stomach cramps up and he curls up tighter only to growl as hands tug at him  
"Silver! Brad needs to look at you! So uncurl for him"  
He lets out a whimper...but does as he his told  
Tony nervously bites his bottom lip as he watches Brad prod and poke his Mate. At the pained whimper he moves closer and soothingly runs his fingers through the silver strands as he turns to the Doctor "What is it? Can you help him?"  
Brad looks up and nods "It looks like, this is what is making him ill" with that he turns back to the whimpering man "Who gave you this?"  
Silver turns his head in Brads direction "N-Nurse Jean"  
He looks in shock "Jean Gibbs!?"  
Tony head snaps to face Brad as a feeling of dread settles in his gut "Jean Gibbs? Is this her" with that he takes out his phone to show him a picture and at the mans nod he answers "Shit!"  
Brad frowns "What?"  
He punches in the number for his Team but before calling them he answers "Her name isn't Jean Gibbs...it's Jeanne Benoit" with that he turns to his phone  
"Agent Todd"  
"Kate, I need Protection Detail for Silver as Jeanne has been poisoning him with something"  
"....is he ok?"  
Tony glances at his Mates face which is currently scrunched up in pain "Brad will fix him...but I need Jeanne caught and charged with attempted murder"  
Brad places an arm on his shoulder "Tony, there's CCTV around that should help you get a conviction...and surly someone saw her come in here with the poison"  
He nods and turns back to the phone "Bring the Team and lets tie up the loose ends"  
"Yes Boss" with that the line goes dead and he steps back to let the Doctor get to work.

Hours later he looks up as he hears a small whimper and quickly moves to the bed "Silver?"  
He turns his head in the direction of the voice and lets out another whimper.  
Tony sighs and gently lifts his Mate so he can squeeze in behind him while wrapping his arms tight around him "I should never have taken the Assignment! This is all my fault!" he looks up as Kate walks in and asks "You found her?"  
Kate pauses at the sight of the trembling Felenico and drags her eyes from him to look into the worried green eyes of her friend before shaking her head "No...but we have found that she has killed a Nurse by the name of Amy Barrett...she caught her giving Silver the poison and so, she killed her"  
He runs a hand through the silver strands to help calm Silver down, along with himself, as he states "We need to find her before she kills again" he pauses and cocks his head to one side "Did we ever find out what was in that drink?"  
She looks through her notes "Er...pure garlic oil... liquefied liquorice and pure lavender oil" she looks up "I spoke to Mark and he confirmed that all three is toxic to a Felenico...but when mixed together, it can kill"  
Tony tightens his hold as the body begins to fit while letting out a deep growl and he grits his teeth as Silvers claws sink into his flesh before shouting out in pain as teeth slam down on his shoulder. He shakes his head as Kate starts to move in his direction and waits until the growling man goes limp in his arms before stating "It's ok Silver...I'm not going to let you go as you don't have my Permission to die"  
Silver whimpers as he curls up tighter against the warm body of his Mate as he begins to shiver "C-Cold"  
He looks up and places a band on his forehead "You're getting a fever...it's your bodys way of trying to get rid of the poison"  
Kate wipes the tear from her cheek "I will get every Agent I can to help us find her...you just concentrate on Silver"  
Tony smirks and nods "Thanks Kate...now go" with that he watches her go before using a damp cloth to wipe down his Mate, being careful to avoid getting the bandage across his eyes wet "You need to get better soon Silver...otherwise you'll miss your Graduation Ceremony" he chuckles at the frown he spots and decides to explain "I've had words with Vance and Peter...they have agreed to let you pass the Course,however in doing so...you'll be on a different Team to Mine but you will be an NCIS Agent"  
Silver nods as he gives him a shaky smile while wishing he could see him "I-I make you p-proud?"  
He frowns "I'm always proud of you Silver...now go to sleep to let your body rest"  
He nods as he shivers once more before drifting off into the darkness of sleep.  
Tony watches him for a few minutes and smiles as he strokes along the strong jaw before running his fingers over the bandage covering his eyes "I love you Silver...even if your vision doesn't return, I will forever love you" with that he makes himself comfortable and follows him into sleep but keeps his hearing on alert incase Jeanne returns to finish off the job.


	65. Colours And Shapes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bandages are removed and it's time to see if Silvers sight has returned

Silver growls as Brad pokes his sensitive stomach but quietens as Tony softly strokes his hair  
"He is still rather tender...but at least the fever has gone and it looks like we have caught it in time"  
Tony lets go of the breath he was holding and leans down to kiss his Mates forehead "Easy Silver...let Brad check you over"  
He nods and as hands pull him up, he moves into a sitting position with his tail wrapped round his middle  
"Silver, I need you to keep your eyes closed as I remove the bandage to have a look"  
He nods "Will do" with that he Scents the air and turns in Tonys direction as he holds out his hand, smirking as he feels his Mates fingers linking with his own before turning back to the Doctor "Ok...I'm ready"  
Brad smiles and slowly begins to unravel the bandage, carefully pulling it away from his skin.  
Tony moves closer to get a better look and sighs in relief as other than the skin being rather pink...all looks well.  
The Doctor soaks up a cloth in a bowl of clean lukewarm water "I'm just going to clean your eyes, as they have glued themselves shut" with that he runs the damp cloth over the Felenicos face.  
Silver lets out a deep purr as the soft fabric runs across his skin and he turns into the touch.  
Tony chuckles and runs his free hand along Silvers Scruff "You enjoying that?"  
He nods as he wraps his tail around Brads leg while increasing the volume of his purr.  
Brad shakes his head and carefully uses the corner to run it softly along Silver lashes "Ok...we are about done" with that he pulls back, untangling himself from Silvers tail, as he states "Slowly open them so we can see if there is any damage, but don't worry as it may just be temporary"  
Silvers purr quietens down before stopping all together and he tightens his grip on Tonys hand as he slowly cracks his eyes open.

Tony nervously watches and bites his bottom lip as the blue eyes dance across the room. He decides that he can't wait any longer and asks "What can you see?"  
His head snaps in the direction of Tonys voice and he shakily answers "Colours...shapes but nothing in focus"  
He nods and slowly reaches out to stroke his face, stopping at the flinch his actions cause and frowns "Silver? What's wrong?"  
Silver slowly lifts a hand as he tries to focus on the blurry image infront of him, as he touches the object he smirks "It's your hand" with that tries to focus up the arm and to the face "I know you are there...but I can't focus"  
Brad spots the devastation across Tonys face and places a hand on his shoulder for comfort before turning to Silver "It's a good sign that you can see colours and shapes...but it will take a while for your eyesight to fully recover" with that he glances to Tony who nods "Well, I've got other Patients to see and so...I'll be back later to check on you both" he goes to leave but pauses at the door "Silver, don't try to hard to focus on things as you may cause more damage that way" with that he leaves the room.  
Silver turns to face Tony and notes the worry along with the guilt that he is feeling through their Bond. He sighs and shakes his head before tugging Tony down onto the bed and moves into his lap with a contented purr.  
Tony chuckles at the move and wraps his arms around him "I'm Sorry Silver...I should have never taken the Assignment" he jerks forward in shock as he feels Silvers tail smacking him on the back of his head  
"You asked me if you should take on the Op...and I gave you my blessing, so it is no-ones fault and in doing so we have saved many lives as Renes contacts would have taken many if he wasn't caught" he turns within the hold until he is straddling Tonys thighs "I may not yet be able to fully focus on things yet...but I don't blame you one bit" with that he leans forward to brush his lips against his "I love you and you love me...that's all that matters"  
He nods and lifts a hand to wipe the tear from his cheek before leaning back and tugging him down onto his chest "Lets go to sleep...you need to rest your eyes while I keep guard"  
Silver rolls his eyes as he makes himself comfortable and with a big yawn he curls up and falls asleep.  
Tony watches him for a few minutes and lets the soothing sound of his Mates breathing tug him into blessed sleep.

Silver frowns as he hears movement and slowly opens his eyes in confusion as he spots someone entering their room (Who is coming in at this time of night?) he tries to focus but other than being female, he has no idea (Really wish my sight would return!) with that thought in mind he rolls his eyes and opens his mouth to Scent the air. As the Scent of Lavender hits him, he lets out a deep growl.  
At the sound he wakes up in an instant and quickly rolls them off the bed as a shot from a silencer echos through the room.  
He grunts as he hits the floor and goes to get up but is pushed back down as Tony tackles the attacker. He looks around in panic as he watches the blurry shapes and he quickly stands to find the alarm button (Shit! I really need to focus!) he looks around but in the dark of night with blurry vision...it takes a long time, of which he hears three more shots ring out and he grits his teeth as pain flares along his shoulder at the same time he hits the button. He crouches beside the bed as people rush into the room and he growls as someone approaches him  
"Easy Silver! It's me, Tim"  
He relaxes and reaches out to touch him "McGee?" at the nod he turns to the direction of his Owner "Tony! He was shot!"  
Tim calms him down and sits him down on the bed "It's a graze, the bullet skimmed his shoulder...as for Jeanne, when they were fighting for the gun...she shot herself"  
Silver cocks his head to one side "She dead?"  
"Yeah"  
He nods "Thought so...where's Tony?"  
Tim glances at the door and smiles "He is being patched up and will be here soon"  
Silver sighs and yawns once more "Can you stay here with me until he returns?"  
He nods and watches as Silver makes himself comfortable on the bed. About five minutes later the door opens to reveal a bandaged Tony "Hey Boss, we've finished tidying up...just have the Paperwork to finish"  
Tony nods as he walks over to the bed "Thanks Tim, do the Paperwork tomorrow...er later on today"  
He nods "Thanks" with that he shoos everyone out of the room to give them some privacy.

Silver glances up and reaches out a hand, once he feels Tonys fingers linking with his own...he gently tugs him down onto his chest as he rubs his cheek along the top of his head while letting out a deep purr "You ok?"  
Tony shakes his head as he presses closer into his Mates chest "She was going to kill you...and I was going to sleep through it!"  
He shakes his head "No Tony, you saved me!"  
He lifts a hand to wipe away the tears that form "Only because you woke up and growled...otherwise y-you would be g-gone"  
Silver glances down, wishing that he could focus on Tonys face "Hey, stop focusing on what may have happened...she is gone and I am Safe"  
Tony sniffs and rears up to kiss him, he lets out all his fear, guilt and worry into it and licks across Silvers lips as he begs for entrance.  
He rolls his eyes and opens up, telling him through the kiss that he is forgiven and loved before pulling back to yawn.  
He chuckles at the move "You tired?"  
He nods his answer before yawning again. He makes himself comfortable and wraps his tail around them both as he hugs Tony to his chest while letting out a comforting purr "Lets both go to sleep as the threat has gone"  
Tony nods and against his will, he ends up drifting off first as Silvers purr lulls him into sleep.  
Silver smirks as he feels the weight become heavier with sleep and once fully sure that Tony is dreaming, he lets himself drift off aswell.


	66. Glasses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver gets discharged and goes to the Opticians

Over the next week his vision gets better but he still worries about Tony as he seems to be withdrawing into himself more. He is brought out from his musings as Brad walks in and he gives him a hopeful smile "Can I go Home?"  
Brad chuckles as he checks over Tonys wound before checking Silver over. After checking out his tail, his shoulder and leg wound he quickly checks his eyes and pulls back after a while "You will need to go to the Opticians as they are more knowledgeable in the eye department...but yes you can go Home, I'll just sort out your discharge papers and write you a prescription for the Opticians"  
Silver gives him a big smile and turns to Tony "We can go Home!"  
Tony nods and plays with Silvers tail.  
He huffs and tugs him into a hug "Why are you acting this way?" as he doesn't get an answer, he narrows his eyes before asking "Don't you want me anymore?"  
Tony gasps and his heart stops at the question. He frantically shakes his head as he wraps his arms tight around his Mate "NO! Silver! No! I want you so much!"  
Silver nods and rubs his cheek across Tonys hair "Then why are you acting this way?"  
He sniffs as the guilt begins to leak out "I...It's all my fault" as he hears Silver go to reply, he shakes his head "Jeanne is dead along with Rene and Nurse Amy...all because I took the Assignment...people are dead because of me"  
A sad smile crosses his face "Tony...it is ok to feel grief over the lost of someones life, even if they were bad people...it's ok"  
Tony sniffs and lets out a small sob as he buries his head in the crook of his neck to let go of his grief.  
Silver holds him tight and lets put a comforting purr as Tony finally lets go of all the guilt and grief he has been trying to hide.

An hour later Silver smiles as Tonys sobs have stopped and he leans down to nuzzle his Mates face "Better?"  
Tony chuckles and wipes his face before pressing their lips together in a small kiss, which suddenly becomes more passionate as the pent up lust makes itself know and he gently pushes at Silvers chests to make him lay on his back.  
Silver smirks and flops down, dragging Tony with him, before deeply kissing him. He chuckles into the kiss at the small growl and lets him have the control he craves as he opens up to allow him entrance.  
He growls in delight and maps out hiss Mates mouth only to pull back slightly as he lifts up the flimsy hospital gown to stroke along his bare thighs and up to the straining erection.  
He gasps at the feeling of Tonys fingers wrapping themselves around his cock and he spreads his legs while wrapping his tail around his Mates waist.  
Tony groans and unbuttons his jeans to release his own cock before reaching down to see if he can loosen him up...only to pull back in confusion as his fingers easily slip into an already stretched hole "Silver...?"  
He whines as he pushes back while tilting his hips "Took care...while in shower...need you now"  
He growls and quickly removes his fingers before slowly pushing himself into the warm body and once he is fully seated, he keeps still as he leans down to nuzzle the panting mans neck "I love you Silver...I love you so much"  
Silver nods and paws at his Owners arms "I love you too...move...Please?"  
Tony smiles as he nods "Your wish is my Command" with that he slowly pulls out and pushes back in, the desperation disappears as he slowly makes love to him until they both reach their orgasms.

+++++++++++++++++++++++

Silver still avoids Tonys gaze as his cheeks are still slightly pink (I can't believe Brad caught us!). He jumps as a hand lands on his shoulder and he looks up into laughing green eyes  
"It's ok Silver, Brad was alright with it all...even if you did make everyone jump out of their skins with your roar" he chuckles as Silver goes an even darker shade of red "Hey come on...lets take you to the Opticians before we go Home" with that he starts the car and pulls out of the Hospital car-park.  
He gazes out of the window to watch the scenery pass as he places his tail in his Owners lap "I will be needing glasses...won't I"  
Tony lets out a small sigh as he lets go of the wheel with his left hand to stroke the tail that has wrapped itself around his thigh "I think so...but it is better than losing your sight altogether"  
Silver huffs as he knows Tony is right...but it doesn't help his pride feel any better. He slowly turns his gaze back to his Mate "How's Mark? Is he out yet?"  
He glances at him before turning back to the road "He's out...but there were complications"  
He nervously bites his bottom lip "What complications?"  
He pulls into the car-park and stops the car before turning to him "The hit n run broke both of his legs, the Doctors fixed up the breaks but...he can't walk"  
Silver blinks away the tears that form "He...he's in a wheelchair?"  
Tony nods "Yeah, he will meet us at the house with everyone later...now come on"  
He nods as he follows him into the Opticians.

Silver lets out a nervous growl as a lady goes to stroke him and he curls up against Tony as they wait to get called.  
He gives the young woman an apologetic smile as she backs away and he soothingly strokes along Silvers Scruff "Calm down...they are just going to check your vision and then prescribe you some glasses"  
He nods only to jump as a man states  
"Silver DiNozzo"  
Tony rolls his eyes and stands while grabbing Silvers Collar and drags him over "Here he is"  
The man chuckles at the sight "I take it, he doesn't want to be here?"  
He smirks while shaking his head "Nope but Doctors Orders"  
Silver huffs as he is dragged behind Tony and into a room before being pushed into a seat.  
The man takes the seat opposite the nervous Felenico "My names Stan and we will be doing some tests to check out your vision" he looks over the notes the Owner gave him along with the ones from a Doctor Pitt "It seems like you have problems with your short vision"  
He keeps quiet but at a poke from Tony, he nods "Can't see writing"  
Stan smirks "Well how about this?" with that he points to a sign behind him.  
Silver looks up "Yeah I can read that" at the huff from Tony, he bristles "I can!"  
Tony smirks "Prove it"  
He looks at the sign "An Eagle can see everything at such a height" as both Tony and Stans nod, he smirks "Told ya"  
The man stands and passes him a sheet of paper from the filing cabinet "What about this?"  
Silver looks at it but other than black scribbles....he can'r read a word of it and he wraps his tail around his middle while dropping his gaze "Can't see it" he looks up as a hand touches his shoulder and he curves into the touch before straightening as Stan approaches him  
"I'm just going to have a look at your eyes...and then I'll prescribe you the right strength of lenses as you go and choose the frames you want"  
He nods and keeps still as lights are shone into his eyes. Once the man finishes, he shakes his head as he pulls away  
Stan smirks "Go choose the frames you want while I get these done" with that he leaves the room.

Tony frowns as Silver just sits there and he sighs as he tugs him up "Go on! Pick the ones you want!"  
He growls and walks over only to come pack with a plain black one that he slams onto the table "Done"  
He narrows his eyes at the move and gets up to drag Silver over to the display "You will choose three types and you will cut out this attitude"  
Silver tugs himself free as he snarls at his Owner "I don't give a FUCK about the glasses! I'm NOT going to wear them anyway!" with that he lowers his gaze as he blinks away the tears.  
Tony frowns as he notes that this is more than just pride and stubbornness "Silver? Jethro talk to me...why don't you want to wear the glasses?"  
He looks up and then away "I was a Marine Sniper...I lost the Marine part of myself when I became this" he lifts a hand to wipe away the tear that falls "Now I've lost the Sniper part of myself with my vision"  
He shakes his head as he wraps his arms around him "You silly Furball...you'll always be a Marine and as for your sight...it's only for when you read" he turns his head "Now, pick out three proper ones and we'll pass them to Stan so he can fix in the lenses before we go Home"  
Silver nods and chooses a slightly thicker frame, as he has no doubt that he'll end up dropping them or something, in a light blue colour along with a black one. He turns to Tony "Can you choose the last colour?"  
Tony looks them over and picks out a rich dark purple one, ignoring the look from Silver as he takes all three to pass on to Stan before leading him back to the chairs "Just a few minutes to wait and then we'll get outta here and go Home"  
He smiles and leans against his Mate as they wait for his 'new' glasses to be ready before going back to their Home, back to the house he hasn't been back to for a long time.


	67. Going Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony takes Silver Home

He lets out an excited purr as he spots their house and as soon as Tony parks the car, he is out!  
Tony chuckles as he watches Silver checking out the bushes and fence at the front of the house with his tail puffed out in excitement. He shakes his head as he gets out of the car "Come on, Silver...we have Guests"  
Silver looks up and quickly finishes rubbing himself against the fence before running up to meet his Owner at the front of the house.  
He just rolls his eyes as he opens the door.

Silver cautiously enters the house and Scents the air as he makes his way inside, followed by Tony and as he enters the Living-Room he pauses at the sight of everyone.  
Tony smirks and wraps his arms around his his Mates waist while resting his head on his shoulder as he whispers "Surprise Jethro"  
He lets out a deep rumbling purr as he pulls away from Tony to rub himself against each person in turn "I missed you all"  
As Silver greets everyone, he heads into the kitchen to start the drinks and smiles as Jack approaches him "Hey Dad"  
Jack smirks "Hey son, let me give you a hand"  
Tony chuckles and nods as they both enter the kitchen. He puts the kettle on while Jack gets the cups ready "I'm ok Jack...really I am"  
He nods as he gets the tea started and just waits.  
He sighs "Ok...I'm worried about Silver as...as in getting Vance to accept him as a full NCIS Agent...he can't be on my Team"  
Jack nods but keeps quiet as he knows there is more.  
Tony runs a hand through his hair as he continues "Also I'm worried how Silver will react to Mark being in a wheelchair...ok I'm more worried how I will react to his reaction of Mark"  
He shakes his head as he places a comforting hand on his shoulder "Tony, Leroy knows that you are a jealous and possessive Bastard...and to be honest with you, I think he likes it"  
A surprised bark of laughter escapes him and he chuckles "You're probably right, he is a kinky sod" with that he gets going on the coffee but pauses before taking it out "So...you don't think I should worry?"  
Jack gives him a warm smile "He has a soft spot for Mark and he may be a bit more friendlier than you might like...but remember that it is you he wants and loves" he glances to the door "Well here's Mark"

Silver looks up as he Scents his old friend and turns around to look at him. The first thing he notices is that he looks exactly the same as always besides the fact he is now in a wheelchair and at the soft smile he receives, he walks over and lets out a purr as Mark gently pets him  
"Hey Old Silver"  
He smirks "Hey Mark" he arches into the caress and slowly rubs himself against him, being careful not to knock over the chair.  
Mark chuckles and turns as Damon touches his shoulder "Now?" at his Boyfriends nod, he turns to the group "Me and Damon have been talking things over and well...with James wanting to sell his half of the business, we have decided to buy him out and run it ourselves"  
Silver looks up with a frown "You leaving NCIS?"  
Damon nods "Yeah, his accident has made me realise that it is him I want for the rest of my life"  
Mark goes pink at the words and tugs him down for a kiss before replying "Same here"  
Silver smiles and rubs himself against them both before pulling back and looking for Tony. He spots him sitting down while in conversation with Jack and he playfully narrows his eyes as he stalks over to pounce into his lap.

Tony drops his cup with a shout as Silver lands on him. He chuckles as he ruffles his hair "You are annoying sometimes"  
He shrugs as he makes himself comfortable while letting out a deep purr "You love me though"  
He rolls his eyes as he softly strokes through the mans Scruff "Suppose" with that he turns to the group "Anyone want to put a DVD on?"  
Abby jumps up with a squeal and runs over to check out the collection.  
Silver smirks before nuzzling Tonys neck "What about food?"  
Tony chuckles and gestures to the leaflets "You pick"  
He goes quiet and shakes his head only to growl as Tony pushes him off his lap before handing him his glasses  
"You have to get used to them Silver"  
Silver pouts but after a raised eyebrow from Mark, he gives in with a huff and puts on the hated glasses to read through each leaflet "How about...Chinese?" he looks up to glance at everyone and at their nods he heads over to the phone to order.  
Tony watches him go and turns at as a hand touches his shoulder only to come face to face with Mark. He gives him a small smile "Hey...I'm Glad you're ok"  
Mark smirks "It could have been worse" at the way Tony avoids his eyes, he sighs "Tony, you have no reason to feel guilty over this...I'm still good and I don't blame you at all"  
He gives him a small hopeful smile "Yeah?"  
He nods and chuckles as Silver rubs himself against him before crawling into Tonys lap "You and Old Silver are Welcome anytime to visit, as we will be moving into the grounds at the facility" he turns to the rest of the group "That goes for everyone aswell"  
Silver cringes "I-I prefer if you visited here...I don't want to go back" with that thought he shivers  
Mark rolls his eyes "The place has had a re-vamp and besides...you won't ever be returning there to stay"  
He smiles and lets out a purr as he rests his tail on Marks lap while allowing himself to doze.  
Tony shakes his head in amusement as he softly strokes his Mates Scruff before turning to Mark "It's his Graduation Ceremony in two days, on Friday and you are Welcome to be there"  
He nods "I'd love too" and as a hand squeezes his shoulder he smirks "I meant, we...we'd love to be there"  
Silver lets out a deep purr as he enjoys the company of his family and friends as he spends the rest of the afternoon dozing in his Mates lap with a happy purr.


	68. Graduation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver finds out if he has passed before having dinner with gang.
> 
> Last Chapter! Thanks for taking the time to read it and I hope you have enjoyed the second installment of Silver and Tonys Life!

He nervously moves from foot to foot as he waits outside Peters Office. He relaxes slightly as he spots Roger leaving the room and walks over to envelope him into a hug "Hey Roger...I'm so happy you've Passed"  
He returns the hug "Y-You'll be ok S-Silver" with that he pulls back with a smile "I-I'll see you a-at NCIS"  
Silver lets out an excited purr and puffs out his fur as he rubs himself against his friend "I'm so happy for you! You are a great friend!" he turns at a tug on his tail and he smiles as he spots Brent "You too?"  
Brent smirks as he tugs him into a hug "Yeah, Jenny and Rick will be joining NCIS too"  
He pulls back "What about Ari, Rachel and Claire?"  
Roger smiles and places a hand on his shoulder to get his attention "A-Ari has passed a-and will be j-joining NCIS while R-Rachel and Claire h-have been accepted b-by the FBI"  
Silver purr increases in volume "Everyone has Passed?" he suddenly quietens as the door opens to reveal Peter  
"You haven't until you have seen me..."  
He nervously chews his lip before nodding and entering the room.

Peter smirks at the nervous man and shakes his head as he pats his shoulder "Nothing to be nervous about Silver, you have Passed the Course"  
He breathes out a sigh of relief "Yeah?"  
He nods as he takes a seat, while indicating for him to do the same, before handing him a file "Here's your Papers and you need to fill out the forms to which Agency you want to join"  
Silver smirks "It's NCIS as Tonys already shorted things out with Vance and I shall be starting next month"  
Peter returns the smirk with one of his own as he stands and tugs him into a hug "Good luck Marine"  
He chuckles and returns the hug before pulling back and saluting him "Semper Fi" as he Office with his Papers to return to Tony. As he turns a corner he accidently bumps into someone and his Papers go flying "Sorry my bad" he looks up only to smirk "Hey Ari, I've hears you'll be joining NCIS"  
Ari smirks as he watches Silver bend over to pick up the Papers and checks out his rear as he answers "Yes, I will be Working under an experienced Agent along with Roger"  
Silver pauses at the Scent of the mans arousal but continues picking up the sheets (Never knew he was into Roger?) before straightening "Yeah? Sounds good" he catches sight of the clock and winces (Shit...where did the hour go?) as he turns to Ari "Gotta go, Tonys waiting" with that he pulls him into a hug "Bye" and runs out of the building to meet his Mate.

Tony impatiently taps the steering wheel as he waits for Silver. He smirks at the excitement he feels and notes the underlining feeling of worry. He shakes his head as it suddenly disappears to be filled with happiness and he watches the door only to let his smile widen as he spots a fluffed out Silver running over.  
He looks around and as he spots the green mustang, he runs over and gets into the passenger side before leaning over to kiss his Mate "I Passed!"  
He chuckles and quickly checks through the Papers only to nod "Yeah...Vance will be happy with these" he looks up with a smirk "You forgot your glasses didn't you"  
Silver avoids his gaze and plays with his tail as he goes quiet.  
Tony frowns at the sudden behaviour only to sigh as he realises that he didn't forget "You left them on purpose didn't you?" he reaches out to lift his chin "You need to take a pair with you everywhere...I can't let you miss something just because you can't see it" he lifts his free hand to softly stroke his face "You are too important for me to risk you doing so"  
He huffs but nods as he curves into the touch while shutting his eyes "Ok Tony...for you I'll wear the stupid things" with that he pulls back as he glances at the Papers "So...they any good?"  
He chuckles as he ruffles the silver hair "Yeah, you passed with Top Grades on every subject...well besides the computer parts"  
Silver chuckles and puts on his seatbelt, while placing his tail in Tonys lap, as he watches the scenery as they go home.

He looks up from cooking the steaks and smiles as he watches Abby and Tim sorting out the plates for the graduation party. He rolls his eyes as strong arms wrap themselves around him from behind again and he turns to push at his Mates chest "Go away! I'm not going to allow you to distract me again and cause me to burn the food again!  
Tony pouts but steps back with a huff as he helps the others to sort out the finger buffet.  
Silver watches him with narrowed eyes and once sure that he'd be left alone, he opens his mouth to Scent the meat before deciding that it needs a while longer. He looks up at the sound of someone in the house but calms as he reconises the sound of the last of the guests and he continues to finish off the steaks.  
Tony smirks as he spots Mark and Damon and he walks over "Arrived then!"  
Mark rolls his eyes "He couldn't decide what to wear and then decided that what I was wearing wasn't good enough" he huffs as the two men start discussing clothes and wheels himself over to the Felenico.  
Silver smirks as Mark approaches and he waves his tail in greeting as he dishes up the meat "Hey Mark"  
He nods "Hey Old Silver, Congratulations on Passing"  
He smiles "Thanks, it means a lot from you"  
Mark chuckles while following him over to the table as everyone takes a seat before digging into the food.

He watches through the window as everyone goes and sighs as it's just him and Tony now. He heads back into the kitchen to finish clearing up and only looks up as a body presses against his back while strong arms wrap themselves around him "Tony...I'm trying to clean up!"  
Tony chuckles and kisses along the gold and platinum Collar "Do it tomorrow..." with that he nibbles up to his ear "I want to make love to you"  
Silver arches into the touch and nods as he turns with the hold to let their lips meet as Tony steers them to the stairs, he chuckles as he slips and ends up on his backside with Tony landing ontop of him.  
He shakes his head and smirks as he tugs him up the stairs by his tail "Come on"  
He playfully narrows his eyes as he tugs his tail free before running upstairs and into the Bedroom.  
Tony laughs at the sight and runs after him "Wait for me!" as he enters their Bedroom he pauses at the sight of his naked, aroused Partner and he groans as he quickly strips himself.  
Silver chuckles and slowly strokes himself as he watches through slitted eyes only to smirk at the possessive growl as his hand is swatted away  
"Mine!"  
He nods as he spreads his legs and groans in pleasure as Tony enters him. He wraps his legs around his waist as he pulls him closer as the tempo increases.  
Tony watches as pleasure crosses his Mates face and after a while he leans forward to whisper "Cum Jethro"  
He stills and roars out his climax, smirking as he feels Tonys hit at the same time. He winces as Tony pulls out and watches with sated eyes as he heads into the Bathroom only to return a few minutes later with a cloth to wipe them up. He purrs as the fabric brushes against his skin and when Tony is finished, he pulls him down and curls up ontop of his chest "Love you"  
He looks down with a smile as he softly strokes the coarse fur of the mans Scruff "Love you too Jethro"  
Silver yawns and smirks before falling asleep, happy that him and Tony managed to get through the Academy and the Undercover Op with their Relationship still going strong and it bit be even stronger. With those happy thoughts, he curls up tighter and joins Tony in the land of sleep with a rusty purr.


End file.
